


Children of the Night

by julieschmulie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/F, Gothic, Horror, Trauma, Vampire Edelgard von Hresvelg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: Byleth is a hunter and guide for the woods of Adestria, scratching out a meager living in Remire Village. Her life is difficult, but otherwise unsurprising. That all changes when she becomes entangled in the life of Edelgard Von Hresvelg, a solitary Vampire hiding from society in her isolated manor. As they grow closer she finds herself swept up in a growing nocturnal conspiracy, becoming a target for forces incomprehensible to the creatures of the sun.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

The moon hung over the Sealed Forest, barely providing enough argent light to see by. Byleth cursed her foul luck as she trudged through the mud, her clothes wet and her pack nowhere near full. Her simple hunting trip had been shot to hell. She had managed to get herself turned around in the rain and fog, and was thoroughly lost.

She pulled the sling holding her musket up and tried to pick up the pace. If she could just find the road again then it would be easy to work her way home for the night. However, the longer she walked the more likely it became that she’d have to camp out in the woods for the night.

Her lantern cast long shadows through the trees, illuminating the mist with a warm glow. Byleth knew these woods like the back of her hand, but wandering them in the dead of night was begging for a sprained ankle or worse. As she felt her stomach grumbling she resigned herself to setting up a fire and a warm bedroll.

She found a suitable clearing and began to set up, pulling her bedding out of the top of her bag and climbing a tree a ways off to stow her bag and the contained meat. Despite the wet wood she managed to get a small fire going, the wood producing thick, vaporous smoke.

She eased herself onto her bed roll, gnawing at a piece of salted venison as she tried to relax her tired bones. The hiking through the woods had left her exhausted. She left her hatchet by her pillow in case of trouble. 

She was woken to a pile of cinders an indeterminate time later. She heard the heavy sound of hooves in the mud approaching quickly. A black horse blazed through the trees, carrying a small figure in a black coat. In pursuit were three men on ragged bay horses, kicking up a flurry of mud as they passed. 

Byleth stayed quiet, hoping they wouldn’t notice the ashes of her fire. When they were some distance away, one of the riders fired a musket, the blast of the powder shattering the somber silence. The black horse bucked, throwing its rider into the mud below. In the distance Byleth could see her leap to her feet, her silver hair knocked out of it’s updo by the fall.

The pursuing riders dropped off of their horses, closing in. Byleth’s heart was pounding as she tried to size them up. She knew how to fight, but she hadn’t survived her life thus far by challenging highwaymen. As she watched them talk in the distance, she cursed. She couldn’t leave the poor fool to be robbed and killed.

She grabbed her hatchet and musket, loading the firearm with powder and ball as she crept up in the night. The riders were not paying attention to their surroundings, instead entirely focused on the woman they had caught.

As she drew closer, Byleth could see that the woman was remarkably calm. Unnaturally so, even. She was clearly dressed in fine clothes, a woolen frock coat, a red waistcoat, all with golden buttons. By all rights she should be terrified of being accosted by armed bandits, especially when she herself seemed to be carrying no weapons. 

Byleth caught fragments of their speech as the breeze shifted.

“-you seriously think you can negotiate with us, Hresvelg? We were paid to see you dead,” said one of the bandits, brandishing his pistol in the woman’s face. 

“Last chance, gentlemen. I have no particular desire to see you dead,” said the woman. Her voice was steady, brandishing an unreasonable amount of confidence. Byleth watched the highwaymen step back, leveling their guns. She stepped out from behind the tree, pointing her musket at the man with the pistol.

“Drop your weapons and go!,” she shouted, trying to overcome her shaking hands. “Leave the woman be.” One of the highwaymen turned to the man with the pistol. 

“Kostas, you damned fool, you didn’t check to see we were followed?,” he hissed, spinning with his knife to face Byleth.

“I did,” said the man with the pistol. Byleth noted his name. “Miss, you do not understand what you’re getting involved with. Leave, and we will not follow.”

“I won’t ask again,” said Byleth, drawing a bead on him. He shrugged. 

“Ah well, you asked for it.” He snapped his pistol arm up, but before he could get a shot off Byleth pulled the trigger. Her musket roared, a cloud of smoke blasting from the bore and pan. The round connected with his shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground in a spurt of blood. 

The highwayman with the knife charged at her, brandishing the shining blade high. Byleth flipped her musket in her hands, using it like a club and smashing it across his face. She heard the stock crack and swore. The man landed with a sickening thud, the blood pooling in the tracks in the mud. The other highwayman saw the fate of his comrades and fled, jumping back onto his horse and galloping away.

Byleth took a deep breath and surveyed the scene. The bandit on the ground next to her was still breathing, so she flipped him so he wouldn’t suffocate in the mud. The woman was watching her silently. She inspected her musket. It was cracked beyond repair, the wood of the weapon splitting down the middle and up into the body of the weapon. She would have to replace the stock entirely. 

“Are you alright?,” Byleth asked, slowly approaching the woman. As she got closer Byleth realized she was serenely beautiful, her silver hair framing a delicate, ghostly pale face. The woman nodded.

“Quite,” she said. “You handled yourself well. I’m impressed.”

“It was a fair bit of luck,” said Byleth. “I count my blessings that they only had one firearm among them.”

“Truly,” said the woman. She chuckled, a melodious sound that carried across the night air. Suddenly her eyes snapped to attention behind Byleth. “Look out!” Following her eyeline Byleth saw that the large one, Kostas, had gotten to his feet.

He bashed the handle of his pistol across Byleth’s face, sending her reeling. She hit the ground with a wet thud, the mud splattering across her clothes. She looked up at the looming man leveling his pistol at her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the hammer to fall.

However, she felt something brush by her shoulder, leaping at Kostas. Hot blood splattered her face, and she heard a strangled scream. When her eyes slid open the woman was standing over the body, her face twisted in rage. Her nails were sharpened into razor points, coated in blood. Kostas was clearly dead, his throat torn out and his eyes wide in fear. 

The woman turned. Her fury softened as she saw Byleth in the mud. 

“Hells, you’re bleeding,” she said, kneeling at Byleth’s side. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, dabbing at the blood running from Byleth’s brow.

“What just happened,” Byleth croaked. “How did you…”

“I apologize for the mess, but I needed that to be quick,” said the woman. “Here, can you stand?” Byleth nodded. The woman helped her to her feet, but the dizziness forced her back down to the ground. “Damn. Here, I shall carry you.” Before Byleth could protest the woman picked her up.

She did it with ease, showing no outward signs of strain. She whistled, her black horse galloping back through the trees.

“Where do you live? I will take you there,” said the woman, helping her onto the horse. Byleth’s head swam. 

“Remire… I got… lost,” she said. A look of concern flashed across the woman’s face.

“Truly? It’s a 15 mile ride back, and you are clearly concussed. My manor is much closer, we can stay there for the night,” said the woman. “Is that agreeable to you?” Byleth was too dazed to focus on any of the impropriety of the situation, so she decided to be pragmatic.

“That shall do. My name is Byleth Eisner. Yours?”

“My name is Madam Edelgard Von Hresvelg.” She put a foot in the stirrup, slinging herself onto the horse in front of Byleth. “You had best hold on, Miss Eisner. Bucephalus is a swift horse.” With a cry and a snap of the reins they took off. Byleth clung to Edelgard’s waist, jostling as the horse moved under her.

The trees zipped by, their dark foliage becoming a black and green blur. Edelgard deftly led her horse between them, weaving back and forth without being struck by so much as a stray branch. After a short ride they broke out of the forest, coming upon a manor situated on a hill. It was dark, all angles and stone. It sat over the land, dominating it. In her haze Byleth realized there were very few windows. 

Bucephalus slowed, following a familiar path to the stables. Byleth saw the grounds were well maintained, walled in by dark hedges and carnations. As they settled in the stable Edelgard slipped off the horse, landing on the ground with a puff of dirt. She held a hand out to Byleth.

“Take my hand, Mrs. Eisner,” she said. Byleth took it, her dizziness getting the better of her and tipping of the horse. She fell sideways, but Edelgard managed to catch her and set her upright. “Hmm, you appear to be quite hurt.”

“I’ll live,” croaked Byleth. Edelgard sighed. She unbuckled and detached the saddle and bridle from her horse, slinging them over a low wall. She pulled a sugar cube out from the saddle bags, giving it to the horse along with murmured words of praise. Bucephalus walked into one of the stalls and began to drink from the trough. 

Edelgard turned, offering an arm to Byleth.

“Are you alright to walk?,” she said. “You seemed to have some issues with that, earlier.” Byleth hooked took her arm, ignoring the embarrassment growing in her stomach. 

“I’ll manage. Let’s go.” Edelgard led her up the path to the house. The winding stone pathway led up to the front door, a large vaulting entrance to the imposing building. It silently swung open without impediment.

“Here, you are covered in mud," said Edelgard. "Leave your shoes here, I will wash them and bring them in later.” Byleth fumbled with the laces on her boots, kicking them off onto the porch. Edelgard followed suit, pulling on a pair of red silk slippers. 

Edelgard led her through the building. It was decorated well, if a little sparsely. The walls housed a variety of paintings, portraits of landscapes and still life predominantly. In the light of the oil lamps Byleth saw Edelgard’s eyes, a startling red. She was still covered in Kostas’ blood, her fine clothes splattered with deep red stains. 

“Your clothes…,” mumbled Byleth. Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

“Odd priorities you have, Ms. Eisner. I can wash them later, for now let’s worry about you,” she said. Byleth let the question that had been sitting in the back of her mind find a voice.

"What... Are you?," said Byleth. "Most women do not fearlessly face highwaymen like you did." Edelgard looked at her with mild surprise, but quickly smoothed over her face.

"I shall tell you all you wish tomorrow. For now, let us take care of you. I would be a poor host if I was so lost in conversation that I let you pass out again." She led Byleth into one of the bathrooms, pulling a chair over from the attached room. “Here, wait and I’ll draw you a bath.” She walked to the claw foot tub, turning a valve on the tap and letting water pour into the basin. 

“Hmm, running water,” said Byleth. “That is something.”

“Benefits of too much time and nothing better to do,” said Edelgard. She twisted the valve closed. Byleth could have sworn she saw a look of nervousness flash over her face. “Here, I shall leave you to bathe. There are robes in the linen closet there, so leave your clothes and I will wash them later. I will be just in the other room, just shout if you need me.”

“Thank you, Edelgard,” said Byleth. She smirked slightly. “You know, if I didn’t know better I would say that this is highly irregular, bathing and sleeping in the house of a woman I just met.” Edelgard rolled her eyes.

“If it pleases you we shall leave propriety until you are clean and rested.” Edelgard gestured to the bath and left the room. Byleth staggered to her feet and disrobed, throwing her soiled clothes in a pile on the floor. She clambered into the bath, sinking into the steaming water, sighing in relief as the knots in her muscles began to work loose.

She scrubbed herself, dislodging the blood, sweat, and mud that was caked on her skin. She ran the soap over her skin, humming as she enjoyed the scent of lavender. She softly cleaned the dried blood from her brow, patting the swollen skin gingerly. She wasn’t used to such fine bathing, so she attempted to enjoy it while she could.

Clambering out of the bathtub she dried herself off with one of the towels. As Edelgard said there were robes in the linen closet, most of them too small for her frame. However, after some searching she found one, a deep red silk robe that she tied around her waist. She knocked on the door to the adjoining room gently before opening it. 

Edelgard, still a blood soaked mess, was reading a book and drinking what appeared to be wine from a crystal glass. 

“Was the bath to your liking?,” she said. 

“Yes, it was very nice,” said Byleth. “Thank you very much for your hospitality, Madam Von Hresvelg.”

“Think nothing of it, I simply wish to repay the woman who risked her life for my sake,” said Edelgard. “Here, let’s get you to bed.” She held her arm out to Byleth once again, but thought better of it. “Actually, I am soaked in blood, I’ll just lead you there. If you need support just ask.”

Byleth followed her down the hallways, her bare feet padding softly on the hardwood floor. Edelgard turned and opened a door, revealing a guest room, complete with wardrobe, vanity, and four post bed.

“Here, you may sleep here for the night. I will be close, so simply shout if you need anything,” she said.

“Will you be able to hear me through the ceiling?,” said Byleth.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. Worry about your rest and recuperation. I shall be checking on you through the night to make sure your condition isn’t worsening,” said Edelgard. 

“I see… Thank you,” said Byleth. “Try to get some rest, too.” Edelgard paused.

“I shall. Sleep well, Miss Eisner,” she said. She took her leave, leaving Byleth alone in the bedroom. Suddenly the weight of a night’s exhaustion struck her, leaving her dead on her feet. She climbed into the bed, slipping between the silken sheets. Her aching head cried for temporary oblivion. 

She acquiesced, drifting off quickly and falling into a sleep of deep red dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I have no idea how exactly how long this will be, but my current aim is something like 10 chapters. Likely it won't be done until deep winter, but any time can be spooky time if you aren't a coward. It's a secondary project, but I do hope to update in a reasonable amount of time. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Byleth woke to a pounding headache and stiff muscles. Her legs still ached, and the lump on her head was throbbing something fierce. As she shifted over the silk sheets she remembered where she was. She opened her eyes slowly.

She sat up in the bed getting her bearings. The window to the room was covered, hiding whatever weather lay beyond the hinged wooden panels. Several stout candles still burned, providing the only light in the room. Byleth felt around and found matches on the bedside table. She lit the oil lamp that hung by the door, casting the room in a warm yellow glow. Her clothes were folded on the wardrobe, with no trace of the blood and filth that had polluted them last night. 

She dressed quickly, lacing her bodice firmly. Her boots were nowhere to be found, but she found a pair of velvet slippers on the floor by the wardrobe. She slipped them on, finding them a touch small for her feet. They would have to do.

She swung the door to the hallway open, peeking out both ways to see if anyone was there. The hall was lit by lamp light, the windows similarly sealed off by hinged panels. Realizing that she was a guest and thus had no reason to sneak around, Byleth picked a direction and started walking. 

The hallways were spacious, but the dim lighting made them feel tighter than they were. She tried to retrace her steps from the previous night and found herself in the foyer. Her pack, boots, and weapons were standing next to the wall, leaning against the door frame. 

On instinct she tried the door, the handle rattling as she attempted to turn it. 

“Miss Eisner?,” called Edelgard. Byleth turned to face her. She was dressed in more casual clothes, her coat off to reveal her flowing sleeves and waistcoat. A red cravat was tied around her neck. “I see you are awake. How are you feeling?”

“Why am I locked in?,” said Byleth. Edelgard blinked slowly.

“Oh,” said Edelgard. “It is because the sun will be up for a few hours more, and I try my best to stay away from it,” she said. “It is a precaution. But if you wish to leave, I shall not stop you.” She pulled a brass key from her pocket and held it out to Byleth. She took it, testing it on the lock. It turned, leaving the doorknob free to turn. “If you wish I can prepare food, I’m sure you must be hungry.”

“I suppose so,” said Byleth. She relaxed her shoulders, but still grabbed the hatchet and shoved it through her belt. Edelgard didn’t comment, instead turning and beginning to walk. She led Byleth through a dining hall, a cavernous room that had clearly not been touched in some time. A thick layer of dust lay on the dining table. 

Through there they found the kitchen. It was a large thing, clearly capable of hosting many chefs cooking for an entire noble family. Instead it was nearly barren, the only utensils in sight being a set of knives in a wood block. An unmarked glass bottle sat near the wood stove, bearing a dark liquid.

“Do you care for rabbit?,” said Edelgard. “I apologize, it is all I could scare up for you. I tried to season the meat with what I had on hand, so it should hopefully suit.”

“I… yes, that sounds good,” said Byleth. Edelgard stoked the flames in the stove, raising the heat. She placed the meat in a pan with oil. It sizzled as it lay there. 

“Are you a hunter?,” said Edelgard. “You’re a good shot, that’s valuable.”

“I… yes, how did you know?,” said Byleth. Edelgard shrugged.

“I could smell the pelts in your bag.” Byleth shifted away from Edelgard, her hand drifting towards her belt. Edelgard kept turning the meat, paying no mind to the tension in her body.

“That’s… I feel I deserve some answers.”

“Indeed,” said Edelgard. “You were unduly kind to fight on my behalf, and I owe you answers at the very least. Ask what you may.” She turned her head, her red eyes peering directly into Byleth’s. She felt the questions swirling around in her head, all vying for equal attention. 

“You clearly don’t eat, you fear the sun, you’re faster than anyone I’ve ever known… You aren’t human, are you?”

“I am not,” said Edelgard. She smiled sadly, revealing razor sharp fangs where her canine teeth should be. “I am a vampire, Miss Eisner. The last of my coven, in fact. I am the sole heir to the legacy of the Hresvelgs, the last woman that shall have that burden.”

“I thought your kind was just an old wives tale,” said Byleth. She felt suddenly faint, her legs threatening to give out on her. She put a hand on the counter, steadying herself. Edelgard took a stool and pushed it to her, keeping her distance.

“You should listen to more old wives. They tend to know the way of things,” said Edelgard. She flipped the meat in the pan. “Water?”

“Yes please,” said Byleth. She pulled up the stool in the corner of the room, propping herself up on the counter. Edelgard drew her a glass of water from the pump faucet, setting it down in front of her. “So... you drink blood?”

“Correct,” said Edelgard. “Human blood, typically. Animals can sustain a vampire, but it is hardly an ideal existence.” 

“Oh,” said Byleth. 

“If it is any comfort, the owners of the blood I drink tend to be deplorable. It is hardly an excuse for my sins, but I try not to disturb normal folk,” said Edelgard. “I also can take blood without killing, but I do not do so unless I have the donor’s consent.”

“Wait, were those men in the woods…”

“Yes, they were to be my breakfast,” said Edelgard. “I appreciate your altruism, do not misunderstand me. But had you turned and walked away I would have been fine.”

“Then why did you just watch me fight?,” said Byleth. “You were just staring up until-” she stopped, remembering the feeling of hot blood splattering her face. 

“Because I was… intrigued,” said Edelgard. “It was fascinating to watch. You do have a way about you, you know.” Byleth blushed slightly.

“I… thank you?”

“You are welcome. Do you have anything else you wish to know?”

“I… believe that answers my most pressing questions,” said Byleth. Edelgard chuckled.

“Then I am glad I can be of service,” she said. She picked the cooked rabbit out of the pan with a fork, depositing it onto a plate. She slid it over to Byleth and pulled up another stool, sitting down next to her. Byleth took a tentative bite. It was cooked and fresh, but underseasoned. Edelgard noticed the slight grimace on her face. “Did I not cook it for long enough?”

“No, it’s fine,” said Byleth. “Just… slightly bland. Please, don’t worry about it.”

“I am sorry,” said Edelgard. “I will admit my palate has long forgotten the pleasure of food.”

“It’s okay,” said Byleth. “It is an understandable mistake. You have been a gracious host, so I cannot complain on that front.”

“You flatter me,” said Edelgard. She grabbed the bottle from beside the stove, pulling the cork out and pouring into a wine glass. Byleth caught the coppery scent of blood. “I am doing what any would do in my position. You placed yourself in harm's way for me, and I owe you a debt for that.”

“I just… wasn’t keen to leave you to your fate, even if that was misguided. Anyone would have,” said Byleth. Edelgard smiled, tight lipped.

“You give the common rabble too much credit, Miss Eisner,” she said. “But regardless, I shall do my best to repay your kindness. I saw your musket was damn near destroyed.” Byleth sighed. 

“It was my father’s. I believe I may be able to carve a new stock for it, once I am home.”

“I see,” said Edelgard. “It is not a replacement for sentiment, but I shall give you a musket from the Hresvelg collection. I do not wish to see you without a tool to defend yourself.”

“Oh,” said Byleth. “I… don’t know what to say. Thank you, Edelgard.”

“Think nothing of it,” said Edelgard. “I am not using any of them. I would prefer they go to someone who will.”

“Still. It is generous.” Edelgard made a noncommittal hum. She drained the last of the blood in her glass. 

“As far as returning to your home, I can take you in my carriage once the sun has set. Or, if you wish to return sooner you can ride Bucephalus and I will come fetch him when the sun is down.”

“I… let’s do the carriage. I will admit, I am curious to see more of your home.”

“As you wish, Miss Eisner. You have the run of the place, other than my personal quarters. The library is well stocked, if that is to your pleasure. If you need me, just call.”

“Thank you,” said Byleth. “I shall… be around.” Edelgard nodded, leaving Byleth to walk herself out.

Returning to the dining room, Byleth tried to take in the art on the walls. The paintings were clearly old, the oil paint webbed with cracks, unpreserved from the years. Standing over the head of the table was a large portrait of several vampires.

Byleth could recognize Edelgard standing off to the side, her countenance betraying a deep confidence in herself. Her hair was a light brown, cut much shorter than it was now, just below her shoulders. She stood next to other vampires, all with the same red eyes. There were 11 of them total, all standing around the chair of a seated man, older looking than the rest, with shoulder length white hair and a well trimmed beard. 

The plaque on the base of the frame read _Ionius Von Hresvelg IX and his Wards, 1693._ Below the portrait was a crest on a heater shield, a golden leaf shaped symbol on a red field. 

Byleth ran her hands over the shield, knocking the dust off the front. The gold still shone, reflecting the flickering light of the lamps. She felt a pang of sorrow in her chest to see it neglected.

She left the kitchen, stalking around the gloomy halls on the first floor. She found it was divided into wings, each half filled with sitting rooms, parlors, and other spaces dedicated to hospitality. The tables and chairs were all covered in dust, the lamps unlit and untouched. 

After some time Byleth found the door to the library. The handle still shone, featuring none of the dust or darkening that had befallen the other brass doorknobs.

The library was cluttered, with books shoved into and onto every free surface. The shelves were full, with no space left to fill. The towers on the table reached Byleth’s eyeline. An arm chair sat in the corner, the velvet fabric well worn. A lamp sat on the table next to it, a small match box set beside it. A spiral staircase led upwards into the ceiling. 

Byleth grabbed one of the tomes off the wall, flipping the paged open. They were all cut, bearing the sign of a pen knife’s blade. The tight text was a practical guide to harpsichord construction, full of hand drawn diagrams from years prior. The pages were yellow with age, crackling slightly as Byleth flipped through them. She saw handwritten annotations in neat blue-black ink, suggestions for how to improve on the designs. She set it down, trying not to disturb the ordered clutter any further. 

She took the staircase, finding herself in a study. A desk sat against the wall, several more books stacked in the corners. A leather bound journal sat in the center of the desk, a gold nibbed dip pin sitting on top of the cover. Byleth resisted the urge to flip it open, moved into the hallway.

Across the hall was an open door, revealing a sitting room. Inside sat a harpsichord and a fortepiano, set in the corner of the room by an ignored parlor. Byleth ran her fingers over the keys of the harpsichord, the plucked tone resonating in the room. A machine printed score sat on the attached music stand, annotated in the same neat handwriting as before.

“I see you have found my instruments,” said Edelgard. Byleth startled, twisting around at the sudden voice from the doorway. Her foot landed at an angle, the heel catching on one of the legs of the harpsichord. As she began to fall Edelgard moved faster than she would have thought possible, catching her in a bridal carry.

“Careful, Miss Eisner, the last thing you need is to hit your head again,” said Edelgard. Byleth blushed, trying not to look her in the eye. Edelgard tipped her upright, setting her back on her feet. 

“Sorry, you startled me,” said Byleth. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“Ah,” said Edelgard. She looked sheepish, and Byleth could have sworn that if she had a pulse she would be blushing, too. “Apologies, I forget how quiet I can be. I haven’t shared this space with mortals since… well, ever.”

“It’s ok,” said Byleth. “Do you play?”

“I dabble,” said Edelgard. She smiled, her red eyes sparkling in the lamplight. “One of the perks of undeath is all the time to practice.” She ran her fingers over the harpsichord with familiarity, tapping out the ghost of a melody. “Harpsichords were more the style in my youth, but I find that I still prefer them to the fortepiano.” 

“Will you play for me?,” said Byleth. “I will admit, I am curious.” 

“I would… I am not accustomed to playing for others,” said Edelgard. “I fear you would be disappointed.”

“Come on,” said Byleth. “I’m hardly a musician, I’m just curious.”

“I am sorry, Miss Eisner,” said Edelgard. “Perhaps another time.” As she spoke she seemed to realize what she said, glaring at herself. “Would you care to see the armory? You may have your pick of a musket.”

“Okay. I’m sorry to bother you about the music…,” said Byleth. Edelgard shrugged.

“It is no matter, I shall live,” she said. “Well, in a sense. Here, follow me.” She led Byleth out through the hallway, down to a double doored room. Edelgard pulled a key out, unlocking the doors. She threw them open. Inside was a large room filled with artifacts, weapons, armor, and books in glass boxes. The treasures stood on polished wooden racks, all covered in a heavy layer of dust. 

Byleth was drawn to a rack of swords, all constructed of fine silver and decorated with delicate engravings. She saw the same leaf shaped symbol etched onto one of the hilts, inlaid with gold.

“Do you mind if I…”

“By all means,” said Edelgard. “Just don’t hurt yourself.” Byleth picked up one of the longswords, drawing it from it’s hardened leather scabbard. Ghosting the edge with her thumb, she realized it was still sharp, as ready to use as ever. She gave it a heft, swinging it back and forth. Edelgard chuckled. “You’re a natural. Have you been trained before?”

“My dad showed me a few things, but not much. He used a saber, anyway,” said Byleth, sheathing the sword. She placed it back on the rack. 

“Is he a cavalryman? Swordplay tends to be a game for nobles with too much time on their hands,” said Edelgard. 

“He was. He died a few years ago,” said Byleth.

“I see. I am sorry,” said Edelgard. “Losing a father is never easy.”

“I’ve managed,” said Byleth. “Is all of this yours? There’s so much…”

“Yes, but not originally,” said Edelgard. “Most of these belonged to my father and siblings, before they passed. Now I keep them here.”

“I saw the portrait in the dining hall,” said Byleth. “What happened to them? There were so many of you.”

“I would prefer not to discuss it at this time,” said Edelgard. A darkness fell across her face as her eyebrows knit together. “It is a painful memory.”

“Sorry,” said Byleth. “I keep putting my foot in my mouth, don’t I?”

“Hardly,” said Edelgard. “You are simply curious, and I do not begrudge you that.” Byleth moved from the rack of swords, brushing past a full suit of plate armor. She stopped at a floor rack of muskets, all fixed with plug bayonets. She picked one up, feeling the heft of the gun. It was heavy, but she could feel the fine craftsmanship under her fingers. “Feel free to look at them all. We can put up a target once the sun goes down.”

“Are there any you’d prefer to keep?,” said Byleth. She clicked the hammer back, aiming down the barrel. It was well balanced, sitting comfortably in her arms.

“None,” said Edelgard. “Like I said, it is better they be used.” She strode across the room, pulling on a pair of leather gloves from where they hung on the wall with 11 other pairs. She picked up a silver short axe, flipping it through the air.

“This one is excellent,” said Byleth. “Thank you so much, Madam Hresvelg.”

“You are quite welcome. It has been some time since I have come in here.” As she placed the axe back Byleth browsed the other artifacts, stopping at a strange weapon.

“What is this?,” she said, gesturing to an axe made of bone. It was a strange thing, the blade formed in an arch like a fin, the spines jutting out from the heart of the blade. Byleth reached out to touch it.

“Wait!,” said Edelgard, grabbing Byleth’s hand moments before it touched the bone. “That is dangerous for mortals.” Realizing that she was holding Byleth’s hand, she dropped it, backing off. “I am sorry for grabbing you. But the blade is not safe. The imbued magic could have corrupted you.”

“What is it? It doesn’t look like any weapon I’ve seen.”

“Its name is Aymr. It is a relic, a weapon meant to be used by a Vampire Baron. The Hresvelg Coven stole it from the Maurice Coven over five-thousand years ago.”

“You’ve used the word coven a few times, what does that mean?”

“A coven is essentially a family of vampires. The Baron, or potentially Barons, sire new vampires that all share their blood and form some sort of group. Some covens are more familial, some are strictly business. There are 15 covens in Fodlan including the Primogen. There are also a handful of petty covens and sireless Kindred scattered about. I am the Baron of the Hresvelg Coven, but have chosen not to sire anyone else.” Edelgard looked far away, her eyes locked on Aymr. 

“I see…” Byleth chose not to press the matter, sensing the reticence in Edelgard’s stance. She fiddled with the hatchet in her belt. “I am sorry for my distrust. I realized what I had gotten myself into when I found the door locked and… I was scared of what I know you can do.”

“It is... understandable,” said Edelgard. She smiled sadly running a finger across one of Aymr’s spines. “You found yourself locked in a stranger’s house, one who you know is capable of great violence. I would not blame you if you still found me terrifying. I am surprised you don’t, to be quite honest.”

“You forget that your act of violence was to save my life,” said Byleth. “To be honest, I find myself rather comfortable around you.”

“Thank you, Miss Eisner,” whispered Edelgard. “I do not hear that often.”

“Please. Call me Byleth.” Edelgard smiled at her softly. 

“Alright. You may call me Edelgard, then.”

“I’m glad,” said Byleth. “Where to next?”

* * *

Byleth stood outside the stables, waiting as Edelgard hitched two horses to her carriage. She could hear her humming as she belted the horses in. Byleth had the musket slung over her shoulder, the weight a comfort. The sun had set an hour ago, the darkness of the night cut by a lantern hanging from a post on the carriage.

She heard the horses move from inside the stable. Two bay mares were hitched side to side, dragging a small closed carriage. Edelgard sat in the drivers seat, holding the reins in her right hand. She wore a heavy frock coat, the dark wool covering her slight build.

“Do you wish to ride inside the carriage, or up here with me?,” she said. 

“I think I’ll join you, it’s a nice night,” said Byleth. Edelgard nodded and held out a hand, helping Byleth pull herself up into the carriage. She sat next to her, their thighs touching in the narrow bench. 

Edelgard made a clicking noise, flicking the reins. The horses began to walk, pulling the carriage along with a jolt. 

“I know the way to Remire but you will have to direct me to your home,” said Edelgard. 

“I live just outside of town,” said Byleth. “Thank you for the ride.”

“It’s my pleasure,” said Edelgard. “Make sure you take it easy for the next few days, you are still injured. I recommend seeing a physician if at all possible.”

“I will,” said Byleth. “I’m sure Leonie is worried sick, she’ll hound me if I don’t.” 

“As she should,” said Edelgard. The carriage rolled off the grounds of the Hresvelg manor, passing through the dense trees of the Sealed Forest. The fog was much lighter than the previous night, only barely visible rolling above the ground. Byleth could see the moon through the branches of the trees. 

They drove quietly like that, Byleth occasionally breaking the silence to point out a memory she had in the forest. Edelgard listened closely, humming in approval. As they grew closer to Remire she seemed to dim slightly, her shoulders sinking.

After an hour they pulled in front of Byleth’s cabin. The light inside was on and Leonie’s mule was hitched out front. Byleth groaned, not ready to deal with the lecture she was about to receive. 

“Thank you, Edelgard,” said Byleth. “You were a gracious host, and I owe you a debt for the excellent care.”

“Think nothing of it,” said Edelgard. She smiled softly, sending a shiver up Byleth’s spine. “I am glad I was there to help.” 

“I am grateful,” said Byleth. “Will… will I see you again? I enjoyed our time together.” Edelgard’s smile evaporated like she had been shot. She looked away from Byleth, staring out into the woods.

“I… I do not expect so. It is better that you stay unassociated with my… clandestine existence,” she said. She tried to smille again, but her smile was mournful. “I did enjoy our time together, but I do not wish to burden you further.” Byleth’s heart sank. 

“I see,” she whispered. “Well… goodbye, Edelgard. I shall remember you fondly.” She stepped off the carriage, quickly walking to the door. 

_You damned fool, why are you so upset? You only just met her._

As she approached the cabin door she heard someone behind swearing. Leonie burst out, scowling furiously. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she hadn’t slept the previous night.

“Byleth!,” she said. “Where in the hell have you been?! I’ve been searching the woods, I was beginning to think you had been dragged off and eaten by the wolves. What is that gash on your forehead?”

“I’m sorry, I... hit my head, a stranger helped me for the night,” Byleth said. “I am fine, I probably recovered better at her home than I would have here.”

“Was it that woman on the cart?,” said Leonie. “Who even was she?” Byleth looked back. The road up to her house was empty, Edelgard and the carriage nowhere already gone into the night. 

“I don’t know,” said Byleth. “She was just a stranger.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This one's a lighter chapter, but I wanted to establish the internal rules of the AU. I hope this wasn't too much of an exposition dump, but I wanted y'all to sorta know the power dynamics that'll become important (also lore is fun). Hope you have a good day <3


	3. Chapter 3

The days dragged by as Byleth tried to return to her normal life. Leonie made her rest for the first few days, leaving herself with the company of nothing but her books and the animals that lazed around her cabin. 

It was a one room building, split into a small kitchen, dining area, and beds. Jeralt’s bed was as empty as it had been for the past 5 years, but Byleth couldn’t bring herself to throw it out. It served as a bed for the cats and dog that made her neck of the woods home. Byleth thought that Jeralt would have been pleased with that

After her allotted time resting, Byleth found herself in the woods again like nothing had ever happened. She hunted, she fished, she sold the meat and pelts to the traders in town, and slowly resumed her normal life under the sun. After two weeks the gash in her brow had knit shut. The only signs of her brush with the supernatural were the new pink skin it left and the musket Edelgard had given her. 

She hung Jeralt’s old gun on the wall in a place of honor, leaving her new firearm leaning against the wall by the door. The nights were growing longer as the fall began to slip away, and the leaves on the trees withered and died. Winter closed in, and Byleth scrambled to put enough money and food away to have an easy winter.

On a chilly Friday evening she walked to town, her pack filled with fresh venison. She had good luck and shot a buck that day, and she was expecting to walk away from the butcher with enough extra money to drink and be merry for the night.

The bell on the door rang as she entered the butchery. She could hear the sounds of humming from the back room as Alois worked. She laid the cuts of meat on the counter, unfolding the thin paper they were wrapped in. 

Alois stepped out of the back, wiping his hands down with a wet rag. He beamed at Byleth, stepping around the counter to give her a hug. He lifted her feet off the ground, a full crushing bear hug that left Byleth slightly out of breath.

“Good evening, Byleth! It seems you had good luck today!,” he said. He began to count the cuts of meat, placing them on a scale opposite the tray of weights. 

“I did, I stumbled across him just as the sun touched the trees. He was just standing there by the creek, and I managed not to miss.” She shrugged her shoulder, jostling the musket on her back. “The new gun makes that easier.”

“I still can scarcely believe you met some wealthy woman giving out muskets,” said Alois. “Seems like a woman I should meet!” Byleth shrugged. She had spared him the more gory details, only telling that her musket had broken it and that Edelgard had given her a replacement.

“She seemed to have more money than she knew how to spend,” said Byleth. “How are we looking for the cuts?” Alois finished weighing the cuts, placing the brass weights on the plate opposite the venison.

“They are some fine pieces,” said Alois. “54 pounds, 7 ounces total, all pieces that I can sell.” He scratched on a scrap of paper on the counter with his pencil, adding figures. “I think I can do 4 gild for the lot.” Byleth’s lip quirked upwards. 

“Alois, you don’t have to take it at a loss,” she said. 

“I shall take it however I like. 4 gild and 5 silver, final offer,” said Alois, holding out his hand. He smiled at Byleth. She chuckled and shook his hand.

“Deal, on the condition that you come have a drink with me at the pub tonight. I’m buying.”

“You have yourself a deal, miss. I just need to finish up work here, but I’ll be along shortly,” said Alois. He counted out the coins from the lock box under the register, pushing them across the counter to Byleth. She swept them into her wallet and threw her pack over her shoulder.

“See you soon,” she said. “Tell Mrs. Rangeld hello for me.” 

“Of course! Be over soon.” Byleth left the shop, crossing the town square to the Hunter’s Mark, the pub across the green. It was a squat building, built of worn wood and stone. The sounds of the patrons carousing floated out the open window, drawing Byleth in. She could smell stew cooking from inside. 

Inside she slung her empty bag on a coat hook, leaning her musket up against the wall. It was a trustworthy town, and even if someone ran off with it they would have difficulty running off with the 6 foot long weapon unnoticed. She sat down at the bar, grabbing a few of the walnuts sitting in the bowl to chew on. 

She glanced around the pub, checking to see who was around. It was a well loved venue, filled with the villagers looking to relax after a long day working. The atmosphere was homey, and Byleth would find herself drifting in even when she didn’t want to drink, just to enjoy the camaraderie. 

Leonie was working the bar, pouring ales for her patrons. She worked around the pub when she wasn’t hunting, helping her parents run the pub when she could. She glanced down the bar and noticed her new guest, filling an ale glass for her and setting it on the bar.

“Hello, how’s it going?,” said Leonie. She leaned against the back of the bar, grabbing glassware to polish. 

“It’s good,” said Byleth. “Bagged a deer today, so I have a bit of extra money for the next few weeks. For now though, I’ll start a tab.”

“Oh nice,” said Leonie. “We should go hunting together soon, I’ve been wanting to try out the arrows I made.”

Byleth hummed an affirmative, sipping at her beer. She heard the sound of heavy boots on the hardwood floor behind her and peered over her shoulder to see three strangers in bulky dark coats take one of the tables away from the bar. A chill passed up her spine as she saw them glance her way. Remire got travelers frequently, but something about them set her on edge.

Alois arrived, putting the thought out of her mind. He pulled the stool next to her out, sitting down with a thud. He boisterously greeted the patrons and slapped the bar.

“Good evening, Leonie!,” he said.

“Hey Alois, what can I get you?,” said Leonie, setting down the glass she was polishing. 

“One of the house ales please,” he said. 

“That’ll go on my tab,” said Byleth. Leonie nodded and went to pour Alois’ beer. He turned to face Byleth, a twinkling look in his eyes.

“Say, Byleth. I had to wake up a drunkard last week by pouring a beer over his face, do you know what he said?” Byleth sighed and braced herself for the coming pun.

“I seriously doubt you did that, but no, I don’t.”

“That was a _brewed_ awakening!” Leonie groaned from over the bar, leaving the beer by his arm. Byleth grimaced, but forced a laugh. Alois just frowned. “Wow, what a _brewed_ crowd.”

“Uh. Don’t quit your day job,” said Byleth. “Here, cheers to us.” She clinked glasses with Alois and settled in for a night of friendship and revelry.

* * *

By the time she was home it was well into the night. The sky was free of clouds, the light of the stars and moon enough to see by. She threw a few scraps of venison into the bowl for the cats and went inside, throwing her stuff down on the floor. She fell into one of the chairs by the table, cutting off a slice of bread and scarfing it down dry. 

One of her cats jumped up onto her lap, curling up and purring. She scratched behind its ears, slouching slightly in the chair. She had a job early in the morning tomorrow. She was to lead a group of merchants through the woods, and they had insisted on leaving at daybreak. 

She suddenly heard the approaching sound of hooves on dirt roads. The sound crested just outside her door, the horses whinnying as they came to a halt. She put down the cat and peeked out the window, seeing 3 dark figures in the dirt. They carried guns and long knives, wearing the same bulky black coats she had seen at the bar.

Their weapons were drawn as the gathered in front of the door. Byleth swore, grabbing her musket from by the door and quickly loading it with ball and powder. Her hands shook as she worked. She could hear rough voices through the door.

“Do we even know if she’s here?,” said one of them. “We lost her after she left the bar.”

‘Where else would she go? Remember, this bitch killed Kostas, she’s a threat,” Byleth’s blood ran cold. They knew who she was, and even if she managed to fight these three off there was no guarantee that more wouldn’t come.

“Solon better pay us well for her head…” They sharply rapped at her door, the wood shaking under their fists. Byleth slid over to the back window, holding her breath as she opened it and slid outside. Just as she closed the window the cabin door was kicked open, the three figures storming in. 

“She’s not fucking here,” said one of them. “There’s just goddamn cats.”

“Look around, she might be hiding.” They began to tear the cabin apart, flipping mattresses and throwing open all the cabinets and wardrobes. Byleth crept around the house, keeping close to the wall and away from the stray light pouring out of the windows. 

Around the front of the cabin the horses sat idle, chewing at the grass beneath their hooves. Byleth slowly approached them, holding out her hands and trying to keep them from making noise. 

“Easy there, friends. I just need to borrow one of y’all, no need to fuss…” The horses idly flipped their tails as she slid up to one, patting it’s muzzle. “Here, I’m going to need your help.” She tentatively slipped a foot in one of the stirrups and pulled herself up over the horse and into the saddle. She slung her musket over the horn, taking the reins and turning the horse to the road. She heard the clatter from inside the cabin stop, realizing that she was about to have company. 

She took the musket and pointed it at the ground between the other two horses. She drove her heels into the sides of her horse and pulled the trigger, the roar of the powder echoing from the trees. The other horses bolted into the woods as she took off down the road.

The would-be assassins burst out of the cabin, screaming and shooting. She felt a pellet from one of the shots tear across her thigh but kept riding, the adrenaline in her blood keeping her moving as fast as possible. 

She flew through the woods, navigating only by the light of the moon. She didn’t hear the bandits following her, but she didn’t dare slow down, galloping down the Sealed Forest’s paths almost by instinct. 

After the hard ride she skidded up to the Hresvelg Estate, her horse kicking up a cloud of dust on the dirt road to the stable. Edelgard was in the garden, reading and drinking a cup of tea. When she saw Byleth she jumped to her feet and ran up.

“Byleth? Are you okay?,” she said. Her nose quirked. “You’re bleeding. Here, let me help you down.” She helped Byleth down from the horse, taking the reins and leading it to the stable. “What happened?”

“Some people came to my house, they were going to kill me,” said Byleth, limping as she followed Edelgard. “I managed to slip out the window before they noticed and steal a horse. They mentioned Kostas, the man you killed.”

“Hmm, How on earth would they…,” said Edelgard. She stopped and slapped a palm to her head. “Damn me to hell, one of them got away. Which means whoever sent them knows who you are. Did they mention who that may be?”

“They mentioned someone named Solon,” said Byleth. Edelgard stopped in her tracks, a flicker of horror growing in her eyes. She shut the stable door, locking it with a click.

“Goddamn,” she muttered, running her hands through her hair. “Were you followed?”

“I scared off their horses, but I didn’t cover my tracks.”  
  


“Then they will be here soon. I shall have to fight.” She pulled off her coat, tossing it aside. 

“Are they… also vampires?,” said Byleth. Edelgard shook her head.

“If they were vampires you would already be dead,” said Edelgard. She tied her hair up with a thin red ribbon, pulling it into a long ponytail. She flexed her arms, the tips of her fingers elongating into razor sharp points. “Here, wait inside, somewhere away from windows. I’ll come fetch you when they’re gone.”

“I’m not leaving you!,” said Byleth. “I can fight, let me.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard said tersely. “You are not trained, and these are paid killers. You would be a liability were you out here with me.”

“But…,” Byleth looked around desperately. She looked up and saw a balcony on the manor several floors above, a perfect spot to see the whole battlefield from. “I’ll be on the balcony then, with my musket. I’ll provide covering fire.”

“Byleth-”

“I am not leaving you to risk your life alone.” Edelgard’s jaw tensed like a wire about to snap. 

“I… fine. Do as you will. Here’s the key,” she said, holding out a small brass key. “Make haste, they will be here soon.” Byleth ran off, bursting through the front doors and sprinting up the stairs. She ascended several flights, finding herself on the fourth floor. Following her internal compass she tried the door that she thought would lead to the balcony. Finding it locked, she used the key, the handle turning with no effort. 

Inside was a lavish bedroom, with a sitting area, bookshelves, and a plush bed with silken sheets and more pillows than she could count. Sitting among the pillows were a few stuffed bears, many with ribbons tied around their neck. The balcony sat on the edge of the room behind double glass doors, each with accompanying shutters to block out sunlight. She stepped outside and crouched down, loading another round into her musket. 

From her vantage point she could see the entire grounds, including Edelgard pacing by the steps to the door. She had rolled her sleeves up and pulled off her cravat and waistcoat, discarding them onto the stone steps. Byleth blushed slightly to see her suspenders, fine patterned things with brass fixtures and snaps. 

She doused the gas lanterns by the door, plunging the grounds into inky darkness. In the sudden darkness Byleth could just make out her hair. She heard hooves tearing through the forest, a light approaching as the three riders burst out of the woods.

They were here.

* * *

Edelgard ceased pacing as she heard the riders approach, stepping onto the stairs with her legs shoulder width apart. She shed her feigned human mannerisms, letting her hungry red eyes and unnatural stillness serve as a grim warning. 

The riders stopped in front of her, dismounting and drawing weapons. One stepped to the front, a burly man carrying a shotgun, with pistols and a knife strapped to his waist. Edelgard could see the scars under the brim of his hat. The man was clearly a hunter.

“Where is she, Hresvelg? You know we can’t let her live,” he said. Edelgard snarled, her voice harsh. 

“You shall do just that. I knew not that Solon still was putrefying the earth. Tell me why he’s hired you to kill me and I’ll spare your pathetic lives.” One of the hunters in the back looked nervous, pulling back the hammer of her musket. Edelgard marked her for later.

“I don’t know, didn’t ask,” said the hunter, smiling. “Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give me the girl and I’ll give you a headstart before we chase you down and drive a stake through your shrivelled heart.” 

“The hard way it is, then,” said Edelgard. She tensed her legs, ready to spring. As one of the flanking hunters raised his gun she sprung to life, leaping 15 feet to the side. His shot connected with the wooden door, sending splinters flying. 

As she hit the ground she kicked off again, lunging forward at him. The blow connected, sending a jolt through Edelgard’s shoulder. She knocked him off his feet, grabbing him by the face and smashing his jaw into the earth. He connected with a sickly crunch, blood gushing from his mouth as he spit teeth out.

The lead hunter leveled his gun and shot, sending shards of silver flying through the night. Edelgard grabbed the downed hunter and threw him into the firing line, his body absorbing the pellets with a spurt of pink mist. He screamed as he hit the ground, his mangled voice gurgling with the sound of blood and agony.

A shot from the balcony hit the ground by the lead hunter, sending him ducking for cover. He looked up and saw Byleth’s shock of blue hair framed in the gas lamp glow.

“Shoot her!,” he screamed, drawing his pistol and knife. More shots rang out as the other hunter shot up at the balcony. Byleth ducked back behind the wall, the rounds shattering the glass door. The lead hunter charged Edelgard, swinging at her with his blade. She dodged at the last minute, the knife only grazing her upper arm. It sizzled where it touched skin, the silver in the blade burning like the sun. 

Edelgard swiped at his throat with her claws but glanced off his shoulder, knocking his hat to the ground. He pulled up his pistol, trying to fire point blank into Edelgard’s head, but she was faster. She knocked his arm up with her elbow, sending the round uselessly into the air. Bringing her fist forward she punched him in the nose, the bone and cartilage shattering with a wet crunch. 

As he fell to the ground she drove her heel down into his throat with enough force to snap his neck. She took a second to survey the battlefield only to see the last bounty hunter bearing down on her with a knife, the silver blade inches from plunging into her chest. At the last moment one last shot rang out from the balcony, connecting with the hunter’s leg and sending her to the ground, whimpering in pain. 

Edelgard cracked her neck and grabbed the hunter by the collar, dragging her over to the stable. She lifted her by her shirt, pinning her to the wooden wall. She bared her fangs as the hunter cowered in fear.

“Let’s try this again. Why did Solon hire you?,” she barked. “I will not hesitate to end your pitiful existence, so do feel free to share.”

“H-he said he needed your blood! Something about a resurrection, I don’t know. I just signed on as a junior hunter, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop…” Edelgard furrowed her brow.

“Did you hear who he’s resurrecting? If you’re hiding something-”

“I’m not!,” the hunter yelled. “I promise I don’t know anything, please don’t kill me…” Edelgard dropped her, letting her slump against the wall.

“Leave,” she said. “Do not come back, or I will feed you to my wolves. And for your own health, do not take any more jobs from Solon or any other Agarthan filth that still crawls the earth.” The hunter nodded and limped off, grabbing her horse and cantering away. 

Edelgard sighed, walking back to the hunter that she had thrown. He lived yet, his lungs slowly filling with blood and viscera. She kneeled beside him, pulling his throat towards her and sinking her fangs into the tender skin. She drank deeply from him, the blood coursing through her body and filling her with new vigor. With a shudder he ceased moving. 

She looked up to the balcony and saw Byleth had left, presumably heading down the stairs to the grounds. She checked herself for injuries, a searing pain shooting through her arm as she ran a hand over it. 

The cut made by the silver knife still burned, the skin sizzling where the blade had touched. She ran a claw through the cut, cutting out the poisoned skin and letting blood flow freely. As she pulled out the last of the tainted flesh the cut began to knit itself shut, her skin healing as if nothing had touched it. 

“Edelgard, are you ok?,” said Byleth, running up to her. She looked over the carnage with wide eyes, taking in the sight of blood with trepidation. 

“I am, thanks to you. Well shot,” said Edelgard. She wiped the blood off her chin, spitting on the ground to clear her mouth. “I think we are safe for the moment.”

“I think so. Thank you, Edelgard,” said Byleth. “This is twice you’ve saved my life.”

“It is my pleasure. And besides, you saved me from a silver knife to the chest, and potentially from having my head cut off and ashes scattered to the wind,” said Edelgard. Byleth grimaced.

“Don’t joke like that,” she said. She leaned in, wiping a smear of blood from Edelgard’s cheek with her thumb, leaving a faint red streak. “So… what now?”

“Ah, yes,” said Edelgard. She picked up the body at her feet, carrying it to lie with the other. “First, I bury these poor bastards. After that… I suspect you will have to remain by my side for some time. The hunters knew your face, and were you to return home they would be able to find you again. I am… sorry for getting you wrapped up in this.”

“It’s my own fault,” said Byleth. “They wouldn’t have known me if I hadn’t intervened in the Sealed Forest.”

“Yes, but that was for my benefit, ergo the fault lies with me,” said Edelgard. “It’s the Agarthans, no less. I thought I had salted the earth of whatever hell they sprung from, but Solon yet lives. I’ll need to meet with the other Barons, they ought to be made aware of their presence.”

“Who are the Agarthans?,” said Byleth. 

“They are another family of Vampires,” said Edelgard. A stormy look moved across her face, her mouth drawing into a snarl. “They oppose the rule of the Covens and Primogen. They use cursed magic to meet their ends, twisting the minds and souls of mortals and vampires alike. I thought we had killed them all, but evidently not.”

“They… do you have history with them?”

“Yes,” said Edelgard. “They killed my family.”

“I’m sorry,” said Byleth, placing a hand over Edelgard’s. 

“I survived it,” said Edelgard. “I… do not wish to speak of it further. I shall tell you that dark tale another time, perhaps when I have had a bottle of wine.” Byleth slid up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Edelgard stiffened, but relaxed into the hug, cradling Byleth’s back in her arms. She pulled away, smiling slightly. “I will send a messenger bird to Garreg Mach. I’ll call the Coven leaders and we can discuss how to best address the new threat. For now though, I’m sure you need sleep.”

Byleth nodded, the sudden weight of exhaustion pressing down on her shoulders. She yawned, drawing a chuckle out of Edelgard. 

“Here, the bath is free to use, and the guest room bed has been remade. My home is yours, so do not hesitate to use the amenities. I shall try to rustle up more appetizing food for you while you sleep. For the moment I need to bury these poor bastards.”

“Thank you,” said Byleth. “I shall see you in the morning?”

“You shall. Sleep well, Byleth.” Edelgard left to fetch a shovel, stepping back into the stables. Byleth went inside, pulling her boots off by the door and padding to the bath in her socks. She turned on the faucet with steaming water and undressed, peeling her sweat drenched clothes off her tired body. 

She slipped into the large bath, her muscles relaxing in the steaming water. The pellet had thankfully not lodged itself in her leg, only grazing across the skin. She washed herself, cleaning the wound along with the rest of her body. As she left the tub she saw the silk robe she had worn on the first night hanging on a hook on the door. She pulled it around herself, folding her sweaty clothes and placing them by the door.

She went to her room, stretching out on the bed. She had missed the plush mattress over the last few weeks, and her body ached for sleep. She gave into the need, letting herself drift off into a deep dream. 

* * *

Byleth found herself in a dark room, chained to the wall by her ankles. The walls were made of dark, squirming masses, like the stone rotted and had begun to slough off the bones of the earth, melting and reforming in dizzying forms. Her skin was rubbed raw and bloody under the manacles, her body broken and filthy. 

She felt her body crawl, like it was filled with burning embers shifting and searching for each other between the thin layers of her skin. The walls pulsed as two pale, red, hateful eyes on the opposite wall slid open, the sclera colored in stygian ink. 

She knew in her heart, knew in her body that these eyes _hated_ her. The hatred they felt was alien, burning the parts of her mind that reached out to touch it. She recoiled from it, shrinking against the throbbing wall as the eyes cut through her flesh. 

It spoke to her, it’s voice crawling across her mind like ancient stone grinding against itself, like nails being driven through her fingers, like a gaping maw in the world that knew nothing but hunger. It did not use words, but she could feel what it wanted. It wanted ancient blood, the ancient pact it had been promised and treacherously denied.

Her mind dissolved under the weight, her vision swimming into a pastiche of rage and eternal gnawing hunger, the buzzing underneath her skin swelling to fill her throat. Her personhood unravelled, the string that tied her together pulling out into a long unbroken red strand.

She woke screaming, covered in sweat and shaking with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Halloween is this coming Saturday, so I hope you're as excited as I am. Enjoy yourselves <3


	4. Chapter 4

Byleth tried to pull herself together. She was soaked in sweat, her hair plastered to her face. The bedroom door burst open and Edelgard leapt in, braced to fight.

“Byleth!,” she said, kneeling by the bed. “Are you alright?”

“It was just a nightmare,” said Byleth. She shook, her teeth chattering against her will. “I… I’m okay.” Edelgard sighed, taking her hand in her own. 

“Do you wish to talk about it?,” she said. “I’m hardly the best at… emotional comfort, but I will do my best.” Byleth shook her head and stepped out of the bed.

“It was just… incomprehensible. I think I just need to distract myself. Can I help you in any way?,” she said.

“I definitely understand that urge,” said Edelgard. She wryly smiled, standing from her kneel. “If you change your mind, I’m right here. Here, you can help me tend the horses, I need to prepare them for our journey.” 

“Sure,” said Byleth. “But, uh… I could stand clean clothes. Do you have anything I could wear?” 

“We’ll pilfer my sibling’s garments,” she said. “I believe that some of them are your size. Here, follow me.” She led Byleth out the door and up to the top floor, cracking one of the unmarked doors gently. Inside was a bedroom, covered in dust. Byleth could see small footprints in the dirt on the wooden floor.

Edelgard threw open the wardrobe, revealing a rack of clothing. 

“Take your pick,” she said. “I shall wait outside.” She nodded and left, leaving Byleth in the bedroom alone. She shuffled through the clothes, looking for something to her taste. The clothes were all finely made of wool, velvet, and tightly woven cotton. She pulled a blouse out, a flowing piece with ruffles stitched into the sleeves. It was nicer than anything she had ever worn.

She dressed herself as plainly as possible in blouse, bodice, and wool trousers that wouldn’t hinder her movement. At a whim she decided to take one decorative piece, a long gray coat accented with silver stitching across the back. 

As she stepped outside of the room Edelgard’s eyes widened and darted away. She leaned against the wall, feigning relaxation.

“You look good,” she said. “Very… good. Yes.” Byleth chuckled, posing in the garments. 

“I could become used to wearing such nice clothes as these. I feel like a wealthy woman.”

“Nonsense,” said Edelgard. “You have much better taste than a wealthy woman. You should see some of the clothes that the elder vampires wear, they still act as if they live in the era when they were turned.” Byleth giggled, spinning in her clothes.

“Here, let’s go see the horses.” They descended the stairs, exiting the building into the chill of the night. Byleth breathed in the cold air, shaking the lingering dread from her body. The bodies were gone, the only sign they had been out were the dark stains in the grass.

Edelgard entered the stables, picking up pitchforks from the hooks on the wall. She handed one to Byleth, gesturing to the stalls. They cleaned as the horses slept, turning and replacing the soiled hay underfoot.. 

“I believe that the horse you stole is by all rights yours,” said Edelgard. “She’s a strong beast, and will serve you well.”

“She’s a good girl,” said Byleth. She pet her side, the bristled fur pleasant to her touch. “I should give her a name.”

“Yes, I find that helps me feel more connected to my steeds,” said Edelgard. “We still have the saddle she used before, but if we need to we can purchase her new goods. I was thinking we’d take her with us. I think she knows how to drive a carriage.”

“Excellent,” said Byleth. She crouched by the mare, thinking for a second. “I think I’ll name you Cordelia. I look forward to getting to know you better.”

“Great,” said Edelgard, smiling. “Now, in regards to our venture I sent the bird to Garreg Mach, so we can start our journey tomorrow night. We will have to travel by the moon and stay at inns during the day.”

“Wouldn’t it be faster for you to drive the cart at night, and for me to drive it during the day?”

“It would,” said Edelgard. “But there is always a chance that more of Solon’s assassins will be hunting us. If they beset you in the daylight there is nothing I can do to help you fend them off, and there could be many of them.”

“I see,” said Byleth. “I gave it some thought last night while I was bathing, I think you should help teach me to fight. It looks like we will not escape further bloodshed for the time being.” Edelgard’s eyebrow quirked, but she only shrugged in response. 

“You are right. Garreg Mach has adequate facilities for training, I shall teach you once we are there,” she said. She ran her fingers along her jaw as if she were stroking a beard, lost in thought. “For the time being I wish to give you a silver dagger and sword. It is likely that our pursuers will start to be vampires, and I want you to be able to defend yourself.”

“So many presents, Edelgard. I’m beginning to feel like you’re courting me,” said Byleth. She playfully smiled, drawing stammering out of Edelgard. 

“I, uh. I am doing what any good host would do,” said Edelgard. “Please, um. Here, I need to hunt for you. Please do not hesitate to borrow books from the library should you not be able to sleep.”

She turned on her heels and left, running into the woods. Byleth chuckled, walking back to the house.

* * *

The trip was slow and uneventful. Byleth spent most of her waking hours in taverns as Edelgard slept, reading books she had brought from the Hresvelg library to pass the time. At nights they travelled, Edelgard driving the carriage through the rolling Adrestian hills. Byleth tried to keep her company, but spent much of the trip trying to sleep inside the carriage. They remained unacosted by bandits, but she always felt safer with her musket on her back.

On the final night of the journey she decided to stay up late and keep Edelgard company. She wrapped herself up in a big woolen coat and blankets, unable to rely on Edelgard’s body heat to stave off the chill. The spires of Garreg Mach were visible through the trees, the lights from the monastery beckoning them in.

“I’ve never seen the monastery before,” said Byleth. “It’s so big.”

“Truly?,” said Edelgard. “We host all our conclaves here, so I have become accustomed to the sight. I envy you for seeing it with fresh eyes.”

“My father wasn’t religious, so we never made pilgrimages to see Lady Rhea’s Masses. Not much reason to go otherwise, unless for sightseeing,” said Byleth.

“Then I will have to show you… oh, goddamn,” said Edelgard. She slapped herself on the forehead. “I forgot to tell you something important.”

“What is it?,” said Byleth. 

“So, you know how I have mentioned the Primogen, the Coven of Seiros? Lady Rhea is their Baron,” said Edelgard. Byleth snorted.

“Very funny,” said Byleth. Edelgard didn’t laugh. “Wait, what? Surely you’re joking.”

“No, I am not. Lady Rhea is one of the oldest Vampires in Fodlan,” said Edelgard.

“What the fuck?,” said Byleth. “The Pope is a Vampire?!”

“Yes, I uh, forgot that that wasn’t common knowledge,” said Edelgard, sheepishly. “Her mother was the first vampire in Fodlan.”

“Holy shit,” said Byleth. “But how does she do public appearances in the day?”

“She wears a crown and veil for a reason,” said Edelgard. “She has mortal body doubles. Anyone who would get close to her knows, everyone else is too far away to notice.”

“So, we’re going to meet the pope AND the oldest vampire in Fodlan,” said Byleth. “Well I’ll be damned. I wonder what dad would have thought of this.”

“If he were sensible he would have ran the other direction,” said Edelgard, wryly. “Unfortunately you don’t have that luxury.”

“I see,” said Byleth. “So, you never told me what the deal is with the Primogen.”

“Ah, yes,” said Edelgard. “They’re the first coven, the children of the Primogeniture Vampire. They are absurdly powerful, the strength of their blood enough to outpace even the strongest vampire Baron. Their blood is the source of the 14 covens, with the covens each deriving their particular strain of vampirism from some semblance of their talents. For instance, the Hresvelg coven retained some of Rhea’s strength.”

“Are there any other Barons I should be aware of?,” said Byleth. “I don’t want to put my foot in my mouth.”

“The Barons are most likely to be… indifferent towards you. They are not used to mortals. Some may show interest, but I can fend them off if they are a nuisance,” said Edelgard. “One in particular, Hubert Von Vestra, may try to interrogate you. He was my retainer at one point.”

“Why isn’t he your retainer anymore?”

“I dismissed him,” said Edelgard. “He was… his position within the house Hresvelg was complex. His family had an agreement with my father and his predecessors that the Vestras were to serve the Hresvelgs. They are a Petty Coven, but they were valued by my family. However, once they were all dead I decided to free them from our service. I sent him to live by his husband’s side in the Aegir Coven.”

“Hmm,” said Byleth. Edelgard’s eyes were locked on the road, but Byleth could see that they were distant. She leaned on her shoulder, bumping her head into Edelgard’s.

“Regardless, you shall meet them tomorrow night,” said Edelgard. “Rhea said she would be ‘delighted to make your acquaintance.’” Byleth felt a shiver run down her spine as the carriage began to ascend the hill into the monastery’s gate.

As they rolled into the gates a slender man approached. Byleth could see red eyes glimmering under the brim of his hat. He smiled politely, bowing deeply.

“Greetings, Baron Hresvelg. Nothing to report. Lady Rhea sends her well wishes, and would like you to know that your quarters are ready for you. The other Barons have arrived,” he said.

“Thank you, friend,” said Edelgard, sliding off the carriage bench. She extended a hand to Byleth, helping her down the wood step. The young vampire hopped up onto the carriage, driving it off towards the stables.

Edelgard propped up her arm, offering it to Byleth. 

“Shall we? I’ll give you the grand tour later, for now I just wish to settle in and change out of travelling clothes.”

Byleth took her arm, wrapping her own through the crook of Edelgard’s elbow. They walked through the pathways of the monastery, the streets full of undeath. The buildings were beautiful, faintly illuminated by the glow of street lamps and the light of the moon. Edelgard led her through high vaulting doors into the monastery building. The opening hall was massive, the columns supporting a high vaulted ceiling. Various vampires came and went in religious garb.

“Are these all vampires members of the Primogen?,” whispered Byleth. “There are so many…”

“They are the Children of Seiros, for the most part,” said Edelgard. “They are technically part of the Primogen, but are not children of the Primogeniture Goddess like Lady Rhea. Some are the wards and vassals of the other covens.” A few flashed sharp smiles at Byleth as she passed. Their red eyes were almost hypnotizing, drawing her in closer. Edelgard glared at anyone who looked like they might approach.

They descended a narrow staircase, emerging into a juncture of hallways. To the left a long hallway stretched out, lined with doors. Edelgard led them down to the end, pushing open the double doors. Inside was a living area, with a parlor, and table filling the room. Their bags were already there, laying by the doors at the back of the room. Edelgard sighed and sat, pulling her riding boots off.

“Sit, sit,” she said, twisting to recline on the couch. Byleth sat in one of the armchairs, sinking into the plush cushion. “If you wish to sleep, feel free. The door to the left leads to the Ward quarters, where my siblings and I would sleep if we came. I will be in the Baron’s quarters next door.”

“Okay,” said Byleth. “Honestly, I could go for a bite to eat. Uh… there is a kitchen somewhere in the monastery, right?”

“There is,” said Edelgard. “It’s necessary to feed the donors. I’ll have them bring up food.”

“Donors?,” said Byleth. 

“The humans we keep for feeding,” said Edelgard. “There are too many vampires for us all to hunt, so we keep thralls around for sustenance.”

“Oh,” said Byleth. She felt her skin crawl at the idea of hundreds of humans being kept like cattle. “That is…”

“Unsettling, I’m sure,” said Edelgard. “I apologize, that certainly won’t be the last time our sanguine customs disturb you.”

“I thought you were like,” said Byleth. “You know. You seem so…”

“Normal?”

“Good,” said Byleth. Edelgard smiled sadly.

“I’m a vampire, Byleth, evil is part of the package. There’s a reason mortals think of us as monsters,” she said. “This is why I’ve been so confused that you find me a comforting presence. By all rights you should hate and fear me.”

“But you’ve been so kind,” said Byleth. “I mean, this is just… culture shock? I hunt, kill, and eat deer, fish, rabbits. It would be hypocritical to say that it’s nothing alike.” Edelgard frowned.

“Don’t misunderstand, I do not hate what I am. In many ways I am quite comfortable with what I am, and what I do. But do not misunderstand and think of me as some pure-hearted creature,” she said. “You would do both of us a disservice.”

“I… okay,” said Byleth. She yawned, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Edelgard chuckled.

“You ought to sleep, it has been a long few days. Here, I’ll bring your pack,” she said. She hoisted the pack over her shoulder, holding a hand out. Byleth took it and pulled herself up, following Edelgard to the leftmost room. It was a large bedroom with several twin sized beds, each with a small chest at their foot. Edelgard set the pack on top of one of them, folding down the covers. “I shall give you some privacy. If you need anything I shall be in the other room. Sleep well, Byleth.” 

She left, shutting the door behind her. Byleth disrobed and snuffed the lamp by the door, plunging the room into darkness. She slipped into bed, falling asleep after only moments.

* * *

She awoke some time later, still in the same dark room. There were no windows, and Byleth found herself disoriented. After lighting the lamp she saw that the clock read a quarter until two. She dressed and went back to the central room. Edelgard sat on the armchair, flipping through a well loved book.

“Good morning, sleep well?,” she said, eyes flicking up towards Byleth. “I’m glad you could sleep in, you’ll be up late again for the Conclave.”

“It’s strange being underground,” said Byleth. “I’m used to the sun waking me.”

“No such thing here,” said Edelgard, grinning. “Here, there’s some food at the table, help yourself.” Byleth sat down in one of the chairs, slicing off a cut of bread and pulling grapes off the stem. She ate slowly, filling her growling stomach. Edelgard came to join her, bringing the book. “I gave it some thought, if it is alright with you we should stay here for a while after the conclave. It will be safer under the arm of the Primogen.”

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to be,” said Byleth. “Well… you know what I mean.” Edelgard nodded.

“It is hardly ideal. However, we shall work to resolve the current crisis as quickly as possible so you may return to your life. After the conclave we prepare. For the time being, though, try to relax. It will begin at midnight.” 

Byleth spent the rest of the evening reading, chatting, and recuperating from the long journey. She was becoming more used to staying up at night, but her body protested her attempts to completely redo her circadian rhythm.

At 10:04 Edelgard folded her book shut with a thud.

“Here, I am going to begin to get ready for the conclave. I suggest you do the same. Do you mind if I take my bath first?,” said Edelgard.

“Not at all. Your hair will take more time to dry, I’m sure,” said Byleth. 

“Excellent. I shall be as brief as possible,” said Edelgard, stretching and heading into the bathroom. The door swung shut with a click of the lock. Byleth began to pace, organizing her thoughts for the night to come. After 30 minutes Edelgard re-emerged, her wrapped in a red silk robe. “Your turn.”

Byleth nodded and headed into the bathroom. The tub was massive, enough to hold several people. It was filled with steaming clean water with several soaps and perfumes beside the rim, enough to keep Byleth perfumed for weeks. Byleth stripped and cleaned herself, scouring the dirt that had accumulated on her skin after 3 days of travel.

Before she knew it she had dried herself off and thrown on a robe. When she entered the main room Edelgard was applying makeup in a hand mirror. She had no reflection, and had put on gaudy rings to guide her hands in the mirror. She brushed rouge onto her cheeks, giving her ghostly pale skin an appearance of blush. 

“That’s impressive,” said Byleth. “I don’t think I could manage to paint my face without seeing myself.”

“The benefits of hundreds of years of practice,” said Edelgard. “I’d eat something before we go, it could take a few hours.” Byleth hummed a response, taking an apple and a slice of bread. She ate quickly, devouring the food with precise efficiency. After doing so she dressed herself.

She had picked out the formal clothes for the conclave before they had left the Hresvelg Manor. She had never been one for formality, dressing primarily in the simple hunters garb that she could easily make and repair. She found herself out of her depth with the finer clothes of Edelgard’s siblings.

  
She wore a long, dark blue coat, a silken shirt with frilly sleeves, form fitting black waist coat, and black slacks that showed off the muscles in her thighs. She had a jabot tied around her neck, pinned in place with a gold and emerald brooch. She had never cared much for dresses.

When she rejoined Edelgard the makeup was away. Edelgard was doing her hair up into an updo, weaving her silvery locks into a simple chignon. Her robe had shifted slightly, revealing the lower part of her neck and the two small puncture scars that she carried. 

Byleth sat back down on the couch, yawning. Edelgard chuckled.

“If you think you can manage a short nap, go ahead. I’ll be sure to wake you up,” she said. Byleth nodded, leaning back into the couch. She let herself slip away, dozing as she lounged. 

A short while later she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She glanced up to see Edelgard’s red eyes. She groaned and sat up.

“Time to go?,” she said, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She caught sight of Edelgard, the daze vanishing as she took the sight in. Edelgard was wearing a proper gown, the hoop skirt reaching the floor. It was made of Red silk, patterned with a design evoking flickering flames. Her arms were covered by long gloves, immaculately white. “Shit.”

“What, do I look alright?,” said Edelgard, glancing herself over. “I will admit, I’m not too excited about dresses as a rule, but I have something of an image to maintain.”

“You look gorgeous,” said Byleth. 

“Truly?,” said Edelgard. She smiled playfully. “Now who is courting whom, Miss Eisner?” Byleth blushed, averting her eyes. 

“Shouldn’t we get going?”

“We should,” said Edelgard. “But first, you should know… I am truly sorry, but the night will begin with feedings. We won’t kill the donors, but it will be bloody.”

“I can handle it,” said Byleth. “I’ve seen you feed before.”

“Yes, but,” Edelgard started. She sighed. “It is… different when the vampire doesn’t kill the donor. It’s, for lack of a better word… Goddess Almighty, it is sensual.” Byleth quirked her eyebrow. 

“What,” she said. 

“Part of the vampiric charm,” said Edelgard. “Feeding provides a rush to the donor. It’s… it can be a lot. So please, be ready.” She helped Byleth to her feet, dusting off her jacket and straightening the lapels.

“Okay...,” said Byleth. “Well, let’s go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I had to split this chapter into two halves because it would have been obnoxiously long, but this way you get a chapter early! Enjoy yourselves <3


	5. Chapter 5

The doors in front of the audience room were massive. The two polished doors were carved, the scene of a medieval battle displayed in relief. Byleth tried to swallow her nerves as the door swung open noiselessly. 

Inside was a large room with a high, vaulting ceiling, held up by a colonnade surrounding the room. It was lit by a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the kerosene lights hanging among the glass casting long shadows at the feet of the 30 some-odd bodies in the room. Under their feet Byleth could see a mosaic depicting a tall vampire in white robes and a crown of stars, smiling beatifically down on her subjects below. She was surrounded by a ring of circles bearing crests. She caught sight of the one on the Hresvelg shield under the shifting feet of a vampire.

The room swung its gaze onto her, the many red eyes almost pulling her in. From the middle of the pack stepped a tall woman in full regalia, wearing a crown and headpiece that made her taller than nearly anyone in the room. 

“Greetings, Baron Hresvelg. It has been some years since you last graced my halls, hasn’t it?,” said Lady Rhea, smiling gently. Byleth could see the fangs in her mouth and the pallor of her skin. Her pale green hair hung down in curtains over her back.

“It has,” said Edelgard. “This is Byleth Eisner, the mortal who has become entangled in our affairs.”

“I see,” said Rhea. She walked across the floor to Byleth as if she were gliding. Byleth was almost a head shorter than her, so she had to look up to meet her crimson eyes. She reached out and placed a hand under Byleth’s chin, turning her head slightly as if to examine the curve of her neck. “Welcome to our fold, Byleth Eisner. It has been some time since one of your family came to visit us.”

“What?,” said Byleth. “I… what?” Rhea chuckled, removing her hand.

“Did your father never tell you of his time as a hunter?,” she said, her red eyes flashing. “How surprising.”

“Her father was a hunter?,” said Edelgard. “Rhea, are you saying you knew him?”

“I am,” said Rhea. “She is of stronger stock than most mortals. Jeralt was a force to be reckoned with. He served the Primogeniture proudly for years.”

“I’ll be damned,” said one of the vampires. He leaned against a column, a shock of shaggy red hair swept back off his face. “She’s cute, she has the blood. Interesting mortal you found, Edelgard.”

“Sylvain, please,” snapped Edelgard. Rhea ignored her, stepping to the side and holding an arm out to the crowd.

“I shall introduce you to the Barons,” said Rhea. “And then we shall drink.” With a wave of her hand the vampires got in a line, clustered together in small groups.

Rhea went down the line, introducing the barons, their guests, and their covens. Byleth felt her head swim with all the names, the intoxicating stares of the room upon her. When Rhea introduced Baron Von Aegir she noticed a tall, thin man in black behind him, glaring at her with unveiled ferocity. 

“We welcome you to our home, Byleth,” said Rhea. “I believe we have held off for long enough, it is time to drink. I’ll have the thralls brought in, unless…” She flicked her eyes between Byleth and Edelgard, quirking up an eyebrow. Edelgard bared her fangs and grabbed Byleth by the wrist, pulling her closer.

“Absolutely not,” she said. “Bring your thralls.” A few of the barons chuckled, but Rhea simply waved to one of the servants at the edge of the room. The doors swung open again, a line of 10 humans filing in one after the other. Their eyes were glazed over, following set patterns to the center of the room, arranging themselves in a circle facing inwards.

Edelgard squeezed Byleth’s hand, joining the rest of the Barons in surrounding the mortals. The humans tilted their heads, exposing their necks to the hungry eyes of the vampires. Byleth found herself transfixed, hovering outside of the circle. She couldn’t bring herself to look away. Edelgard looked back at her, mouthing a word.

_ Sorry. _

With a wave of Rhea’s hand the vampires were on them. It was hard to see between all the bodies, but the coppery scent of blood was thick on the air as they feasted. Drifting over the throng of bodies came the sounds of moaning. Byleth’s chest tightened as she realized the moans were of pleasure, rather than agony.

After what felt like a lifetime, the vampires receded. Their mouths were stained red, their thralls flushed and oozing blood from the puncture wounds on their neck. Byleth saw blood drip down Edelgard’s chin and onto her chest, rolling down onto her dress. 

“Delicious,” said one of the vampires, a man with brown skin and swept back waves of hair. “You know how to make a man feel welcome, Lady Rhea.”

“We aim to please, Claude,” said Rhea. “Now, let us get down to business. Edelgard, you bring news?”

“Yes, I do,” said Edelgard. “As I sent in my letter, I have reason to believe that Those Who Slither In the Dark still linger in some foul corner of the world. Their mercenaries have made attempts on my life, and on Byleth’s after she fought off a group of them.”

“How do we know it is them? Mercenaries are hardly uncommon,” said Baron Blayddid. His face was gaunt, one of his eyes covered by a patch. He towered tall over the rest of the room, covered entirely in a thick cloak with a grey fur collar.

“They mentioned Solon by name while Byleth was escaping them,” said Edelgard. “I interrogated one after the fight, and she confirmed it. Apparently they want my blood for some resurrection.”

“A resurrection?,” said the man directly to Rhea’s right. “What are they planning to resurrect?”

“She did not know,” said Edelgard. “I doubt it is anything we want to happen, though. We need to find Solon and give him his final death.”

“Do not be hasty,” said Rhea. “If your blood is what they need then we would be fools to send you to him.” Edelgard’s jaw tightened, her hands balled into fists.

“If you think you can stop me from being the one to take his head from his shoulder then you are mistaken, Lady Rhea.”

“I am not saying you won’t get your chance, but we must be careful about this,” said Rhea. She paced the center of the room. “It seems they want the strain of your blood specifically, but there is a chance they could make do with the blood of any Baron. Have there been any other signs of Agarthan activity?”

The vampires shuffled, but none came forward. 

“Maybe they went for Edelgard because she’s the most vulnerable,” said Baron Gautier. “The rest of us have wards, she lives alone.”

“It is also quite possible that there is something about her blood in particular that we do not know,” said Baron Linhardt von Herving. “If Edelgard would be so kind as to allow me some of her blood…”

“There’s no need,” said Edelgard. “I can just tell you. I believe I hold the blood of more than one baron.” The room went silent. Rhea’s face contorted with anger.

“Why was I not informed?,” she said coldly, her body stiff with fury. Byleth felt fear pulse through her blood as Rhea stalked forward. 

“Because I wished to be left alone,” said Edelgard. She stared back at Rhea, locked in a standoff. “I had lost my family, and I wanted nothing to do with all of this.”

“You have been hiding dangerous information from me, Baron Hresvelg,” said Rhea. “You expect the Primogeniture to help you after you have shamelessly violated our laws? Do you feel no shame, no guilt?”

“I expect you to help me out of self interest. The Agarthan blood magic was enough to slaughter my entire coven, from my father down to the lowest servant. I lived by sheer accident. Imagine what 100 years of concentrated effort could do for their magic.” Rhea fumed silently, turning from Edelgard. 

“Self interest it is. Barons. You shall return to your homes, rallying your wards to scour the land for the Agarthans. We shall find our mark, hunt them, and break them. Once we have information we can plan our next move.” The other barons began to disperse. 

Edelgard approached Rhea. 

“Lady Rhea, I’m sorry that I hid my condition, but I had no idea what had happened. I still don’t. I was lost in bereavement,” said Edelgard.

“...You want something,” said Rhea. “Fine, speak. I shall have my apology in the form of snuffing out the Agarthans.”

“I wish to remain here with Byleth, to train her. She won’t survive the hunt otherwise.”

“Then turn her,” said Rhea. “If you care for her safety then make her your ward.” 

“It is not my choice to make.” Rhea sighed, waving a hand in dismissal. 

“Then her life is in your hands. Farewell, Baron von Hresvelg.” She drifted out of the room, following the other barons.

“That was intense,” said Byleth. 

“It was,” said Edelgard. “You did well. Apologies for the argument, I wasn’t expecting to have to share that today.”

“It is alright,” said Byleth. “I believe we have company.” They turned to face the looming shadow, a tall thin man dressed head to toe in black.

“Hubert,” said Edelgard. “Greetings.” Hubert pushed past her, grabbing Byleth by the neck and pinning her to a column. She could feel the cold grip of his hand through his silk glove as she gasped for air.

“What are your intentions with Lady Edelgard?,” he hissed, his fingers elongating into claws. Byleth strained for breath, the corners of her vision darkening.

“Good lord, Hubert!,” said Edelgard, pulling him off of Byleth. “What in the hells are you doing?”

“She could be a spy,” said Hubert. “Or some other pawn of the Agarthans. We must be certain if she is to remain.”

“Hubert, calm yourself,” said Edelgard. “She is a guest of mine, do not threaten her.”

“Lady Edelgard, there is no way of knowing her intentions unless we place her under duress. We may find more information-”

“You are not going to torture her,” said Edelgard. “I forbid it.” Hubert whirled to face Edelgard, his pale red eyes flashing with anger.

“How easily you forget that you are no longer my master,” said Hubert. “You say you have no need of me, yet you’re now collecting liabilities, ones who claim ignorance of their blood ties to hunters, no less?”

“Hubert-”

“Both of you, stop!,” said Byleth. The two stopped, the room falling into a hush. Edelgard had the decency to look sheepish, but Hubert’s scowl burned into her skull. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here. Mr. Vestra, I am not a spy, but you have my full permission to ask questions if it will stop this.”

“Apologies,” said Edelgard. “That was shameful of me.”

“You have a spine,” said Hubert. “Watch yourself, Eisner.” He swept his cloak around him, stalking out of the audience chamber. 

“Good lord,” said Edelgard. “Are you hurt?

“I’ll live,” said Byleth. “My throat may bruise, though.”

“How thoughtless of him,” said Edelgard. “I’ll give him a piece of my mind later, for now let’s return to our quarters. You’ll need to sleep well tonight.” Byleth rubbed her neck where Hubert’s fingers had dug in.

“Of course. What’s our next move?,” she said. Edelgard flashed a dangerous smirk, linking her arm around Byleth’s.

“Tonight we rest. Tomorrow I shall teach you to fight.”

* * *

The Garreg Mach training yard was a dirt floor in the center of a pale stone colonnade, the roof covered with a thick black tarp. Edelgard pulled knives from the rack on the side of the room, setting them on the wall outside the dirt floor. She motioned to Byleth to join her in the center.

“So, the first I want to see is what you’re working with. First, strength. You can’t overpower a vampire as a human, but your strength will allow you to swing a weapon more effectively, or in the event you are downed it may give me enough time to reach you,” said Edelgard. “So first, punch me. Don’t worry about hurting me.”

“But…,” said Byleth. “Do I have to?”

“You must,” said Edelgard, frowning. “I need to see what you can do. You will not injure me, so please. As hard as you can.” Byleth grimaced, but balled her hand into a fist. Planting one foot on the ground in front of Edelgard she reeled back, releasing the punch and connecting with Edelgard’s stomach. She didn’t even move, the impact sending a jolt of pain up Byleth’s arm.

“You’re holding back,” said Edelgard. “I have seen you fight, you do not typically flinch from violence. Do not spare me. Again.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you!,” said Byleth. “I don’t care that it won’t hurt you badly, I don’t want to attack someone who I care for.” Edelgard softened, sighing. She cradled Byleth’s face in her hands. 

“Byleth. I understand,” said Edelgard, gently. “But think of it like hunting. Tell me, why are you willing to hurt and kill animals for food?”

“Because… Because I have to,” said Byleth. “If I didn’t I’d starve.”

“Exactly. It’s survival. I’m not asking you to enjoy battle, or to relish the pain you cause,” said Edelgard. “But if you are not willing to hurt someone, especially when you do not wish to, you will die, just as surely as you would starve without food.”

“I understand,” Byleth whispered. She pulled back, planting her foot once more. She reeled her fist back and with all her might struck Edelgard’s chest. She did not flinch, but smiled at Byleth.

“Thank you,” said Edelgard. “You are strong, thankfully we won’t have to train that part of your body. Strength is not the most important asset you have, especially while fighting vampires. Most of all you must be fast. Here.” She picked up one of the knives from the stone wall and handed it to Byleth. “It is steel, so do not worry about injuring me unduly.”

“You want me to stab you?,” said Byleth. 

“Yes,” said Edelgard. “I can talk at length at how much faster a vampire is than a mortal, but a practical demonstration will help you grasp it much more easily. We’ll have a quick bout. You will try to kill me with the knife, and I will disarm and ground you.”

“So not only do I have to punch you, I have to kill you,” said Byleth, skeptical.

“I did not say you had to kill me,” said Edelgard, smiling. “I said you had to  _ try  _ to kill me. I will not strike back, I will simply prevent you from being able to attack. Are you ready?”

Byleth sighed and raised the knife, sinking low into an improvised combat stance. Edelgard stood relaxed, cracking the joints of her fingers. 

“I’m ready,” said Byleth. She tried to still her body, masking her intended movements.

“Alright,” said Edelgard. “Go.” Byleth lunged forward, attempting to slash at Edelgard’s arms. However, before she could blink Edelgard had stepped to the right, dodging the blade. Byleth bent her arm, trying to drive it into Edelgard’s stomach but she moved again, sliding around her knife like she was lighter than air. 

Edelgard stood still for a moment, leaving her chest open. Byleth hesitated, instead trying to punch her in the side again. Edelgard grabbed her wrist as she attacked, pulling her around and exposing her back. Byleth flipped the knife in her hand and tried to stab her in the thigh, but before she got close Edelgard grabbed the blade of the knife, pinching it in between her fingers and twisting it out of Byleth’s hand. 

She threw it away, the blade landing on the stone with a clang. Before Byleth had time to turn around Edelgard swept her legs out from under her, sending her toppling to the ground. She hit the ground in a cloud of dust, knocking the air from her lungs momentarily.

In one swift movement Edelgard grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground, placing a knee on Byleth’s stomach to stop her from squirming out of her grasp.

“You’re dead,” said Edelgard, tapping her nose. She got off of Byleth, extending a hand to help her back up. “Tell me, when did you lose the fight?”

“When I let you take me to the ground,” said Byleth, clambering back to her feet with Edelgard’s help. 

“No, it was earlier,” said Edelgard, smirking slightly. “Try again.”

“When I got into a fight with a Vampire Baron?,” said Byleth. Edelgard laughed, a bright sound that echoed between the columns.

“You are right, of course. Ideally you should never find yourself fighting a vampire if you can help it,” she said. “Other than that, it was when you didn’t take the opening I gave you to put the knife in my heart.”

“I see,” said Byleth. “I suppose I’m still not quite comfortable with stabbing my friends.”

“Understandably so,” said Edelgard. “Your comfort will have to be a priority for our training. And for what it is worth, you fought well. You are a talented woman, Byleth.” 

Byleth blushed, pulling at her collar to let more airflow reach her neck. Edelgard smiled, retrieving the knife from the wall. 

“Here, let us work on your basic swordplay, next.” Edelgard fetched blunted training swords and began to run Byleth through the basics of footwork, strikes, and defense. They moved quickly, patching together a crash course in fighting. Edelgard’s critique was direct and blunt, but Byleth could feel herself becoming more comfortable with her rapier. 

After a few hours Edelgard called to stop for the day. They went to get dinner at the dining hall, Byleth eating a full course of meat and protein, Edelgard drinking a glass of red wine. The days continued like this, the pair spending nearly all of their waking hours in one another’s company. They trained, dined, and enjoyed the night time pleasures of Garreg Mach. 

Byleth found she had begun to acclimate to going to sleep late in the night and waking up when the afternoon was almost through. Her formidable strength and speed focused like a razor, and her swordplay followed along.

One night, 4 weeks after they had arrived at Garreg Mach, Edelgard had called for another spar with the blunted rapiers. Byleth wore an old fashioned gambeson, the thick quilted cotton enough to protect her from the worst of the bruising. Edelgard went without, a loose cotton blouse buttoned up to her collar.

“Same rules as always,” said Edelgard. “If you can get a clean hit on me you win.”

“Winner buys drinks,” said Byleth, smirking. “I’ll be happy to pay for your wine if I can manage it.”

“As you wish,” said Edelgard, chuckling. “Come at me.” Byleth lunged forward, flicking the point of her rapier at Edelgard’s head in a feint. She knew that if she wanted any hope of winning she needed to end this before she was worn down. Edelgard responded in turn, raising her sword to parry the cut. However, before they connected Byleth twisted the steel, thrusting the point at Edelgard’s head. 

She ducked out of the way, the blade grazing the stray hair from her ponytail. She stepped back, levelling a flurry of delicate thrusts at Byleth, testing her defense for weaknesses. Sensing her chance, Byleth feigned a weakness in her left guard, slowing her parry down by an instant. 

Edelgard pressed the presumed weakness, using cuts to Byleth’s right to draw her guard away. Quick as a flash she twisted the sword, her face locked in a frenzied smile. As the blade sailed for Byleth’s left she parried, holding her sword at a shallow angle to slide Edelgard’s thrust off target.. Edelgard’s blade glanced off the basket of her rapier, overextending slightly and leaving a gap in her guard. Byleth pressed the advantage, bringing the point of the sword up to Edelgard’s neck. 

They hung there for a second, Edelgard still frozen in the lunge that had been her downfall. She looked surprised, but burst into laughter. 

“I’ll be damned,” she said. “You won.”

“When was the last time a mortal got the better of you?,” said Byleth, withdrawing her sword. She felt she had earned the right to gloat, just a little. “Imagine, what would the people say if they saw a Baron at the end of my blade?” Edelgard smiled wildly, a glint passing through her eyes. She dropped her sword and swept her leg under Byleth’s, knocking her back into her arms. 

She caught her, letting her fall backwards into a half bridal carry. 

“They would say that the mortal had best temper her pride before it came back to bite her,” said Edelgard, leaning and whispering into Byleth’s ear. She felt her heart beating heavily in her chest, the sound occluding everything but her and Edelgard. The arms holding her were thin but strong, easily supporting her weight. She couldn’t stop herself from flushing crimson.

Edelgard’s face shifted for a moment, flickering between a look of hunger and panic. 

“You smell…,” started Edelgard, before she stopped herself. She let Byleth up. “I am sorry, that was untoward.” 

“What were you going to say?,” said Byleth. “I promise, you won’t hurt my feelings.”

“I was… Goddess above, I can’t believe myself,” said Edelgard, covering her face. “You smell divine. The blood running through your veins, is… alluring.”

“Oh,” said Byleth. “Thanks? I uh, I made it myself.” Edelgard groaned. 

“Forgive me for my foolishness. I can’t imagine that many mortals would find that comfortable to hear,” said Edelgard, her voice muffled from through her hands.

“I don’t think I mind,” said Byleth. “I trust you.” Edelgard smiled sadly.

“It is more than I deserve, but I am grateful.” Byleth slipped her arm around Edelgard’s waist, pulling her in. 

“You need to stop doing that. I’m a grown woman, I can choose to trust whomever I may.” Edelgard sighed, but relaxed into Byleth’s side. Her body was cool, still perfectly composed even after dueling. “Here, let’s get-”

“Baron Hresvelg!,” cried a voice from the outside. One of the footmen of the Primogen had burst into the training hall, falling to a knee in front of Edelgard. “Urgent news, my Lady.” Edelgard swiftly pulled away, assuming a regal bearing.

“At ease,” said Edelgard. “What has happened?” The young man clambered to his feet, giving a quick bow.

“The Knights of Seiros have found the location of the hideout of one of the Agarthan agents. She is located in the foothills of Daeles.” Byleth could see her stiffen, stretching thin like piano wire.

“What is her name?,” said Edelgard, her voice honed to a razor edge. 

“My Lady,” said the footman. “Her name is Kronya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am really sorry it took so long to update, life is a bitch. Updating will probably still be infrequent, but this isn't a dead fic. I am excited for the next chapter, so fingers crossed you are too. Thanks for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood and gore, violence, trauma stuff, non-explicit sexual-adjacent content.

Byleth watched Edelgard as she stalked around their quarters, stuffing her things back into trunks and leaving them by the door. They had spent the last hours of the day preparing to leave, packing their lives back away and preparing to live on the road.

Edelgard stopped, running a hand through her hair and sighing. 

“Well, that should hold us. We shall stop at the manor, and from there we will head south,” she said. “Once we have Aymr we can meet up with the Coven Varley.”

“It occurs to me, why didn’t you grab it when we first left?,” said Byleth. “It would have saved the trip.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t need it. Relics are unpleasant weapons, and I… I have foul memories attached to it.”

Byleth hummed a response, leaning on the wooden door frame. A sharp rapping came from beyond the door. She swung it open, the footman from earlier giving a deep bow. 

“Baron Hresvelg, your carriage is ready. Lady Rhea waits at the gate.” Edelgard nodded, picking up her trunk. 

“Let us be off, then.” They gathered the trunks, heading up to the surface of Garreg Mach. The night was still young, the blue-black night sky stretching endlessly over the monastery steeples. The footman led to the cart, helping load the trunks into the compartment in the back. Lady Rhea glided over, her face covered in a translucent veil. 

  
“I hope you did not plan to leave without saying farewell, Edelgard,” she said, the hint of a smile visible through the veil. “I wish to give you my blessing.”

“I have no need for your blessings,” said Edelgard. “I will send a bird when we arrive. We shall plan our next move from the Varley Estate.”

“Bold, are we?,” said Rhea. She laid her hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, leaning in and whispering into her ear. Byleth couldn’t make out what she said, the hushed tones only coming across as a jumble of soft consonants. Rhea retreated, addressing the both of them in a regal tone. “Deliver the justice of the Primogeniture to them. Take no prisoners, but do not kill Kronya until you know where Solon is.”

“Consider it done,” said Edelgard. She stepped into the carriage, extending a hand to Byleth. She hauled her up into the carriage, giving a brisk salute to Rhea and cracking the reins. The cart began to move, rolling through the gate and over the cobblestone streets. As they descended the mountain Byleth could see Edelgard relax.

“You seem relieved to be out of the monastery,” said Byleth.

“It’s a foolish instinct, but yes. We may have been safer there, but being around so many other vampires is unpleasant for me.”

“Why is that?,” said Byleth. Edelgard grimaced. 

“It reminds me of my family. It’s been a hundred years but I still haven’t been able to get comfortable around others, yet.” Byleth leaned in, bumping her with her shoulder gently.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“...Yes,” said Edelgard. “Here, you take the reins.” she reached under the seat pulling out a coach fun and laying it across her lap. From her frock coat she pulled a hip flask, taking a pull and offering it to Byleth. “Whiskey?”

“Sure,” said Byleth. She sipped, the burn hitting her throat. 

“So, here’s what happened to my family. We still lived in Enbarr at that time, in a large manor by the sea. We had fewer members than most covens, just me, my siblings, and the wards they kept . It isn’t like this for every coven, but… we were close. I considered my fellow wards my siblings, my sire my father. He was the one to turn me on my 25th birthday, and he and my mother, his lover, raised me since childhood. We loved one another.

The attack was unannounced. My family was caught unprepared, and despite them being some of the best warriors in all the Coventry, it made no difference. The Agarthans were augmented with some blood magic, faster and stronger than any vampires I’ve seen. Some of them took the shape of massive beasts.”

“My God,” whispered Byleth. Edelgard took another pull from the flask.

“It was a bloodbath. My siblings were torn to shreds, their blood enough to stain the beach red. By all rights, I should be dead, too. I was lucky enough that the blow that took me to the ground didn’t sever my head completely, instead leaving me unable to move.

  
Solon was among them, passing between the bodies of my siblings as they withered to ash. He had my father, his limbs severed from his body, and tied down to a chair. I watched, unable to move or scream as they tortured him, performing some dark ritual and finally putting a stake through his heart and a blade through his neck.”

“I am so sorry, Edelgard,” said Byleth. She reached out and intertwined her fingers with Edelgard’s but they didn’t squeeze back.

“Finishing it… released something. Some foul presence made of nothing but hate. As it broke free of him it killed many of the Agarthans, tearing through the house before it popped out of existence as quickly as it had come. Solon had escaped by that time.

Before I lost consciousness entirely, some of the… residual power came to me. Filtered into my body. I was lost in a nightmarish fugue state for… well, I think it was a few weeks, but I’m not sure. When I came to, I was strong, stronger than before. Moreover, I was the only one alive. 

I spent the next 20 years at war, using my new power to slaughter as many of them as I could. I never found Solon, but I ferreted out as many of them as I could, putting them to the axe. Aymr carved a bloody path through their ranks, but when I was done I felt… empty. I couldn’t bear to live with another coven, or to create more wards, so I shut myself in the manor alone. I sent Hubert away and lived a solitary life, only interacting with others when necessary. It was going as planned until those bandits you fought caught me out on a ride. That’s when I met you.”

“I see,” said Byleth. “I am sorry, Edelgard. That is horrid.”

“It was. While I am lucky to have survived, it’s hardly a comfort,” said Edelgard. “I haven’t uh. Adapted particularly well.”

“Does anyone? Pain refracts,” said Byleth.

“Truly,” said Edelgard. “I intend to return the favor.” Byleth hummed a response, the carriage rolling through into the foot of the mountain.

* * *

The trip went smoothly. Edelgard and Byleth spent the days in inns, and drove through the night, seeing neither hide nor tail of any attackers. It was enough to put Edelgard on edge, as she knew that the Agarthans would have spies that could tell them that they were alone.

On the last night of the journey Byleth had the reins, and regaled Edelgard of stories of her hunts, of the first time she had shot a buck with her father, of the massive fish she had caught in the Lake Teutates. As they rolled through the forest they came across a downed tree over the road, a large pine that crossed the entire dirt path.

“That’s inconvenient,” said Byleth. Her eyes flicked over the woods. “Wait a moment, do you hear something?”

“No?,” said Edelgard. “Everything is quiet.”

“Exactly,” said Byleth. “It’s the woods at night, the last thing it should be is quiet.”

“Hells,” swore Edelgard. She stood, pulling on a pair of leather gloves and grabbing the silvered axe from under the carriage bench. “Regardless, we need to move the tree. Get your musket and let’s go.”

She hopped off the carriage, kicking up a cloud of dirt as she landed. Byleth took her musket and followed, keeping it at her shoulder. They slowly walked to the downed tree, inspecting it. The base of the tree bore the mark of an axe, cut in such a way that it feel right across the path.

“Shit,” said Byleth. “This is-” As she spoke Edelgard caught a glimmer of metal in the moonlight out of the corner of her eye, spiraling towards them.

“Look out!,” she shouted, reaching past Byleth’s shoulder and snatching the blade out of the air, using the momentum of the throw to spin and throw it blindly back at the attacker. She heard it connect with a tree, rattling the branches. 

A shadow jumped from one of the trees above, landing on top of Edelgard and knocking her to the ground. It was a vampire, his claws out and his pale red eyes flashing in the lantern light. Byleth swung her musket, the stock cracking against his head, sending him stumbling to the side. 

Edelgard took the opportunity to spin on the ground, sweeping her leg under the attackers and sending him to the ground. She pounced, straddling him, drawing her axe, and burying it in his chest, the silver sizzling against his skin. He screamed and writhed in pain, trying to get away from the blow. Before Edelgard could bring the axe down onto his head another vampire tackled her, knocking her off her target and leaving her axe buried in his body. 

As she wrestled with the vampire, Byleth shot them point blank in the back, sending them recoiling in agony. Edelgard bared her fangs and lunged, sinking them into the soft flesh of their neck and tearing, ripping their throat open and letting great gouts of blood pour out of the gaping wound. The vampire’s eyes went wide, slumping to the ground in a twitching mess. 

As she leapt to her feet the vampire she had wounded lunged from the ground, swinging the axe before she had time to dodge. The silver blade cut deep into her thigh, shattering the bone underneath and burning the flesh above. 

“Edelgard!,” screamed Byleth. She attacked Edelgard’s assailant, attempting to put her hunting knife in his chest, but he twisted the blade away, grabbed her by the collar, picked her up, and threw her against a tree.

Edelgard heard something crack as Byleth slumped to the ground, gasping for air. Gritting her teeth she ripped the axe from her leg, sending a spike of agony through her muscles. The other vampire had turned his back to her, slowly approaching Byleth as she tried to stand. Using her good leg for leverage, Edelgard ran forward, screaming as she swung the axe, severing the vampire’s head in one clean stroke. 

As his lifeless body slumped to the ground Edelgard fell to a knee, propping herself up with the handle of her axe.

“Holy shit,” said Byleth, kneeling beside her and pressing on the wound, trying to keep the blood form oozing out of the torn flesh. “I’ll go get bandages, then we-” Over her shoulder Edelgard saw a shadow drop out of the tree, leveling a shotgun at the back of Byleth’s head. With the last of her strength, Edelgard grabbed by Byleth by the waist and shoved her out of the way, dropping her axe and lunging at the assailant. 

Faintly she noticed the gun roar and felt shards of silver pepper her chest, tearing through her clothes and piercing into her cold skin, but it made no difference. Her claws elongated, tearing through the gloves and ripping into the attacker’s chest, rending it apart and pulling his head from his shoulders, the spine giving way with a sickening crack. She collapsed in the growing pool of blood, her mind slipping. 

Through the pain she could see Byleth screaming, grabbing her fading body and shaking it. Her vision swam, drifting away slowly. She let herself go, slipping away into black.

When she opened her eyes she was slung over Byleth’s broad shoulders, being hauled inside her manor. Her body was suffused in pain, but she could feel the telltale itch of her body knitting itself together. Byleth unlocked the door and shoved it open, running to the sitting room beside the door.

She set Edelgard down on an armchair, slumping against the leg and letting out a ragged sob. As Edelgard groaned she shot back up. 

“Thank the Goddess, you’re still alive,” she said, her voice thick with panic. She cupped Edelgard’s face in her hands, which were coated up to the elbow in blood. “I was so scared.” Edelgard pushed herself up, swearing at the stab of pain through her leg. She saw that her blouse had been torn open, the chemise underneath cut away. Her skin was covered in partially healed knife marks where the shotgun had torn through her chest.

“You cut out the pellets,” Edelgard said. She realized her breasts were exposed, shoving down the embarrassment. “That is… thank you, Byleth.”

“I had to let Bucephalus direct the carriage back,” Byleth said. “I cut out the pellets and the diseased tissue around them, as well as cleaning the gash in your leg. Just like you taught me.”

“I….” Edelgard’s voice trailed off as she felt the strain of her hunger, desperate for more blood to fuel her healing. “Down in my cellar there is bottled blood. The stairs are in the kitchen. Bring three.” With a nod Byleth ran off, leaving her to search for something to cover herself.

* * *

Byleth grabbed the first three bottles she could find, sprinting back up the stairs. Her heart was still pounding near out of her chest, strong enough that she wondered if Edelgard could hear it through the walls. 

She had spent the last hour of the ride home in a panic, desperately digging around Edelgard’s unconscious body with her hunting knife and letting the injuries begin to heal. It felt like she had a cracked rib herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

As she brought the bottles up Edelgard had started to bandage her chest, propping herself up with her elbow. Byleth pressed a bottle into her hands, watching as she pulled the cork out with a talon and downed it in one long gulp. A tinge of color touched her cheeks as she downed the other two, her broken body working to knit itself back together.

“Bottled blood won’t heal me all the way, but for now it will have to do. will have to do,” said Edelgard, slumping back into the chair. “Goddess.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?,” said Byleth. She cupped Edelgard’s face in her palm, wiping some of the half dried blood from under her eye. “You’ve risked your life again, for me.”

“You aren’t at fault, Byleth,” said Edelgard. Byleth murmured a noncommittal noise. “I will need to hunt and feed before we move on, but I will live. Do not blame yourself for any injuries I sustain.”

“You wouldn’t have gotten most of those if I hadn’t been a dead weight in the fight,” said Byleth. “Maybe Rhea is right, you could turn me and-”

“Don’t let Rhea take that choice from you,” said Edelgard. “We will survive, and once we are in the company of the Varley Coven we will both be safer.”

“I… ok,” said Byleth. “For now, though, let me help and repay your kindness.” She pushed her hair back off her shoulder, unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse with her other hand. Edelgard’s eyebrows shot up, her eyes flicking away to look anywhere but the exposed skin.

“What are you doing?,” said Edelgard. Byleth heard her voice waver, the regal tone faltering for just a moment. Without it Edelgard suddenly seemed much younger.

“You said you needed blood,” said Byleth. “This way you won’t have to hunt.”

“Yes, but. You shouldn’t feel obligated, it won’t be much of a trouble to-”

“Edelgard,” said Byleth. “I know what I’m offering. I want to help you. Please, trust me.” Byleth held her hand out, beckoning. She watched Edelgard deliberate, running a hand through her hair. In the end she sighed.

“Ok,” she whispered. She took Byleth’s hand, and pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her waist. “It will sting, but only for a moment. Afterwards the toxins will kick in, and it will feel… good.”

“Alright,” said Byleth. “I’m ready.” Edelgard gulped.

“I am sorry, Byleth,” she said. “Brace yourself.” Edelgard guided Byleth’s head with a hand in her hair, turning her slightly to the side. Byleth felt a sharp stab in her neck, quickly drowned out by a rising warmth.

As Edelgard drank it felt like she was floating, the world outside of her fading to background static. The warmth grew in her stomach, spreading to the tips of her fingers, leaving the muscles tingling. The feeling of Edelgard pressed against her filled her with longing, left her wanting to stay like this forever.

As the high fell she slipped back into reality, the world coming back into focus around her. Edelgard looked healthier, some of her regal composure regained. 

“Edelgard…,” sighed Byleth, running her hands up into her hair. Edelgard smirked.

“I-,” she started, but before she could finish the thought Byleth took her by the chin and pressed their lips together, hungrily nipping at her bottom lip. Edelgard’s mouth still tasted of blood, but the taste of copper was not enough to dissuade Byleth.

Edelgard flared against her, raking her nails down Byleth’s back, pulling at the fabric of her blouse. She grabbed Byleth by the collar and pushed her against the wall, but instead of yielding Byleth made a path down her jaw and to her neck with her lips, nipping at the tender spot where Edelgard’s pulse would have been.

Her skin was cool as Byleth sucked the hollow of her neck. It was unlike any of the other women she had slept with, but she found herself clinging to it all the same. Edelgard whined under the touch but pulled away, pushing Byleth away from her gently. Her eyes blazed with desire, but she held Byleth at arms length.

“Byleth, not now,” said Edelgard. “The toxin is clouding your judgement, you may regret this once you come down.” Through the roaring of lust in her blood, Byleth realized she was right. Her hand went to her neck, finding the small pinpricks there already scabbed over.

“Oh goddess,” Byleth groaned. “I’m sorry I, I guess I wasn’t expecting it to feel that good. I should have asked.” Edelgard smiled, pulling Byleth into her arms.

“It goes both ways, I was lost in the sanguine haze myself.” 

“I… I must admit that I have wanted to do that before this,” said Byleth, blushing. “I find myself quite taken with you.” Edelgard’s face cracked open at this, a flood of emotions crossing her face all at once. She buried her face in Byleth’s shoulder, squeezing her in a tight embrace.

“Do you mean it?,” she whispered, almost muffled by Byleth’s blouse.

“I do,” said Byleth. Edelgard trembled as she held her.

“I… I want you too. More than I have wanted anyone in a long time,” said Edelgard, her voice thick. “I didn’t think anyone would make me feel like this again.”

“I want to make you happy,” whispered Byleth. “And… I still want to fuck you. If that’s something you want. Not right now, but… when we’re both ready.” Edelgard looked mortified, and Byleth was sure that if she could still blush she would do so. 

“I… yes. Well,” she said, averting her eyes. “Later. For now, I need sleep. Do you… do you care to join me?”

“Yes,” said Byleth, smiling. “I do.” Edelgard grinned and extended a hand, intertwining her fingers with Byleth’s, leading her up the stairs. 

For the first time in weeks, Byleth felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been trying to nail down this chapter for awhile now, and I hope y'all like it. We have reached the halfway point of the story, so I am glad y'all are enjoying it. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: some horror elements in Byleth's dream. Nothing too extreme, but something to be aware of.

The armory door swung open with a creak, the instruments of war still as pristine as when they had left a month ago. Byleth found the rack of rapiers, running a hand down one of the leather sheaths.

Edelgard walked with purpose, grabbing Aymr from the rack that it sat on, hefting it as if it were nothing. As she lifted it the blade changed, a crimson glow radiating off the bladed fin. It flexed slightly, as if it were alive. 

“That… is odd,” said Byleth, forgetting the swords. “I’ve uh. Wow.”

“Indeed,” said Edelgard. She took the shoulder belt from the rack and buckled it onto herself, placing the axe handle into the ring that hung from the back. As the weapon left her hands the glow ceased, returning to the same weathered bone it had been before. “Well, I have what I came for, but I would like to get you outfitted, maybe grab some other weapons.”

“Do you care which sword I take?,” said Byleth. 

“Whichever you like. Grab two, on the chance one breaks. A dagger for your other hand would also be prudent,” said Edelgard, gliding up behind Byleth. Her hand rested on the small of Byleth’s back as she surveyed the weapons. 

“I’ll take this one,” said Byleth, pulling a relatively plain sword off the wall. The black leather sheath embossed with vines and flowers running down to the metal cap on the end. The swept hilt was a masterwork, the silvered wires creating a protective nest around her hand.

“Ah, that was Wilhelm’s sword,” said Edelgard. “He was the second oldest. I believe that sword is older than I am.”

“Good lord,” said Byleth. “I… should I take it then? I can take one of the less uh, historical blades.”

“Please, he would be happy to know it was of use. Especially when it will be used against his murderers,” said Edelgard. A dark look passed over her face as she picked up the matching shorter blade and belt from the rack. “Here, may i show you how this is put on?”

Byleth nodded, lifting her arms away from her waist. Edelgard snaked the belt around her back, buckling it so it hung at Byleth’s hips. Taking the sheath for the rapier, she affixed it to the leather straps that hung off the side, tightening each of the straps in turn. She repeated the process with the main-gauche.

“How does that feel?,” said Edelgard. “I hope i didn’t make it too tight.”

“It feels fine. It’s surprisingly light,” said Byleth.

“Good swords are. Later we can try sparring, help you get the feel for the new blades.”

“That would be good,” said Byleth. “May I try drawing? I want to get a feel for it.”

“By all means.” Byleth stepped back, slowly drawing the sword. It was impeccably balanced, the thin silver blade counterweighted by the garnet pommel. It cut through the air easily. 

“She’s a fine blade,” said Byleth. “Thank you, Edelgard. I will have to find some way to repay you.”

“If you wish to repay me, you can stay alive until the end of this,” said Edelgard. “Regardless, we need to move quickly from here. It would be prudent to leave the cart behind, we will be faster without it. It will be harder traveling, but speed is of the essence.”

“I suppose we should repack for the road, then,” said Byleth. “After you.”

* * *

In the end Edelgard had taken enough weapons for a small armory, tucking silver daggers away in hidden places in case of emergency. Byleth wore the sword and dagger on her hip and her musket on her back, a pouch of silver musket balls hanging from her belt beside her powder horn. They had taken Bucephalus, Cordelia, and Cain, their packs light enough to carry in Cain’s side bags. 

The Wyvern Moon chill had set in, leaving Byleth bundled up in coat, muffler, and gloves. Edelgard dressed in riding gear, unbothered by the cold. She set a hard pace, pushing the horses to ride as fast as they safely could while maintaining endurance. By the end of the first night Byleth’s muscles were aching for rest. 

“Daybreak is soon,” said Edelgard. “We should stop for the night. There’s an inn about a mile ahead, let’s pick up the pace a little.” She whistled, patting Bucephalus on the hindquarters. He whinnied and picked up the pace, settling just short of a full gallop. Cordelia followed, jolting Byleth along as they cantered down the road. Her muscles cried out for relief as she squeezed with her legs, trying not to slip off the saddle.

The last leg of the ride was blessedly brief, only lasting 6 minutes before Edelgard cut off the road and led Bucephalus to a small building tucked between the dwindling trees of the Sealed Forest. The inn was ramshackle, with a small, empty stable around the back. There was light from inside, but Byleth could hear no sounds of guests.

Edelgard hopped off her horse, leading him into a stall and shutting the door behind him. Cordelia waltzed into the other, standing idly as Byleth tried to find the strength to haul her leg over his side.

“Are you alright?,” asked Edelgard. She leaned on the gate, Cain’s side bag slung over her shoulder. 

“I… I might be stuck. My legs are killing me,” said Byleth. Edelgard chuckled, stepping into the stall.

“Here, I’ll help you down,” said Edelgard, patting Cordelia's muzzle as she stepped closer. She lifted Byleth’s leg from the calf, nudging it high enough that it crested the saddle horn. Byleth turned to the side, lifting her other leg out of the stirrup and sliding off the saddle. She stumbled when she hit the ground, propping herself up on the stable wall.

“Good lord,” she said, her legs wobbling under her weight. Edelgard slid up beside her, offering her arm. 

“Here, I’ll help you inside.” Byleth took the offered arm, hobbling around the building to the door. A painted sign reading _The Eagle and Lion_ hung over the shabby door frame, the flicker of candlelight peeking out of the gaps around the door. Edelgard nudged it open, helping Byleth over the threshold. 

No one was inside, the fire in the hearth burned down to coals. A counter stood by the door, the door into the room beyond sealed shut. Edelgard rang the little bell that sat on the counter, the chiming note echoing in the empty room. 

After a few moments an old man stumbled through the door, still wearing his nightshirt. 

“What the hell do you want?,” he said, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Young women such as yourself shouldn’t be out here at this hour.”

“We wish for a room,” said Edelgard. “We’ll pay up front, with some extra thrown in to compensate for waking you at this hour.” She flashed a few gold coins. The innkeeper eyed the gold.

“Alright. 4 silver for the night,” he said, flipping open the ledger. Byleth opened her mouth to haggle, but Edelgard slid a gold coin over the counter and signed the ledger at the line. The innkeeper raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He handed her an iron key from the rack behind him. “Last door on the left up the stairs. It isn’t fine living, but there’s a bed and a pallet.”

“Thank you, my friend,” said Edelgard. “We shall leave you to your sleep.” She held her arm out, helping Byleth climb the stairs. Once they were out of earshot Byleth couldn’t help herself.

“That was highway robbery, Edelgard,” she said. “A place like this, he shouldn’t have charged a pence over 1 silver.”

“I have the money, it’s no concern,” said Edelgard. “Besides, he’s taking on some risk by housing us, it feels unfair to ask him to stick his neck out for so little.”

“I guess,” said Byleth. “I know his type, he would be perfectly happy to charge a dying man for the pillow under his head.” Edelgard murmured a noncommittal response, unlocking the room. It was practically a broom closet, with nothing more than a bed, a small side table, and a straw pallet that could pull out from the bedframe. The wood creaked under their feet as they entered.

“Good, we don’t have to worry about a window,” said Edelgard. She locked the room behind her, letting the side bags slide to the floor. “It is late, let’s rest so we may make more progress tomorrow. I’ll take the pallet.”

“Don’t be silly,” said Byleth. She flopped over on the mattress, kicking her boots off to the door. “We shared your bed last night, we’ll share this one tonight.” She could have sworn that if Edelgard was capable of blushing she would. Instead of responding she just unlaced her boots, pulling them off and slipping onto the mattress by Byleth’s side.

“This is a little tight,” she said. She was pressed into Byleth, but she still was nearly off the mattress.

“I have a solution,” said Byleth. She took Edelgard and nudged her shoulder, flipping her so she was facing away. She cradled her with her own body, nestling together like spoons in a drawer. She threw the blanket over Edelgard and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Aren’t I a bit cold for that?,” asked Edelgard. Byleth could hear the slight quaver in her voice, could imagine the look of fear on her face. 

“No,” she said. “Beside, I’ll warm you up. I’ve got body heat to spare.”

Edelgard murmured some unintelligible response, sinking into the embrace. Byleth let the sleep take her, drifting off into sleep. 

When her eyes opened she was back in the dark room, bound to the wall. The walls had rotted and began to fall to the floor like dead flesh, the smell of decay cloying in the air. Across the room was Edelgard, bound to a stone slab with chains, bruised and battered on the obsidian. A figure stood over her, its body made of deep shadow that pulsed and twisted around itself, slipping just out of eyesight whenever Byleth tried to look.

It turned away from the altar and examined Byleth, its cold red eyes piercing through her mind. Moisture had pooled in a dip in the floor in front of her, reflecting her face. Her eyes were the same red, the sclera dripping black in rivulets across her cheeks. Her skin was cold and white, and her hair was bleached bone white. 

She looked up to see the shadowed figure approaching, feeling herself unraveling as it got closer. It spoke with a voice like iron rasping over stone.

**I KNOW YOU**

She snapped awake in the bed in the inn, jolting upright. Edelgard was dressed, sitting on the floor beside the bed. 

“Are you alright?,” she asked, lifting herself from the floor. “You were talking in your sleep.”

“I… it was a nightmare. I’ve had it before,” said Byleth. She wiped her forehead, her hand coming away glistening with sweat. “Why didn’t you wake me?” Edelgard flinched.

“When I’ve had my nightmares it… it tends to make it worse to wake me during them,” she said. “If you would like me to wake you next time I shall, I just… I didn’t know what to do.”

“Good lord,” said Byleth. “That was miserable. You were in it.” Edelgard’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Byleth nodded, patting the bed beside her. Edelgard sat, placing a hand over hers. Byleth went through the dream, describing the details even as they made her shiver. When she described the altar Edelgard’s face was frozen in fear. “Are you certain you are describing that accurately?”

“Yes,” said Byleth. “It’s hard to forget. Why?” Edelgard stood, pacing the small space of the room. 

“I have seen an altar such as that one. When I was purging one of the outposts of the Agarthans, I found what appeared to be a laboratory. There were people in the cells, little more than corpses when I arrived. In an adjacent room there was an altar as you described. Obsidian with carvings around the plinth, with binding chains. They were running some sort of foul experiments.”

“Do you think this is related?,” said Byleth. She felt a shiver go up her spine.

“I do,” said Edelgard. “There’s some precedent for prophetic dreams, but it’s rare. I will send word to Rhea and ask for her advice. For now you should prepare yourself, we have a few more hours riding before we reach the Varley estate.” Byleth grimaced, still feeling the strain in her thighs. 

“I shall. Let me know when you are ready to leave,” she said. She cleaned herself in the basin by the door as Edelgard wrote a letter. After rinsing some of the dried grime and sweat off she pulled her boots back on, lacing them tight and placing a small dagger down the shaft. Her hair was tied back into a chignon with ribbon, the bangs hanging loose in her face. “I can’t wait for a good bath, I feel disgusting.”

“The Varley Manor will surely be equipped for that,” said Edelgard. She folded the letter, placing it in her coat pocket. “I am ready to depart.”

“Let’s go, then,” said Byleth, buckling on her sword belt. The blades were a comfort, their weight already familiar on her hips. She cracked the door, checking the window outside. The sun had just set, the deep blue of the early night sky untouched by clouds.

She and Edelgard moved quickly, leaving the key by the ledger and slipping out the door before the innkeeper noticed them. Byleth unfolded a map as Edelgard fetched the horses, finding their approximate location. She walked her fingers down to where Edelgard had marked the Varley Estate’s location, nestled in the plains below the forest. 

“We go left at the next creek, following the stream for a few miles,” she said as Edelgard brought the horses. “After that we cut south into the plain. If there’s no tree cover it should be hard to miss.”

“I haven’t been in years, but I doubt that there is suddenly a forest,” said Edelgard. She stepped up onto Bucephalus’ back, feeding him a handful of oats from her saddlebag. “It should be an easy ride. Let’s depart.” Byleth pulled herself onto Cordelia, grunting as she landed in the saddle. 

True to Edelgard’s word, the ride was easier. They didn’t push as hard while they followed the stream, stopping occasionally to let the horses drink. As the plains stretched on she could see a house in the distance, a long and short building standing on top of an isolated hill. Light burned in the windows, a flicker of firelight in the distance.

Following it, they rode across the plain, parting the long grass as they cut towards the house. The moon was high in the sky when they arrived, their horses making a beeline for the stables. They were full, with a few vampires tending to the needs of the animals. 

As Edelgard disembarked they scrambled, falling to a kneel. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“At ease,” she said. The vampires slowly came to their feet, avoiding eye contact with Edelgard. “Where may I find Baron Varley?” 

“She is in the study, my Lady,” one of the women said. “Masters Ferdinand and Hubert are with her, they await your presence.”

“Thank you,” said Edelgard. “Miss Eisner and I will go meet them. Would you mind fetching a footman to help move our supplies?”

“Yes, my Lady,” said the woman. Edelgard nodded to Byleth, holding out an arm. She took it, falling in step as Edelgard led her into the manor. It was dark, the foyer lit with only a few oil lamps. She could hear the bustle of people moving about, see the signs of an estate preparing for battle. 

Edelgard led her into the west wing, pulling open a pair of double doors to a large library. In the center of the room sat a round table covered in maps, surrounded by Vampires. Byleth recognized Ferdinand and Hubert from Garreg Mach, but the flash of purple hair visible through the bodies was unfamiliar.

Edelgard cleared her throat, prompting 20 red eyes to turn to face her. Ferdinand cracked a broad smile, his fangs clearly visible. 

“Ah, Edelgard, it is good to see you again! What great fortune to find ourselves together two times in as many months. I see you brought Miss Eisner!”

“Greetings, Ferdinand. I have, she appears to be truly wrapped up in this now. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Aegir territory is practically next door,” said Hubert. “We thought it wise to provide, ah, tactical advice.” He shot a glance at the vampire with the purple hair. She withered under his gaze.

“G-greetings, Baron Hresvelg,” she said, giving a shaky curtsy. “T-thanks for c-coming.” 

“Greetings, Baron Varley. Thank you for hosting us. I trust preparations are underway?”

“They are,” said Ferdinand. “We believe we will be ready to march by sundown tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” said Edelgard. “I imagine I shall be joining the vanguard?”

“If that is what you wish,” said Hubert. “Miss Eisner will remain here, I presume?”

“I can fight,” said Byleth. “Just let me.” Hubert smirked, clasping his hands in front of him.

“I highly doubt you can fight to the standards of our vanguard. Our soldiers have years of experience honing their craft, not to mention what natural strength they gain in undeath. Whatever you picked up playing soldier won’t cut it.”

“Hubert, that’s enough,” Edelgard snapped. She turned to Byleth. “Byleth, while I disagree with his tone, Hubert is correct that the vanguard wouldn’t be safe for a mortal. While I think you should be there to help, would you mind joining the rear guard?”

“Fine,” said Byleth, deflated. “I’ll do it.”

“Good, well that’s settled. You will answer to Baron Herving’s son. He’ll be leading the rear guard to use healing magic and clean up after us,” said Ferdinand.

“Linhardt is here?,” asked Edelgard.

“Yes, the fool is sleeping somewhere,” said Hubert. “We will make sure that he is awake for the assault.”

“You two should get some rest,” squeaked Baron Varley. Byleth was puzzled to see her flinch under her gaze. She made a mental note to ask Edelgard later. “I had a room set aside for you on the first floor. There’s a bathroom attached.”

“Thank you, Bernadetta,” said Edelgard. “I will rest for now, call on me if you need anything.” She gestured for Byleth to follow, leading her out of the study and down the hall to their bedroom. The house was gloomy, the oil lamps casting sparse light through the cold hallway. 

Their room wasn’t huge, but the bed was large. A wood stove burned in the corner, keeping the room at a comfortable temperature. A bottle of wine stood on the small table under the window, flanked by crystal glasses. Edelgard uncorked it, pouring two glasses, handing one to Byleth.

“Not blood?,” asked Byleth, sniffing the glass. 

“I believe it is a cabernet,” said Edelgard. She clinked their glasses together, the fine crystal producing a clear pitch. “Now that we’re alone, I owe you an apology. Hubert’s behavior was out of line. He still is protective of me, and that apparently involves hostility to anyone who he thinks is too close.”

“It’s… thank you,” said Byleth. She sat on the bed, unlacing her boots. “I understand his reasoning, but it still hurts to be told you’re practically useless.” Edelgard sighed, sitting down next to Byleth. She helped her unlace her boot, setting it at the foot of the bed.

“He is wrong. You are hardly useless, you’ve saved my life several times. He is right only in that battle is different than the fights you have been in before. There will be many pieces on the board, and if you were to be caught in the front line we wouldn’t be able to protect you. In the rear guard you can use your musket to help from a distance.”

“Are you in danger of being killed?” Edelgard paused for a moment, thinking before she started on Byleth’s other boot.

“To some extent,” said Edelgard. “But I know we are in for a fight, and I will have some of the best warriors of the Varley and Aegir covens to back me.”

“Be careful, then,” said Byleth. She unbuckled her trousers, taking some small pleasure in Edelgard quickly averting her eyes as she lifted her hips to throw them to the floor.

“I always am,” said Edelgard. Byleth took advantage of her distraction to grab her, pulling her down onto the mattress and rolling on top of her, straddling her waist. Edelgard’s eyes shot open as Byleth grabbed her wrists, holding them down to the bed.

“I’m serious,” she said. “You aren’t allowed to die again.”

“Why Miss Eisner, what would people say if they saw such an innocent young woman astride me,” said Edelgard, a slight shake in her voice belying her surprise. 

“I may be young,” said Byleth. She dropped her voice down, purring into Edelgard’s ear. “But I am not as innocent as you seem to believe.”

“I see,” said Edelgard. She pulled one of her hands free, sliding it down to grab the back of Byleth’s thigh. “Well, I am open to being proven wrong.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” said Byleth. “You survive this battle, and I’ll be happy to demonstrate the ways.”

“Is that so,” said Edelgard, cocking her eyebrow. “I suppose I shall have to be on my best form.”

“You will,” said Byleth. She dipped down, kissing Edelgard deeply. It tasted of wine, heady and perfumed. She lingered for a moment, only pulling away once she needed air. She flopped over on the bed, letting her sore muscles relax into the feather mattress. “Now, theatrics aside, I could stand to bathe.”

“As you wish,” said Edelgard. “I am going to stay up for another hour or two, go over tactics with the others. I shall join you afterwards.”

“Goodnight, then. If I am up I will see you later.”

“Of course.” Edelgard gave her one last kiss and stood from the bed, stopping to pull on a pair of silk slippers. As she turned to leave, her silhouette lingered in the door frame for a moment. “Goodnight, Byleth. Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is becoming clear that my 11 chapter limit is optimistic, so I went ahead and bumped it up to 15 chapters. We shall see if it needs to get bumped up again. Next chapter will have a lot of action, so look forward to what should hopefully be a pretty cool fight sequence. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: A lot of bloody fighting, parental death, body horror, and reliving trauma.

It was the dead of the night as the forces of Coven Varley and Aegir cantered through the plains, a convoy of 30 horses and a carriage rolling through the tall grass. Edelgard rode in the middle of the pack with Byleth. Aymr lay across her saddle, the blade twitching in anticipation.

Byleth herself was armed to the teeth, wearing her musket, a pistol, and her sword. Edelgard had insisted she wear a padded coat, the woven horsehair hopefully enough to deflect glancing blows. Even in the frigid night air she was sweating.

“Are you sure Cordelia won’t trip in the dark?,” asked Byleth, trying to peer through the gloom. Hubert had insisted they ride with no lanterns, the light of the moon the only illumination over the plains. The vampires could see easily, but Byleth wasn’t so blessed.

“The horses can see well enough that we can help guide them,” said Edelgard. “We will be alright. Once we get into the foothills we will disembark, from which point one of Linhardt’s retainers will help guide you.”

“I see. Well, actually I don’t, but I do understand,” said Byleth. “Can they hear us at the front of the pack?”

“Not if you speak quietly,” said Edelgard. “Is everything alright?”

“It is,” whispered Byleth, shuffling on her saddle. “I’m worried for Baron Varley, however. She has seemed extremely on edge.”

“Ah. She is, but that is typical. Bernadetta has been through much in her short life, and she can be nervous around crowds. However, she is one of the strongest women I know.”

“May I ask what happened?” A dark look came over Edelgard’s face. 

“I shouldn’t speak in too much detail, but her sire was a disgusting man. He ruled using fear and hatred. He abused Bernadetta up until his final pathetic moments,” spat Edelgard. 

“What happened to him, in the end?,” whispered Byleth.

“The Primogeniture’s justice. We bound him with silver chains and let the sun burn him to ash,” said Edelgard. “Lady Rhea appointed a regent to help Bernadetta manage the territory until she was ready to take full control. She has been the Baron since.” 

“Good riddance,” said Byleth. Edelgard chuckled.

“You surprise me Byleth, I would have thought that burning a man, no matter how foul, would turn a mortal’s stomach.”

“He deserved it,” said Byleth. “A man like that who can live forever is dangerous. You prevented his evil from continuing.”

“Hmm,” said Edelgard. “You would make a good vampire with that attitude.” 

“Is that so?,” said Byleth. Edelgard realized what she had said, swearing softly under her breath. 

“Apologies, that was out of line,” she said. “Goddamn it all.”

“Edelgard it’s-” A low whistle interrupted Byleth, the convoy of horses coming to a stop. The vampires began to dismount, cutting the conversation off. 

As Byleth got off the horse, Edelgard approached. In her hand lay a small glass vial filled with what appeared to be blood, tied to a lanyard. Edelgard pressed it into her hands, curling her fingers around Byleth’s.

“For you,” she said. “It is my blood. In a pinch it will heal you quickly, keeping you from death. The glass is thin enough to break with your teeth if you must.”

“Thank you,” said Byleth. She placed the necklace, letting it fall under her shirt. The cool glass lay above her breast, just out of sight under the fabric. “I will try to avoid having to use it.”

From ahead Byleth heard Ferdinand call for Edelgard.

“I must go,” said Edelgard. She leaned over and kissed Byleth. “Be safe.”

“You as well,” said Byleth. Edelgard left, quickly walking between horses to the front of the crowd. She could see Linhardt’s willowy frame by the carriage in the back as he flipped through a thick tome. She slipped between the crowd, joining him.

“Ah, Byleth,” said Linhardt. He yawned and slammed the book shut, placing it back in the wagon. “Just in time. It will be a bit of a march, so I hope you are ready to walk.”

“I am,” said Byleth. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Ferdinand, Bernadetta, and Hubert were grouped at the front of the crowd. Edelgard joined them in the front, scanning the hills in front of them. In the distance she could see the entrance to a mine, the mouth pitch black.

“Are we certain she’s there?,” said Edelgard. Bernadetta nodded. 

“We’ve had people watching for a few days now. There are definitely vampires in there,” she said.

“No backdoor, either,” said Hubert. We obtained the map from the local town, there was no other exit built. We scouted around just in case, but nothing turned up.”

“So they’ve dug their own graves,” said Edelgard. “I suppose we must oblige them.” Bernadetta gave a low whistle and the group began to move. They crept through the beginnings of the foothills, trying to stay out of direct line of sight of the mine entrance. 

As they approached they could see a woman lounging by the entrance to the mine shaft, more concerned with her glass of beer than keeping an eye out for danger. 

“Ready?,” whispered Edelgard, drawing Aymr. The axe came to life, the bone blade glowing with sanguine light. Bernadetta leveled her rifle, taking aim.

“As soon as I fire we charge,” she hissed. “Remember, don’t kill Kronya, we need her alive.” Bernadetta stilled herself and cocked the hammer of her rifle. After a long pause, she pulled the trigger, the powder sparking to life. “Now!”

Edelgard led the pack, running with unnatural speed at the mine shaft. The vampire Bernadetta shot fell to the ground twitching, the silver bullet having shattered her collar bone. Ferdinand finished the job, using the crescent blade attached to his lance to decapitate her. 

Edelgard could feel the bloodlust in her veins as the alarm went up, the shouts of startled vampires rousing the enemy forces. The first one to reach the front met the edge of her axe, cleaved in half by the twitching bone. Edelgard felt cold blood splatter her face as he hit the ground.

The battle in the entrance shaft was short and brutal. Edelgard and Ferdinand took the front, accompanied by the Aegir Coven’s swordsmen, cutting down anyone brave enough to get in their way. Hubert and Bernadetta stayed back, using magic and bullets to pick off the enemies that hung back. 

As Edelgard carved a path through to the center chamber she felt the power she had received from the Agarthans healing her wounds as they opened, allowing her to stay in the thick of the frey. She smiled at the irony of her cursed gift being used against the people responsible for it.

As they breached the central chamber all was quiet for a moment, no enemy soldiers rallied forward. Weapons at the ready, the vanguard slowly advanced, keeping their eyes open for any sudden movement. No one came.

“Well,” said Ferdinand, relaxing slightly. “That wasn’t too ba-” As he spoke the floor cracked, the dirt and stone twisting as something erupted from under the vanguard’s feet. Fleshy tendrils snaked out of the earth, raw skin streaked with blood and dirt. Edelgard watched as one grabbed a young vampire by the ankle and dashed him against the wall, leaving a streak of red on the stone.

“What in the hells?,” said Ferdinand, jumping back and driving his lance into the squirming mass of flesh beneath the fractured ground. Edelgard felt fear grip her cold heart as it broke free. It reared back, a mass of tendrils, limbs, and teeth, gurgling screams of rage and agony. The other vampires tried to hack it to pieces, but were unable to stop it as it slowly began to rip its way through the vanguard. 

“We need fire!,” shouted Edelgard. She barely ducked as one of the tendrils lunged for her, smashing into the wall behind her. She swung upwards, catching it in the hook of her axe and slamming it down to the ground, severing the tendril. The creature screamed, writhing in agony.

“Edelgard, help me get it under the support beam!,” shouted Bernadetta, firing into the creature’s body. It turned to face her, crawling along the broken ground, dragging itself along with the tendrils. It moved like a mass of writhing eels, squirming across the room. 

Edelgard leapt forwards, jumping into the air and slamming her axe into its body. She felt her blood flare as she pulled, using the hooked blade to rip it off the ground and throw it into one of the support beams holding up the ceiling. The wood splintered at the impact, giving way with a large crack that brought down the ceiling onto the monster’s head. It squirmed under the collapsed earth, but before it could get free Hubert was there.

With a snap of his fingers an inferno erupted. The smell of burning hair and meat filled the air as the thing screamed, only going still when it was charcoal. As everyone catched their breath it collapsed into ash.

“What the _fuck_ was that,” said Ferdinand. He wiped the monster’s black blood off his lance, blanching at the way it stuck to his handkerchief.

“A chimera,” said Edelgard. “Some sort of… beast that the Agarthans can create.”

“Should we expect more?,” said Hubert. “All appears to be quiet, but we could be walking into a nest of them.”

“It takes quite a bit to create one, I think we won’t run into another here,” said Edelgard.

“Wait a moment, how do you know that?,” asked Ferdinand.

“I’ve fought Agarthans before, you know this,” said Edelgard. Ferdinand’s face turned into a scowl.

“I know you have, but you said it takes a lot to create one. Fighting them doesn’t explain how you would be aware of that.” Edelgard bared her fangs, taking a step forward.

“We are not talking about this,” she said. Ferdinand threw up his hands in exasperation, but before he could speak Bernadetta shoved herself between them.

“Both of you shut up, we aren’t out of the woods yet,” she said. She pointed at the main mine shaft behind them. “Kronya is probably down there. Rear guard will take care of any stragglers, but we need to finish this.”

Edelgard sighed, swinging up Aymr to rest on her shoulder. 

“Let’s go,” she said, leading the group further into the mine. As they crept down the tunnel everything was quiet, the stone walls becoming narrower as they descended deeper into the earth. Soon they were only able to walk in double file. At the end of the mine shaft was an iron door, the frame bolted directly into the stone. 

She put her foot through it, taking the door of it’s hinges and setting it skittering across the damp ground. Inside was a long room lined with doors. At the far end of the room was a woman sitting on an obsidian plinth, juggling knives. At the sight of the altar Edelgard felt her blood run cold.

“Come to kill me?,” said the woman, her voice cruel. “Rhea’s lapdog to the end, aren’t you?”

Edelgard felt her blood boil. As she crossed the threshold to the room she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Before she could react, a dome of black energy surrounded her, the firebombs that had been thrown breaking open across the magic.

“Be careful, Lady Edelgard!,” said Hubert, his hands sparking with dark energy. As the shield receded she lunged at the attacker, severing their head and kicking it down the room at Kronya.

The rest of the Vanguard poured in behind her as Agarthans sprung from the doors lining the room. They formed a semi circle, slowly pushing back against the last wave of vampires. As she fought Edelgard watched Kronya flirt around the edges of the fray, her knives tucked behind her arms. 

With a wide swing of her axe Edelgard broke rank, lunging with a guttural scream. Her shoulder smashed into Kronya, knocking her to the floor and sending her knives clattering to the floor. Edelgard pressedon , swinging down her axe at Kronya’s stomach, cleaving her in half at the hips. 

Kronya howled in pain, blood pouring out of her severed Torso. Edelgard stepped on her chest, baring her fangs. The last of the Agarthans fell, leaving only the vanguard and Kronya in the room.

“Get Byleth.”

* * *

Byleth was finishing cleaning a Varley soldier’s wounds at the mouth of the mine when Hubert found her. To her displeasure Linhardt had kept her out of combat, having her work in cleaning and bandaging the wounds of the injured vampires.

“Miss Eisner, you are needed,” said Hubert. “Lady Edelgard awaits you.” Byleth looked to Linhardt, who simply waved his hands.

  
“Don’t keep her highness waiting, I can manage for now.” With a nod Byleth followed Hubert, descending into the earth. Everything was splattered crimson, the air thick with the stench of blood and burned flesh. When Byleth entered the central chamber she turned to vomit, doubling over by the wall. Hubert sighed as she spit bile, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. 

“Are you quite done?,” he said, tapping his foot impatiently. Byleth bit down the insults that sprung to mind and nodded. They skirted around the collapsed ceiling, following the mine cart tracks down the shaft. Once they reached the door Hubert stopped her.

“There is more gore inside, so if you need to vomit do it _now,_ ” said Hubert, scowling down at Byleth. She didn’t listen to him, throwing the door open. Ferdinand and Bernadetta stood over the dismembered Kronya while Edelgard paced in the back of the room.

“Good, she’s here,” said Ferdinand. “Edelgard, would you like to do the honors?” She grunted, kneeling in front of Kronya. She unknotted the gag in her mouth, throwing it to the floor.

“Ok, let’s begin,” said Edelgard. “We are going to ask you some questions.”

“Who’s your friend, Hresvelg?,” said Kronya, jerking her head at Byleth. “Gotten soft enough to recruit mortals?”

“She isn’t your concern, I am,” hissed Edelgard. “Now, why does Solon want my blood?”

“Holy shit, I actually know her,” said Kronya, craning her neck to look at Byleth. Her harlequin makeup was running. “Hey, you were there when I killed that hunter.” 

“What the hell are you talking about,” said Byleth. “I don’t know you.”

“Ah, that’s right,” said Kronya. “I forgot I was in disguise. Maybe this will jog your memory.” As she spoke her face twisted, the flesh rolling like boiling water. When it came to rest she was different, more human. Her hair was a deep red, her skin regaining some color.

Byleth felt the room drop away, the sounds of the other vampires settling to little more than a hum in the background. Memories of her father’s murderer, of this woman, of Kronya, putting a knife in his back flashed through her mind. Before she knew what she was on top of her, laying blows into her face. 

Arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her off. As much as she struggled Byleth couldn’t get free, writhing in Ferdinand’s arms.

“Let me go! I’m going to fucking kill her!,” she screamed, her voice hoarse. She could feel hot tears roll down her cheek as she struggled.

“What are you talking about?!,” shouted Ferdinand. “Calm yourself!”

“She killed my father! Let me go, you bastard!” Ferdinand’s grip didn’t falter, leaving Byleth to struggle to get free in vain.

“Cute mortal you picked up, Hresvelg. Does it make you feel good to toy with your food?,” said Kronya, grinning from the ground. Edelgard moved quickly, kicking Kronya in the face. Byleth could hear bone crunch as her head snapped back.

“Start talking _now_ or I’ll cut the truth out of you,” said Edelgard. “Tell us everything and we may deign to show mercy.”

“Fine, I’m not an idiot, I have no real love for my coven. Solon wants your blood, Hresvelg. We need it for whatever he’s planning.”

“And what exactly would that be?”

“A resurrection. I don’t know of what, exactly, but it’s big. Enough to wipe all of your Primogen scum off the face of the earth.”

“Why does he need my blood, then?”

“You’re tied to it. Apparently you got yourself caught in its web, lucky you.” Edelgard felt her blood run cold. 

“Where can I find him?,” she said. “Answer truthfully or I will be happy to let the sun finish you off.”

“Shambala. It’s in the eastern mountains of Hrym, a few miles north of a town called Black Hollow. The entrance is hidden with magic, so you’ll need someone who can dispel it.”

“Is that all you know?”

“I have one more thing for you. The name of whatever Solon is resurrecting. Its name is Nemesis.” Edelgard stopped dead, her body stilled. Byleth could see the wheels turning in her head. 

“Are you sure she is being truthful, Lady Edelgard?,” said Hubert. “I can apply more pressing tactics.”

“She’s telling the truth. It lines up with what i found in my raids on the Agarthan camps.” Kronya grinned, twisting under Edelgard’s heel.

“Now can you put me back together? I have to move fast if I’m going to escape to Almyra.”

“There will be no salvation for you,” said Edelgard. “Brace yourself for your final death, Kronya.”

“You fucking liar! What happened to mercy!?,” said Kronya, her voice shaking with fear. 

“Mercy means we kill you quickly, rather than letting the sun have you. This ends now.” Edelgard turned to Byleth. “She’s yours. You’ll have to sever her head.”

“Edelgard, are you sure about this?,” said Ferdinand. Edelgard nodded. Byleth felt the arms around her drop, letting her stumble forward. She took a silver axe from the floor, its weight cold in her hands. 

Kronya was babbling pleas for mercy to the vampires as Byleth stepped up to her. Without a word she brought the axe down on her neck twice, falling to her knees as Kronya turned to ash. 

Edelgard knelt behind her, wrapping her arms around Byleth’s waist as she cried.

“Here, give them some space,” said Bernadetta, ushering Hubert and Ferdinand out of the room. They stayed there like that, kneeling on the bloody stone. After a while Byleth looked up.  
  


“Did you know?,” she said, her voice heavy with tears. “Did you know what she did?”

“No,” said Edelgard. “But I am certain Rhea did.” 

“I’m going to get answers. I need to know why Kronya killed him.” 

“I will be there beside you when you do.” Byleth turned to face her, kissing her on the cheek. Her lips came away tasting of copper and ash. “Can we leave? There’s something I need to confess, but I cannot do it here.” Byleth nodded, clambering to her feet. She led Edelgard out of the mine hand in hand, emerging into the clean air of the night.

* * *

Byleth scrubbed herself in the bath, trying to clean the blood and grime off of her skin. The water ran red with the stuff, so cloudy that she couldn’t see herself through it. Though she remained uninjured she felt like she had lost a part of herself, the aching hole in her heart left by Jeralt’s absence awake once more. 

She dried herself sloppily, throwing on a nightshirt. Edelgard was already on the bed, a tall glass of scotch in hand and her wet hair hanging down her back.

“Whisky?,” she asked, gesturing to the glass and bottle on the nightstand. Byleth nodded and sat beside her as Edelgard poured, taking the glass and draining half of it in a long gulp. It burned going down, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. “I am… I am sorry, Byleth. For everything.”

“Not your fault,” whispered Byleth. “At least I got to avenge my father.”

“I should have realized that Rhea wasn’t being forthright with us,” said Edelgard. Her words slurred around the edges. Byleth saw that she had drained nearly half the bottle herself. “And… and I lied to you, too.” Byleth’s chest tightened.

“So you did know,” she said. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as Edelgard looked distraught, trying to stammer out words.

“Fuck, not that. I. Goddamn it all, I’m drunk. I lied about how I… received this power,” said Edelgard. “I… I didn’t get it by chance.”

“What do you mean?,” said Byleth. Edelgard looked heartbroken, taking another gulp from her whiskey. 

“When Solon released that thing, Nemesis or whatever it was, he didn’t leave me for dead. He took me back to his master, Thales. I was their prisoner for over a year. He… that bastard experimented on me. Twisted my blood, until I had its power. I was too weak to escape, bound in silver chains, cut to pieces with silver scalpels so I would scar. They bound me to an obsidian altar, like the one in your dream and in the mines. He broke me...” A sob racked Edelgard’s body as she curled up into Byleth’s arms, shaking like a leaf.

“I will walk with you, Edelgard. Until they’re all dead,” said Byleth. She ran her hands down Edelgard’s back, trying to soothe her. “We both have a score to settle.”

“Thank you,” whispered Edelgard. “I saw that altar and… I couldn’t stop myself from remembering all that pain.”

“We’ll return the favor. They won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again,” said Byleth. Edelgard looked up from Byleth’s shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. 

“I am glad you have chosen to walk with me, Byleth. You… you make me feel things I was convinced I would never feel again,” said Edelgard.

“I am honored,” said Byleth, kissing Edelgard’s hand. “I don’t know what I would have been without you. I was safe, but I only drifted, with few connections and fewer prospects.”

“I only wish I could have protected you from all this,” said Edelgard.

“It is no use trying to undo what’s already done,” said Byleth. “For now, I need sleep. Will you join me?”

“I will,” said Edelgard, setting the empty scotch glasses back on the side table. She snuffed the lamplight, plunging the room into darkness. They slipped under the covers, wrapped around each other on the plush bed.

Sleep came quickly, letting them both slip into a deep, dreamless quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was so excited about this chapter that I managed to write it in like, 3 days. See you next time <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Fade to black sex scene

The next night all was quiet as Byleth and Edelgard prepared to journey back to Garreg Mach. They were to be accompanied by Bernadetta and some of her entourage, bringing the forces of the Varley Coven with them to the monastery. 

Byleth, for one, was looking forward to giving her body a rest and not riding a horse for the week it would take to travel. She, Edelgard, and Bernadetta were to share a carriage, riding in luxury while Bernadetta’s wards did the hard work of driving and keeping watch.

Ferdinand and Hubert watched as they prepared to head out, standing arm in arm. As Byleth hauled the side bags Ferdinand stepped forward and took them, effortlessly hauling them into the carriage trunk, giving it a few pats for good measure. 

“There you are, Miss Eisner. I hope you enjoy your ride back to Garreg Mach,” he said, beaming at Byleth.

“Thank you, Mr. Aegir. I hope your flight is smooth,” said Byleth. Ferdinand took her hand, bowing and kissing it gently. 

“Adieu, my friend. Until we meet aga-“

“Are you quite done, Ferdinand?,” snapped Edelgard, glaring daggers at him from inside the carriage.

“I- well. Yes. Farewell, Lady Bernadetta. Farewell, Edelgard,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t die,” said Hubert. Edelgard rolled her eyes at him, 

“Never,” said Edelgard. “See you in a week.” Hubert snorted as he shrunk, his cloak folding up into bat wings as he flew into the night. With a salute Ferdinand followed, folding into a gold falcon as he flew into the air.

“Oh my,” said Byleth. “That is quite impressive.”

“It’s a useful trick to have,” said Edelgard. “I don’t know why Hubert insists on only transforming into a bat.”

“He’s like that,” said Bernadetta. “He listened to too much church organ as a child.” Edelgard snorted, sliding to the side of the carriage so Byleth could climb in beside her. As the door shut behind her the cart began to roll, the horses huffing as they trotted along.

“Can you two also transform?,” asked Byleth. Edelgard cocked an eyebrow while Bernadetta looked stricken with panic. “I’m sorry if that was insensitive, I just-“

“It is alright,” said Edelgard. “I can turn into a black eagle or a wolf, depending on my needs. Some people are more suited to shifting than others.”

“I’m not as good at it, I can just do a hedgehog.”

“I see,” said Byleth. “I’d be curious to see that, some time.”

“Perhaps,” said Edelgard. “Well, we have several days ahead of us. We may as well get comfortable.” As she spoke she unlaced her boots, pushing them off onto the carriage floor. She swung her legs around, resting them in Byleth’s lap. 

“I-I’ve been meaning to ask, are you two a couple?,” asked Bernadetta, her red eyes flitting between Edelgard and Byleth. 

“Something of the sort,” said Edelgard, reaching out to take Byleth’s hand. She smiled, a glimpse of fangs visible between her rouge tinted lips.

“O-oh,” said Bernadetta. “Well, I guess if you’re happy…” Edelgard opened her mouth to start, but Byleth got there first.

“We are,” she said, trying to smooth out the tension that had grown in the air. “Here, Bernadetta, let me teach you a trick my father taught me for passing time…”

* * *

_ A week later _

The carriage rolled back up the mountains through Garreg Mach Monastery. It had snowed in the two weeks since they had left, and the carriage had to move at a crawl to keep from slipping. Byleth was curled up in Edelgard’s lap, dozing. The ride had been positively boring compared to her last few weeks, and she took the time to catch up on her sleep. 

She could tell the other passengers were getting anxious as the carriage rolled through the walls, coming to a rest in the courtyard. A familiar face opened the door, bowing to greet them.

“Greetings! Nothing much to report. Lady Rhea wishes to welcome you to the Monastery, and has asked to have an audience as soon as you are able.”

“Excellent,” said Edelgard. “Byleth, are you ready to go now?” Byleth nodded and followed Edelgard out of the carriage. 

“She is in her personal chambers,” said the Gatekeeper. “I presume you know the way?”

“I do,” said Edelgard. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear, too quiet for Byleth to hear. He nodded, dashing off into the crowds.

“What was that?,” asked Byleth, wrapping her arm around Edelgard’s.

“A surprise,” she said smiling. “Here, let’s go.” 

As they crossed the market, great hall, and reception room Byleth noticed how many soldiers there were. They were dressed in finery but wore their weapons openly, going about their business in small groups. Some of them wore colorful jabots with pins marked with crests of gold.

“Why are there so many soldiers here? I presume they’re from other covens?,” asked Byleth.

“It looks like Rhea is expecting a war,” said Edelgard. “Shambala is heavily fortified, and it seems she is looking to unite the covens to take it.”

“Good lord,” said Byleth. She nervously ran a hand over the handle of her rapier. 

They descended several flights of stairs until they were deep under the earth. A large set of double doors guarded the landing, inlaid with horn and gold. Edelgard took one of the handles and shoved, sending the doors swinging open noiselessly. Byleth gasped at the sight before her.

Rhea’s chambers had a phosphorescent garden, built of marble and tiered ledges hosting glowing mushrooms, dangling ferns, and impossible flowers. A winding path cut through it all, illuminated by the soft blue light from the plants. Above hung a crystal chandelier, the hanging shards of glass hosting a small, glowing stone in the center, its light refracted to cast shifting angular shapes on the walls. 

In the center of the room, at a circular table, sat Rhea, drinking tea and flipping through a book. As she heard Byleth and Edelgard’s footsteps she shut it delicately, turning to address them.

“Greetings, Baron Hresvelg and Miss Eisner. It is a delight to see you again,” she said, smiling beatifically at Edelgard. 

“Rhea. You have withheld information from us,” said Edelgard. “Byleth deserves answers.”

“Straight to the point, I see. Well, I shall provide them. After, of course, your report.”

“I’m sure Ferdinand has already reported to you. Why do you need my account?”

“You are correct, he has. But I find it can be… illuminating to hear another side to the story. So please, sit.” She gestured to the chairs across the table. Edelgard scoffed, but sat, crossing her legs under the table. Byleth took the seat next to her as Rhea started pouring cups of tea. 

As Edelgard recounted the night of the raid, Byleth took the cup of tea offered to her. When she took a sip she had to prevent herself from blanching. The tea tasted like it had been left in the tin for years, the smoky flavor turning to ash with time. Rhea smiled at her as she set it back on the saucer. 

Byleth felt her blood rising as she sat, barely contained under whatever bizarre standard of decorum was the norm in this garden. After a few minutes, Edelgard finished her account.

“Now, you let Miss Eisner be the one to kill Kronya?,” said Rhea. Her face was unreadable, whatever emotion bubbled under the surface masked over the same benign smile she always wore.

“It was her revenge to take,” said Edelgard.

“Why the  _ fuck  _ didn’t you tell us that she killed my father,” spat Byleth. Rhea’s eyebrows lifted, leaning back slightly in her chair.

“You forget yourself, Byleth,” said Rhea, her voice cold. “I am the one who decides what information is necessary to share.”

“Are you serious!? She killed my father, someone you knew, and you didn’t think that was necessary to inform us of?,” said Byleth, her voice raising to a fever pitch. 

“How would that have helped you succeed at your mission? Even if I had informed you, would it have aided you? If this is how you react, I would dare say it would have gotten you killed. You would have charged into the vanguard and been ripped limb from limb.”

“It’s not about the tactical success, it’s about what’s right!”

“What is right?” Rhea laughed, sending a chill up Byleth’s spine. “You claim to know what is right, what I should have done. Do you understand what you are, Byleth? Compared to a vampire, you are a newborn making demands, unable to protect herself, feed herself, survive without someone there to make sure you don’t roll onto your belly and suffocate on your pillow. You are as fleeting as a mayfly, and you deign to tell me what is right? What I ought to do? You might as well tell the moon to stop the tides, tell the damnable sun to stop shining, tell-”

“Rhea, enough!,” shouted Edelgard, slamming a fist on the table. A hush fell over the room. “Do not speak to her that way. Answer the damn questions and we’ll be done with this.” Rhea paused, sighed, and filled her tea cup again.

“As you wish.”

“You knew that Kronya had killed my father,” said Byleth.

“Obviously.”

“Why did she do it?”   
  


“Because your father worked for me. The primogen hires hunters to do what we can’t and your father was one of them. He had left my service when you were born, but the Agarthans still saw him as a threat.”

“He was just a carpenter,” said Byleth. “Even if he was a hunter in the past, why was he still a threat?”

“I had given him a tincture of my blood to save his life nearly 40 years ago.”

“Wait, what?,” said Edelgard. “You gave a mortal a share of your power? Rhea, what were you thinking?”

“He would have died otherwise. And Sitri loved him.”

“My mother?,” said Byleth. “You knew Sitri, too?”

“More than that. Sitri is my child,” said Rhea. Edelgard balked, holding her head in her hands.

“Good lord,” said Byleth. “So, you’re my grandmother.”

“In a fashion. Sitri… she was my creation. A homunculus, made from a tincture of the blood of the Primogeniture Vampire and the materials necessary to make a body. She was intended to be the resurrection of Sothis.”

“Rhea, this is… this is profane. The amount of taboos you must have violated to do this… what were you thinking?,” said Edelgard. She looked scared, tightly gripping Byleth’s hand under the table.

“I was wracked with grief,” whispered Rhea. “Since my mother was taken from me, I have lived a half life. One of the last of my kind. I made mistakes, I am sure. Ones that have come home to roost, as the Agarthans plan to resurrect Nemesis. They use my research to bring it into this world, the research that they have robbed from the corpses of my failures.”

“What is Nemesis?,” said Byleth. 

“Nemesis is… ineffable,” said Rhea. “Perhaps it is a god from beyond the stars, perhaps it was mortal once. It has been the obsession of the Agarthans for millennia. They intend to use it to destroy the Primogen and the Covens, to let it consume the sun and plunge the world into darkness. It killed Sothis and my people, many years ago, before we were able to force it back from our world.”

“Why have I been dreaming of it, then?,” asked Byleth. 

“I do not know,” said Rhea. “You are… unprecedented. The child of a homunculus meant to be the vessel for Sothis, a child that should never have been able to exist.”

“Rhea, does anyone else know about this?,” said Edelgard. Rhea nodded.

“My brother, Seteth does. Once the war has ended, he will become the new Lord of the Primogen,” she said. She sat in silence for a long moment. Byleth could see her regal countenance crack open, showing her age for the first time. “We will finish the battle in a month's time. Prepare yourselves. Now please, Byleth. I must speak with Edelgard alone.” 

Byleth looked to Edelgard and stood. 

“I’ll be on the landing,” she said, squeezing Edelgard’s hand and walking back through the garden. As she stepped onto the landing the door of horn swung shut, leaving her in silence.

* * *

Edelgard watched the door swing shut, the thud of the lock closing. Rhea pulled the pins holding down her headdress, removing it and setting it on the table. Without it she looked small.

“What did you wish to speak about?,” said Edelgard. 

“What are your intentions with Byleth?,” said Rhea. “I admit, I find myself mystified as to why you have dragged her around Fodlan.”

“She is in danger due to my presence,” said Edelgard. “I owe her a debt.”

“Edelgard, from what I have heard from you both, those mercenaries that came to her home were settling a personal score, not working under Solon. I doubt the Agarthans would have known of her presence if you hadn’t brought her to Garreg Mach.”

“You don’t know that,” snapped Edelgard. “She needs to be kept safe.”

“Fine, then she would be safer here, rather than in battle with you. You either aren’t thinking clearly… or you have an ulterior motive.” Edelgard’s eyes narrowed, her fingers balled into tight fists.

“What are you getting at?”   
  


“She warms your bed, Edelgard. Are you keeping her around for carnal pleasures? Blood, perhaps?”

“Fuck you,” spat Edelgard. “She’s not a toy, Rhea, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“She’s mortal. You are a vampire. You must see that the balance of power is askew? Some vampires have taken mortal lovers before, but none seem to find themselves in your particular predicament. You claim you care for her, but you refuse to turn her.”

“It’s not my decision to make,” said Edelgard. 

“Have you given her a chance to make the decision herself?,” said Rhea. Edelgard sat in silence, glaring at the tea cup on her saucer. “As I thought.”

“This is hardly your business. What is your angle here?”

“My angle is the future of your coven,” said Rhea. “If you die, Coven Hresvelg will die with you. The balance of power in Adestria will shift. Even if you insist on playing the hermit, your presence serves as a linchpin in the Adestrian coventry. The ramifications of its loss will be felt for centuries. I am looking out for the good of my kind.”

“I will not die,” said Edelgard. “Keep your nose out of my affairs.”

“You don’t know that. At least promise me you will think on it.”

“Bah, fine,” said Edelgard. She stood from her seat, pushing it back. “Are we done?”

“We are.” Without a goodbye Edelgard stormed away, throwing the doors to the landing open. Byleth was sitting on the steps, her legs crossed.

“Is everything ok? What did she want to talk to you about?,” she said, springing to her feet.

“She wanted to make sure my biases wouldn’t affect my judgement at Shambala,” Edelgard lied. She felt a twinge of guilt at Byleth’s understanding face. “Here, let us retire to our quarters.” 

  
Wordlessly Byleth took her hand and led her up the stairs, navigating the winding corridors until they found a familiar door. Edelgard cherished the sound of excitement she made as she opened the door and saw a fortepiano set behind the couch. 

“Surprise,” said Edelgard, stepping over to the bench. She opened the lid, running a finger over the black keys. “You wanted to hear me play, and I wanted to indulge you. I will play as much as you like over the next month.”

“Thank you, Edelgard,” said Byleth, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. Her lips were warm against Edelgard’s skin. “What will you be playing tonight, maestro?” Edelgard chuckled as she sat at the bench.

“I would hardly call myself maestro, but I will be playing a nocturne I wrote.” She began to play softly, the dulcet tones of the fortepiano resonating throughout the room. However, before she got far, she felt Byleth’s arms slip around her waist. She stopped. “Darling?”

“Keep going,” whispered Byleth, her chin resting on Edelgard’s shoulder. However, before she had played much more, she felt lips against her jaw, kissing her softly. She tried to keep going, but before long the kisses started traveling downwards, stopping where her neck met her shoulder as Byleth started to pick up the pace.

“Byleth!,” yelped Edelgard. “What are you doing?”

“Showing my appreciation,” she purred, nipping at the skin. Edelgard felt her stomach flip as she squirmed under Byleth’s touch.

“Forgive me for saying it, but you don’t seem to want me to keep playing,” said Edelgard. Her breath hitched as Byleth’s hand wormed its way between the buttons of her shirt, her nails scratching at the silk chemise underneath. 

“I may have better ideas of how to spend our time,” said Byleth. She stood and circled the bench, swinging her legs over Edelgard and straddling her waist. “I do have a promise to make good on.”

“You don’t have to,” said Edelgard. She found it hard to force words out of her mouth as Byleth’s hands roamed her back. “Don’t feel obligated on my account.”

“I don’t feel obligated to,” said Byleth. She kissed Edelgard on the forehead. “I want to. I want to pull you apart, make you scream and-” Edelgard suddenly felt weak, tipping backwards off the piano bench. Byleth followed with a yelp, landing on top of Edelgard on the plush carpet. 

“Oops,” said Edelgard. She reached up, grabbing Byleth by the collar and pulling her down, kissing her hungrily. She bit Byleth’s lip, letting her fangs scratch at the tender skin. She felt hands unbuttoning her blouse and felt fear grip her heart. “Wait!”

Byleth froze, halfway up her chest by that point. 

“I’m sorry. Too much?”

“No I just. I guess you’ve already seen them, but the scarring on my chest and back is extensive, and certainly not pretty. I… I want you to be prepared.

“Edelgard. You’re gorgeous,” said Byleth. “I can leave your top covered.”

“I… to hell with it. Tear it off.” A hungry look came over Byleth. She leaned back, quickly unbuttoning the shirt and revealing the chemise underneath. With two balled fists, Byleth tore it open, the silk giving way into shreds of fabric. Byleth just stared for a moment, her gaze soft. “What are you doing?”   
  


“Admiring you. You are divine,” whispered Byleth. She ghosted a touch across Edelgard’s chest. 

“And you,” said Edelgard, leaning up to steal a kiss. “Are resplendent. Come here.” She twisted under Byleth, rolling her onto her back and pressing her down to the floor. She leaned up, shucking the remains of her blouse and chemise and throwing them to the floor. She thrust her thigh between Byleth’s legs, kissing her down from her lips to her collar bone. Byleth whined, pressing her hips into Edelgard’s leg.

“I think,” she whimpered. “You should show me your bed.”   
  
“Gladly,” said Edelgard. She pulled away from Byleth, drawing out a whimper. She took her in her arms and lifted, cradling her against her chest. She shoved the door to the master bedroom open, setting her down on the bed. She turned to peel off her boots and riding trousers, throwing them to the ground. 

Byleth’s arms snaked around her, a hand slipping under the waistband of her breeches. She felt herself pulled back to the bed, fully giving into the lust in her blood.

* * *

Several hours later she lay naked in Byleth’s arms, the sheets loosely tangled around their legs. Byleth was sweaty, the smell of her blood enough to keep Edelgard from being able to truly relax.

“Edelgard?,” whispered Byleth. 

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Edelgard felt her heart flip.

“I love you, too. And please,” she whispered. “Call me El.”

“Then I love you, El.” Edelgard felt hot tears running down her cheeks. “Darling, are you ok?”

“I am,” said Edelgard, smiling. “I just… I haven’t been called that in a long time.”

“Then I’m glad to oblige,” said Byleth, kissing her forehead. As they rested, Edelgard could almost hear Rhea’s words running through her mind.

“Byleth?”

“Yes, El?”

“Do you want to become a vampire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't really have much to say this time around, so I will see you next chapter. Farewell, friends <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Self-Harm, sort of. It's not mental health based, but I figure better safe than sorry with tags.

“Oh, uh… wow,” Byleth stammered.

Edelgard had turned in her arms, her red eyes boring piercing her skull. Byleth found it hard to not let her eyes drift down to her chest, forcing her to drag them up to meet Edelgard’s gaze. She looked somber, but the hints of hope and anxiety played havoc in her eyes.

“You are allowed to think on it,” said Edelgard. “N-not that you need my permission, of course. I just mean that it’s a large decision, and that… oh hells. I am sorry.”

“No, you’re ok, I just. I don’t know. I would be lying if I said I haven’t been thinking about it, but… I don’t know. Do vampires often sire their lovers?”

“It happens more often than the Primogen would care to admit. The ‘proper’ method involves a vampire turning people for their beauty, intellect, physical prowess, and other attributes, but doesn’t account for prior attachment to the ward. It is much more rare for a Baron to deviate from this norm, but it happens.”

“I see. I know that many wards serve their sires. Are you saying I would be subservient to you?”

“Heavens no. You would be free to do as you will at your own leisure. Whatever responsibilities we would have to the coven we would share between us. If you wish, you would become my co-Baron. I have no interest in being your master.”

“Good,” said Byleth. “I’m not sure I could take you seriously knowing you’re a bottom.”

“Byleth!,” yelped Edelgard, burying her face in Byleth’s shoulder. “You are the worst, honestly. Why did I take you to bed?”

“Because I am dangerously attractive and you have fallen sway to my charms?,” teased Byleth. She rubbed Edelgard’s back, tracing the interlaced scars with her fingertips.

“Aaaanyway,” said Edelgard. “Jests aside, do you have any thoughts on my offer?”

“I have some reservations. I would be leaving Leonie behind, and the animals at my home. God, I hope she’s taking care of them.”

“It’s a large decision. If it helps, once the war is over you could approach her and offer to turn her, make her your ward. She would become part of Coven Hresvelg and you wouldn’t need to leave her alone,” said Edelgard. “Similarly, we could take in the animals. I have been known to be fond of cats.”

“That does help, just…,” Byleth’s voice trailed off into nothing. She felt the possibilities racing in her mind, she imagined staying with El forever. Would they be wives? Could she bring herself to kill humans for sustenance? Would Leonie even accept her becoming a vampire? “Could I have a few days to think about it?”  
  
“Of course,” said Edelgard. “To be quite honest, I could use time to become accustomed to the idea, myself. I’ve spent a century telling myself I’d sire no new vampires, and even as much as the idea of spending eternity with you… pleases me, I will need some time.” Byleth felt her cheeks blush bright red at Edelgard’s words. 

“I understand. For now, though, I am knackered. Shall we sleep, El?”

“I take some pride in that, you know.” Byleth swatted at Edelgard’s arm before pulling her into her chest, Edelgard’s small yelp between her breasts.

“And you say I’m the worst.”

* * *

Two nights later, Byleth decided to take a walk around the monastery to clear her head. It still swam with the options, with the weight of a potential eternity. The possibility paralized her.

Red eyes followed her wherever she went. She wasn’t nervous around them, but she knew that some were likely sizing her up as a meal. Shouldn’t that make her nervous? She hadn’t let herself entirely come to terms with this strange act of her life, and had only focused on one goal at a time. 

She was deep in thought when she smacked into someone, bouncing her head off a pointed chin. 

“Oh, I’m so- Ferdinand?,” she asked, meeting his eyes. He smiled, stepping back and giving a slight bow. Hubert lurked in the background, glaring from behind his hair.

“Greetings, Miss Eisner. It is lovely to see you,” said Ferdinand. 

“It’s good to see you, too. How go your preparations?”

“They are going well! Baron Aegir will be bringing the rest of our retinue up from our home in a week, and we shall be ready for battle. Will you be joining us?”

“Maybe,” said Byleth. “It’s dangerous for a mortal but… here, do you have some time? I need to ask you some things.”

“Of course!” “No.” said Ferdinand and Hubert simultaneously. Ferdinand shot him a glare. “Please ignore my husband, we would be delighted to speak with you. Shall we adjourn to the gallery for tea?”

“That sounds nice,” said Byleth. “Lead the way.” Ferdinand set a brisk pace, leading Hubert and Byleth down the twisting hallways. He waved at nearly everyone he saw, giving each of them a bright smile and a kind word. 

The gallery was a large room filled with oil paintings, most old enough to crack and craze. Most appeared to be from the Renaissance, depicting scenes of debate, battle, and worship. In the center of the room sat several round tables, blessedly empty. Ferdinand pulled out a chair for Byleth.

“Here, I must make a stop back at my quarters for supplies. Hubert, please keep Miss Eisner company.”

“If I must,” said Hubert, rolling his eyes. He slouched into his chair, letting his black hair fall over one eye. Ferdinand dashed off, leaving them alone.

Byleth gingerly sat down across from him, trying to look anywhere other than into his piercing gaze.

“Miss Eisner, my husband may be accommodating to a fault, but I know you haven’t been keen to spend time around us without Edelgard present. What is your intent here?,” said Hubert at last.

“I need advice,” said Byleth. “And I can’t ask Edelgard.”

“Why not? You are _so_ close, aren’t you? You share a bed with her, after all.”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Your collar is riding low, Miss Eisner _._ Lady Edelgard apparently cares not for subtlety with the marks she leaves on you.” Byleth pulled her collar up, hiding the network of bruises that spread down to her chest. 

“My romantic life is none of your concern, Hubert.” This earned her a scowl, but before he could respond Ferdinand returned with a teapot, cups, a brass cezve, and two small tins.

“I have returned bearing supplies!,” he said. He looked between Hubert and Byleth as they glared at one another. “Good lord, Hubert, what did you say?”

“It matters not, I shall have my answers it seems. Thank you for bringing my supplies, as well.”

“Of course, darling,” said Ferdinand. He kissed Hubert on the forehead and sat, seemingly unaware of the flustered look on Hubert’s face. “Here, I’ll prepare the tea, you may ask whatever you wish.”

“Thank you, Ferdinand.” As she collected her thoughts Ferdinand held the tea pot out to Hubert, who took the lid off and snapped his fingers, a jet of flame springing forth. In seconds the water was at a rolling boil. Ferdinand placed the tea leaves in the pot and let them begin to steep. “So, in short, as apparently you are aware, Edelgard and I are in some sort of… relationship. Of a kind.” Ferdinand beamed.

“You are?! I had wondered, but I was not certain. I’m so excited for you two! Edelgard hasn’t been herself for the last century, and my hope was that with companionship she could work through it. Isn’t this delightful, Hubert?”

“I suppose,” muttered Hubert, turning away to brew his coffee in the cezve. The sarcasm in his voice rolled off Ferdinand, who continued to smile with reckless abandon.

“And recently she asked me if I would like to be a vampire,” said Byleth. Ferdinand’s excitement grew.

“Excellent! Oh my, that would be wonderful for you two! Would you be married? I suppose I could help with the planning, and I have a very delightful suit that I’ve been saving for a good occasion and-”

“My love, you are getting several steps ahead of yourself,” said Hubert.

“Oh, right, sorry,” said Ferdinand. He smiled sheepishly as he poured the tea into cups. Byleth murmured a thanks as he passed one to her.

“I will admit, I am not sure how to feel about the whole thing,” said Byleth.

“It is a big commitment,” said Ferdinand sagely. “While I would say for me it has been worth it, I could see there being problems. Would you be leaving behind much in your mortal life?”

“No, not really. I only had a few friends, and my life was… simple. I was just a hunter who lived off what she could find. I didn’t have grand ambitions to fill, I just tried to scrape a living together.” She reflected on her home, on the cabin she kept, on all she had to do just to feed herself. “I honestly don’t know how I could go back to that life. This all has changed me so much.”

“It would change anyone,” said Ferdinand. “And while I never had that life, even before undeath, I can imagine how different you feel from that woman who had so little.”

“And now I have people. Edelgard, Bernadetta, you, and Hubert. I feel like I could make more friends, more people that I could love,” said Byleth. “I think I know what to do.”

“Excellent,” said Ferdinand. He laid a hand on Byleth’s. “You’re a good woman, and I wish you all the luck in the world, whatever you choose.”

“Thank you both,” said Byleth. As she moved to leave, Hubert cleared his throat.

“Miss Eisner, although I was not in favor of you in the beginning, even I must admit that you make Lady Edelgard happy,” he said. “But remember this: if you are going to enter this relationship fully, it must be done with clarity and honesty. We have the luxury, and the curse, of time. The only way an eternal partnership will work is if both parties are committed to being open with one another.”

“Thank you,” said Byleth. She smiled softly at Hubert. “I will take your advice into account.”

“It is best that you do,” said Hubert. A smile played at the corner of his mouth. “Good luck, Byleth.”

“I shall second Hubert’s advice,” said Ferdinand. “The first century is the hardest, but if you can make it through that you can make it through anything. Farewell, Miss- no, Byleth. Farewell.”

Byleth nodded and stood, striding confidently through the halls. As she came to the door she heard the sounds of furious fortepiano, still audible even as the wall muffled them. She opened the door slowly, the music becoming louder. 

Edelgard was pounding the keys, playing a fervent tune that filled the room with sound. Byleth sat on the couch beside the instrument. Edelgard noticed her out of the corner of her eye and jumped off the bench.

“Good lord!,” she yelped. “You startled me, Byleth.”

“Sorry, El. You seemed focused and I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“It is alright, I needed a break anyway,” said Edelgard. She sat next to Byleth, crossing her legs and leaning back into the couch. “How was your walk?”

“It was nice. I bumped into Ferdinand and Hubert, we had tea.”

“I’m glad. Ferdinand, despite his exuberance, is a nice man, and Hubert is… well Hubert is an acquired taste.”

“He certainly is,” said Byleth. She shuffled in her seat, turning to face Edelgard.. “I think I have made my decision.”

“Yes?” Edelgard was suddenly at full attention, her face stark with worry.

“If you will still have me, I want to become a vampire. I… as dangerous as this has all been, it has been the happiest I’ve felt for some time. I want to stay with you.” 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” whispered Edelgard. She leaned forward and kissed Byleth, cupping her cheek in her palm. “I didn’t expect you to return my affections. It may be selfish, but I am glad.”

“I am, too,” said Byleth. “So, how does this work?”  
  
“It is a process in two steps,” said Edelgard. “I drink of your blood, you drink of mine. After which, you will die. After about 6 hours you will awake as a full vampire.”

“Will it hurt?”

“No, it is painless. You’ve already felt what it is like for me to drink your blood, and when you have mine it will feel similar. Death is as gentle as a deep sleep.”

“Okay,” said Byleth. “I am ready, if you are.”

“I think I am,” said Edelgard, rolling her sleeve up to her elbow. She fetched a small pocket knife from her coat, laying it on the fortepiano bench. “Before we begin, please. This is not a decision to be made lightly. You will be seen as a monster, you will never be able to enjoy the sun again. You will be one of us, and beholden to our tradition. If you have any doubts I will not judge you from backing away.”

“El, I have made my decision,” said Byleth. “I think I always knew that this is where this would end. I have been drawn to you since that first night in the Sealed Forest.”

“Then prepare yourself. I will also be informing Rhea while you sleep, and you will probably be beset by the other barons soon after your change. I can try to chase them off, if you wish.”

“Maybe some space for the first few days would be nice.” Byleth unbuttoned the top of her shirt, revealing her neck. Edelgard wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Byleth could smell the perfume she wore, a light rose scent.

“Ready? Last chance to recant.”

“I am. I love you, El.”

“I love you, too. Always.” Edelgard brushed Byleth’s hair off her neck and sank her fangs into the soft skin there. The sharp stab gave way to warmth as sanguine magic began to course through her body, leaving Byleth lightheaded. After an infinite moment Edelgard pulled away, taking the pocket knife and opening a vein on her forearm, holding it up to Byleth’s mouth. “Drink, my love.”

Byleth drank the blood flowing from her arm. The coppery taste was gone, leaving only sweetness on her tongue as she partook, drinking about a dram. Edelgard pulled away her arm, the cut already healing.

Byleth still felt lightheaded, the call of sleep on the edge of her mind. She wondered absentmindedly what it would feel like to die, to pass through the veil and still remain. 

“Goodnight, my beloved,” said Edelgard, kissing her on the cheek. “I shall be here when you wake.” She picked Byleth up, carrying her to the bed. As she laid her down, the quiet of the void took her and she slipped into darkness.”

* * *

It felt like no time at all when Byleth’s eyes opened. Everything looked brighter, the usual gloom of the underground monastery lifted. She turned her head and saw Edelgard sitting on the bed, writing in her journal.

“Ah, you are awake. How are you feeling?,” she said, slipping a hand into Byleth’s. Her voice was loud, even more striking than it was before.

“I feel alright. Everything is bright and loud,” said Byleth. Edelgard chuckled. 

“Your senses have been sharpened. You will adjust, it will just take some time. Here try sitting up.” Byleth sprang up, her muscles reacting to her command with more force than she expected. 

“Good lord,” she said. She saw a compact mirror on the bedside table, the one that Edelgard used to apply makeup. Realizing she didn’t know what she looked like with fangs and red eyes, she took it and flipped it open. The mirror just showed the wall behind her. “I suppose I should have expected that.”

“It’s an adjustment,” said Edelgard. “Everything will become more normal over time, your first weeks will just be odd. Now, I did manage to keep this quiet for the moment. You will have some time to get your bearings before we have to deal with the other Barons. Rhea wishes to see you as soon as possible, but she will survive waiting a few hours.”  
  
“Thank you, El.” As she swung her legs around to the side of her bed she was struck by her thirst, strong enough to nearly double her over. She was no stranger to hunger, but the feeling of bloodlust pulling her forward was new. “I am absolutely parched.” Edelgard laughed, taking a bottle from the bedside table.

“I thought you might be. I myself haven't drank in several days, so I procured bottled blood for us. Unless you would prefer I summon thralls?”

“Let’s start with the bottle,” said Byleth. Edelgard nodded, her forefinger elongating into a claw. She used it to uncork the bottle and poured into two crystal glasses, filling them nearly up to the rim. She handed one to Byleth gingerly, careful to not let it spill onto the floor.

“To death,” said Edelgard, raising her glass. “And to what lies beyond.” They clinked glasses, setting a drop of blood rolling down the side of Byleth’s glass. She stared at it for a moment, the copper scent of the blood almost enough to drive her out of her mind. She shoved down any last apprehension and drank, draining the glass in one long gulp. What would have once disgusted her was sweeter than any nectar, filling her with vigor and new energy.

“Goddamn, that’s good,” said Byleth, wiping the blood off her lips with the back of her hand.

“It’s a good vintage,” said Edelgard. “I believe it was donated by a Faergus nobleman. While royalty doesn’t always taste better, they do tend to be fed well and in good health. Would you like another glass?” Byleth nodded, holding her glass out for Edelgard. She drained it more slowly than the first, taking the time to savor the complex flavor. 

“How did you get blood from a nobleman, anyway?,” said Byleth. “I’d imagine they’d prefer it in their bodies.”

“We have ties to nobility in Faergus, Adestria, and Leicester. Many of the high ranking coven vampires are of noble birth, and remain connected to their old families. Deals are struck, and sometimes donors or new wards are found. I know some covens, like Coven Gloucester, exclusively sire new vampires of noble blood.”

“Ah, I see. I suppose that’s not surprising, considering some of the Vampires we have met. Were you nobility?”

“I was,” said Edelgard. “I was the daughter of the Emperor’s Minister of Religion at the time, but he died when I was just a child. We lived in Enbarr until my father and sire, Ionius, courted my mother. He was one of the Emperor’s brothers hundreds of years ago, and had been sired and eventually became Baron of the Hresvelgs. We went with him to his palace on the sea. When I turned 25 my father asked if I would like to become one of his wards, and I agreed.”

“Wow,” said Byleth. “That must have been amazing, to grow up in the Imperial palace.”

“It was,” said Edelgard. “I did not know how lucky I was at the time. I was a brash girl, and surely made the lives of the other courtiers hell.”

“I grew up travelling,” said Byleth. “My father wandered a lot, serving as a guide in the fall and winter, and tending fields in the spring and summer. We eventually settled in Remire, where he taught me to hunt, fish, and track.”

“My life was privileged, especially compared to yours,” said Edelgard. 

“It was, but I’m sure you had your own struggles. Besides, now you have me to ground you,” said Byleth. Edelgard smiled, setting down her glass and taking Byleth’s face in her hands. She kissed her, the taste of blood still on her lips.

“I do have you,” said Edelgard. “And now you’re one of us. More than that, you’re a Baron, if you want to be.”

“Let’s resolve this business with the Agarthans, first,” said Byleth. “And then we can plan our future.” Edelgard took her by the waist, pulling her onto her lap and kissing her collarbone. 

“For now I think I have a better way to spend our-” The sound of a fist rapping against the outer door interrupted Edelgard. She sighed. “Shall we pretend we aren’t here?”

  
“Sure, we-” The knocking continued, louder. “Fuck.”

“I’ll get it,” said Edelgard. Byleth slid off her lap and followed her into the main room. Edelgard flung the door open to reveal Lady Rhea, dressed in her full regalia and smiling at Byleth.

“I see you are awake,” she said. “Excellent. May I enter? We have some things to discuss.”

“Byleth is still acclimating, so if you don’t mind-”

“I’m alright. It’s best to get this out of the way.”

“Excellent,” said Rhea. She slid into the room, almost gliding on her feet. She sat on the armchair beside the couch, crossing her legs delicately. Edelgard and Byleth joined her and sat on the couch. “So, first things first. Congratulations are in order for you, Byleth. You have joined one of the oldest and most powerful groups in Fodlan.”

“Thank you,” said Byleth. 

“Secondly, Baron Hresvelg. How will this affect the nature of Coven Hresvelg?”

“We had discussed her potentially becoming Baroness. We will be finishing our battle with the Agarthans first, but afterwards…”

“I see. In that case, we can discuss your ascendance later. I am pleased to know you both have thought about it,” said Rhea. “I am glad you took my words to heart.”

“You know what they say about broken clocks,” grumbled Edelgard. Rhea chuckled dryly, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. 

“Ah, to be young and rebellious. Well, I shall leave you to your night. Farewell, women of Hresvelg.” Byleth murmured a goodbye as Rhea stood to leave, floating from the room.

“That could have been worse,” said Byleth. “What did she mean about her advice?”

“She was the one to make me realize I hadn’t offered you a choice about becoming a vampire. I was so caught up in my own feelings on the matter that I didn’t consider yours.”

“I understand that it was a hard decision,” said Byleth. Edelgard shrugged.

“It was, but it doesn’t excuse excluding you from your own decisions. It’s something for me to work on,” she said. She wrapped her arms around Byleth’s neck and pushed her back into the couch. “For now though, would you like to pick up from where we were interrupted?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe it, but we're almost done with the fic! Two more proper chapters and then a short epilogue to go. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I've been stuck on it for over a week and decided it was best to just put it out there. I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood and gore

The Garreg Mach council room had been converted to a war room. A large table had been brought under the crystal chandelier, with an old parchment map marked with pinned flags held down by books on the corners on top. Edelgard, Byleth, Rhea, Seteth, and several other barons stood over it, discussing their entrance to Shambala.

“So, we have no idea how big it is under the mountain,” said Seteth. “And we have no idea how strong their numbers are.”

“We can estimate,” said Claude. “They’ve gone unnoticed by us for years, so it can’t be massive. We would have noticed if mortals disappeared in droves.”

“They’re known to take prisoners,” said Edelgard. Her jaw was as tense as piano wire. “They could be keeping thralls in order to stay unnoticed.”

“Perhaps,” said Seteth. “What I’m hearing is that we will have to be extremely careful. It might be prudent to wait and amass more forces. Covens Goneril, Gautier, and Glouscter will not be free to send troops for at least a month, and their wards may be important.”

“We don’t want to give them any more time to prepare,” said Rhea. “They certainly know of our raid near Gronder, and if given more time they could create more Chimeras.” She had changed her garb and clothed herself in an armored gown, the skirt slit up the side to aid her movement. She wore a winged crown, with white lilies tucked into the band. A sword was buckled to her hip, a flamberged blade with a fine gold and ivory handle. 

“Blast,” said Seteth. He stroked his beard, poring over the map. “How were we so sloppy in preparing this?”

“It’s too late to change our tactics,” said Rhea. “We must stop them before the resurrect Nemesis.”

“Speaking of which,” said Claude. “Sounds like they need the Princess’ blood. Why are we letting her march in there with us? We should keep her here in Garreg Mach, where it’s safe.” Edelgard’s lip curled up in disgust, her fang bared.

“Just try and stop me,” she said. 

“She would escape. It is safer to keep her with us, under my personal watch,” said Rhea. “We both have scores to settle with the Agarthans.”

A chill fell over the room at her words, every syllable Rhea spat dripping with malice. She gripped the hilt of her sword.

“Regardless,” said Dimitri. He gestured to the flags on the map, drawing advancement lines with his fingers. “Our plan is sound. Rodrigue, Sylvain, Ingrid, the Knights of Serios, and I will draw them out of the mountain. Baron Riegan, Lysithea, Baron Maurice, Baron Varley, and Lady Rhea will flank them and cut them off from retreat. Once the first wave of their forces are dealt with we will enter their city, find where they intend to perform the resurrection, and kill every last one of them.” 

“No need to be so excited about it, boar,” said Felix, scoffing.”Hold onto your bloodlust until you are on the battlefield.”

“Felix, manners,” said Rodrigue. “When will we depart? It’s an entire night’s hard flight to Hrym. Will we be stopping at our safe house?”

“We will,” said Rhea. “We will have to be careful about entering in secret, but we can manage. We leave at sundown.”

“Good,” said Edelgard. “I will go and sharpen my axe.” With a flourish she turned, striding from the room in a huff. Byleth had seen the tension rising in her the closer they got to the battle, and had tried to comfort her as best she could. 

“She’s testy. Hell’s her problem?,” said Sylvain. Ingrid elbowed him hard in the side. “Ow, what the fuck?”

“Sylvain, please,” said Byleth. “Just give her some space.” She pulled the lapel of her coat anxiously.

“Fine, tough crowd,” said Sylvain. “So, my gorgeous fledgeling. I guess you’re fighting with us, huh?” Ingrid elbowed him again, muttering curses.

“I am,” said Byleth. “We’ve been training, and Rhea has decided I’m ready. I’ll be joining her group.”

“Sounds like you’re a natural,” said Claude. “You’ll fit in just fine with us.”

“She’s very talented!,” said Ferdinand, effervescing. Hubert rolled his eyes. “Hubert and I joined them for sparring, and she is very fast! Her shifting is also quite impressive for a fledgeling. I know it took me months to first transform.”

“Oh yeah?,” said Claude. “What forms do you have down?”

“Just a raven,” said Byleth sheepishly. “I’ve gotten partial mist, but it’s not consistent.”

“She is gifted,” said Rhea. “She will make a fine baron.” The room went quiet again. Seteth broke the silence, sputtering.

“Lady Rhea! You need to consult me on these things, what are you thinking!?,” he said. He waved his hands to gesticulate, making great arcs.

“It is not our decision, it is hers and Edelgard’s. It will be decided after the battle,” said Rhea. “Along with other changes.” Seteth huffed, muttering to himself.

“Other changes?,” asked Dimitri. “What do you mean?”

“I suppose you all have a right to know,” said Rhea. “I will be stepping down as the leader of the Primogen, as well as from the papacy. I… I have made many mistakes, many dire. The reason that the Agarthans are able to attempt a resurrection at all is due to research done by me. They stole it in raids on my safehouses earlier this century.”

“Holy shit,” said Felix. Rodrigue didn’t even bother to tell him off, he just stood slack jawed at the announcement. 

“Seteth will be my replacement. He is a fine man, and will lead you all well,” said Rhea. “I will still be here, but I will retire from my position.”

“I presume the next Inauguration will happen after we return?,” said Dimitri. 

“You are correct,” said Rhea. She sighed. “My time has come and gone. I am hoping under Seteth’s leadership we will be able to flourish and move past my errors.”

“A new era,” mused Claude. “I’ll be damned. Well, we better win the battle, otherwise we won’t get to do any of that, and frankly? I’m curious.”

“Rest well today,” said Seteth. “Tomorrow night we will fly.”

The barons filtered out of the room, leaving only Byleth, Seteth, and Rhea. Seteth stared her down, clearing his throat.

“I do not know you,” said Seteth. “But you have proven yourself over these past weeks. I have no choice but to trust you. Do not fail us, Miss Eisner.”

“I won’t,” said Byleth. Seteth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Good. Now go see Baron Hresvelg. She seemed upset earlier.” With a nod Byleth left, quickly walking back to their room. She heard Edelgard muttering from behind the door. Knocking quietly, she slipped in. 

“You don’t need to knock, this is as much your room as mine,” said Edelgard. She was stalking around the table, a glass of wine in hand.

  
“I figured it would be polite,” said Byleth. “Are you alright, El? You seemed upset earlier.”

“I am fine,” snapped Edelgard. Her scowl dropped as she realized what she said. She smacked herself on the forehead, stopping her pacing. “No, that was a lie. I am not fine, I’m furious and scared.”

“Do you wish to talk about it?,” asked Byleth. “I can rub your back if it would help.”

“That... that actually sounds nice,” said Edelgard. 

“Then sit with your back to me on the couch,” said Byleth. She flopped onto the seat, patting the other cushion lightly. Edelgard sat gingerly, pulling her hair off of her back. Byleth took her shoulders and pressed her thumbs between her shoulder blades, putting rolling pressure on her the tense muscles. Edelgard sighed in relief, her shoulders slowly uncoiling.

“Thank you, my love,” she said, relaxing under Byleth’s ministrations. “That feels divine.”

“I’m glad you like it,” chuckled Byleth. She kissed the back of Edelgard’s head as her hands drifted lower, loosening the muscles of her mid back. “You can talk when you’re ready.”

“I think I’m ready now,” said Edelgard. “I haven’t been to Shambala in a century. I still have nightmares about it. I’m worried about what I’ll do when I’m there.”

“You don’t have to fight,” said Byleth.

“I do. I need to help turn those bastards to ash. I just… I worry that I’ll lose myself. Like I almost did during my first war against them. I nearly forgot myself, nearly gave up all hope and bonds and fled into far the night. What if I do that again?”

“You’re stronger than you think, El. Even if you are overwhelmed, we will be there to help you. You aren’t alone this time.”

“I still don’t know how that happened,” said Edelgard. “I swear, you nearly getting yourself killed several times ended up being one of the best things in the world for me.”

“I’d do it again,” said Byleth. She squeezed Edelgard’s back under her palms, pressing down with her weight. “I’ll always be there to help you back out of the dark.”

“Yes…,” said Edelgard, her voice trailing off. “If it comes to it, I want you to promise me something.”

“Promise you what?”

“If the invasion fails and it looks like we are all doomed, run. Flee the field, leave me behind if you must. Return to Garreg Mach. You mustn’t die.”

“I’m not leaving you behind,” said Byleth. “We both are going to come out of this alive.”

“Byleth-”

“I’m not hearing it,” said Byleth. “Do not die. If we flee, we flee together or not at all. I won’t leave you.” Edelgard was quiet for a long moment, her body still.

“Ok. We stay together,” she said, turning and linking hands with Byleth. 

“Here, let’s rest up before the flight,” said Byleth.

* * *

Byleth and Edelgard flew through the mountains, gliding into the safe house established by the Primogen years ago. It was little more than a small cabin on the outside, but under the floor inside was a large subterranean chamber for the vampires to rest in. The army bustled around, drinking and and preparing for the battle the following night. 

Byleth polished her blades and prepared her gear, Edelgard trained, hacking straw dummy after straw dummy to pieces out behind the tent, eventually moving on to sparring with Ferdinand after she had destroyed them all. 

The day passed slowly. While Byleth was able to catch an hour of sleep, Edelgard was fitful, never resting for more than 20 minutes. 

After what felt like days, the call of the watch came, signalling that the night had begun and it was time to fly once more. Edelgard and Byleth joined Rhea in the head of the room, where she was already dressed for war. On her flanks were two women, one a tall blonde swordswoman, the other a smaller, dark haired woman with two rifles slung over her back. 20 soldiers stood behind, armed and ready.

“Good, you are here,” said Rhea. “Are you ready? We will be flying to the mountains peak and waiting for the Agarthans to be drawn into the field. From there we will be the rear flank.”

“Understood,” said Edelgard. “I know Catherine, but who is this?”

“Shamir,” said the woman. Her voice was a low rumble, quiet. 

“And she’s my wife,” said Catherine, her voice booming. She had a large bone sword slung over her back with spines running along the edge. “This Eisner?”

“That’s me,” said Byleth. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“We haven’t,” said Catherine. “No matter. I know you’re a fledgeling, but try not to fuck up our battle plans, okay?”

“She won’t,” said Rhea. “Now that introductions are out of the way, let’s fly.” She led the group up the stairs, through the trap door, into the wilderness. Snow whipped around the night sky, obscuring the moon and stars.

Rhea shifted first, transforming into a large white eagle with green tufts on her chest. As everyone else changed Byleth focused, taking the energy inside herself and using it to will herself to change. In a moment she shrunk, her arms growing into wings. When her eyes opened she was an owl.

The party lifted, flying high into the sky among the cold white clouds. Underneath the mountains spread, devoid of light or signs of life in the cold. In the distance Byleth could see the cliff face where Shambala was supposed to be, the icy rocks stretching high into the air. 

The other parties left one by one, the front lines flying low in the sky. The others kept themselves aloft, disguising their numbers in the clouds.

The flight was short. Rhea’s party landed on the cliffs, watching from above as the front line shifted back into their full vampiric form, dropping into the snow. Dimitri led the pack, a long bone spear in his hands, glowing bright red. 

As they approached the cliff face a red haired woman stepped forth. She clapped her hands together and let dark energy prick forth, drawing the sparks out between her hands and the cliff. With a flick of her fingers it broke, the energy sparking outwards and bursting. The stone face wavered for a moment before fizzling away, revealing a large gap. 

With a guttural scream Dimitri led the charge forward, plunging into the tunnels. The following minutes were tense, with only the sounds of battle to keep the other parties company. Just when Byleth began to worry that the plan had failed, the battle crashed back outside, the retreating forces pursued by Agarthan soldiers. They spilled out into the sloped plane behind the cliff, staining the snow crimson as they fought. 

Rhea’s company shifted back, waiting for the signal from Claude. A low whistle cut the air as birds fell clouds to the left and right, shifting back as they hit the ground. They began to push the enemy army from either side. 

“For the Primogen!,” cried Rhea. She drew her sword and leapt from the cliff, plummeting towards the fray. With a gulp, Byleth drew her weapons and followed. She felt her stomach flip as she fell, the winter air whipping around her. She landed in the snow, letting her knees absorb the shock. 

Edelgard followed axe first, landing on top of an enemy and letting her momentum smash her blade clean through his body, splattering him against the ground. She sprung up, roaring as she charged into the enemy flank, swinging her axe wide to push them forward.

Byleth lunged, driving her sword into an enemy’s chest and twisting it sideways, letting the blade rip through his body and send him to the ground, his chest half severed. In a line, the Primogen began to push them back towards Dimitri’s company.

Caught by surprise, the Agarthans found themselves fighting on all 4 sides. Their resistance was quickly quashed against the silver and bone of the Primogen army, the air thick with blood, snow, and ash. 

Byleth could feel her brain humming with the battle, her blood roaring as she cut down vampire after vampire. Her clothes quickly became soaked in viscera, staining her skin crimson.

As quickly as it began it was over, the Agarthan ashes scattered to the wind. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” said Claude. 

“It isn’t over,” said Dimitri. “That was only a fraction of their forces. From what we saw, there is a city under there. We will have to move carefully.”

“Understood,” said Rhea. “Baron Blayddid, Gautier, Fraldarius, Hresvelg, and Galatea, we will lead our soldiers in the vanguard. Riegan, Edmund, Varley, and Ordelia, cover our flanks. We’ll sweep the city, find Solon, and take his head.”

“Yes, Lady Rhea,” said Dimitri. They all took their places, slowly beginning their march through the city. However, as Byleth crossed the threshold of the tunnel she felt suddenly lightheaded, falling to the ground.

**YOU ARE HERE**

The voice grated on her like the sound of ice cracking stone from the inside. When her eyes opened the feeling was gone. Edelgard was kneeling beside her, cradling her head in her arms.

  
“Are you okay?,” she asked, her voice thin with worry. Byleth nodded, lifting herself to a sitting position.

“I think Nemesis just tried to talk to me,” she said. Rhea frowned. 

“Then we must be vigilant. Can you fight?” Byleth sprung to her feet. The dizziness had passed, leaving her as balanced as before. She nodded. Rhea signalled the group to begin moving once more, crawling down the tunnel.

They emerged into the underground citadel, a vast cavern hollowed out under the mountain. The ceiling was supported by tall steel beams, with thin lines of light crawling up their side. It was a citadel of steel and stone, glowing fluorescent blue in the gloom of the cave. Long strips of light were built into the floor and walls. 

Suddenly a piercing whistle came from behind. The shouting began from their flank as a large beast careened through the troops, batting aside vampires like they were gnats. It was a hulking thing made of flesh and stone, wearing a tasseled golden mask that covered its face while its many arms lashed out and spun. Following it came another company of Agarthans, crashing into the flank. 

The combat was thick as Byleth dove into the fray, the explosions of gunfire and crackle of magic keeping the air thick with smoke and death. Beside her the Chimera swept through them, sending vampires bouncing against the wall.

“Rhea, on me!,” cried Edelgard, lunging towards it. She ducked under its arm as it tried to crush her, dive rolling over the next as it swung low. Rhea charged forward, her flame bladed sword crackling with holy magic. With a gust of magic wind she leapt up, sailing through the air onto the beast’s back.

As she landed she plunged the point of her sword in between the beast’s neck and arms, driving it deep through a crack in the plating. Simultaneously, Edelgard made a vicious uppercut, driving the axeblade into the chimera’s jaw underneath the golden mask, cracking it in two.

The beast bellowed as the holy energy coursed through its body, sending bursting shocks of energy surging out into its arms. It slumped to the ground in a ruined heap, its body steaming. 

The battle raged on, spilling down the walkway as more Agarthans swarmed. Overhead more chimeras flew, taking sweeping dives at the Primogen from above. One landed in the center of the army, spinning its claws and beak to tear apart the front line.

“We’re overwhelmed!,” shouted Ingrid, unsticking her lance from a foe. “We need to move ourselves!”

“Hold fast!,” screamed Rhea. As she spoke, a cold chuckle rung over the battle, cutting through the din. Standing above the chaos was a hunched over man, his pale gray skin and stark white eyes just barely visible from under a large hood.

“This is the end of your story, Children of the Goddess,” he said, lifting his hand. He clutched a bone sphere, black lines carved into its surface in spiraling patterns. “Sleep.” As he spoke he crushed the orb, letting it dissolve into ash in his palm. 

Byleth felt a sudden exhaustion fall over her, pulling her down into the dark. Through heavily lidded eyes she could see the whole army was similarly impaired, struggling to stay on their feet.

Linhardt was the first to fall, collapsing to the steel floor in a heap. Byleth felt her own legs betray her as the rest of their army followed him, crashing in the sludge of blood and ash. In her last moments she could see Edelgard stumble towards her, dropping her axe before finally succumbing to the spell and falling to the ground. 

Finally, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate everyone sticking with this fic, I've really loved reading your comments and all. One more chapter and an epilogue, so I hope you're ready! Take it easy <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: graphic violence, blood and gore, angst

Byleth woke alone, chained to the wall of a dark stone room. It was a small chamber, the roughly hewn stone damp and hard under her legs.

When she groggily pulled at her chains searing pain shot up her limbs. She gasped at the sudden burn, her skin sizzling under the silver manacles she was bound with. Across the room there was a door, bolted into the stone walls.

She was alone in the cell, with nothing but her blood soaked breeches and shirt still on. Her gloves and boots had been taken, as well as her weapons. 

As she shifted the dried blood in her clothes cracked, already dried into a crust over her body. She didn’t see any wounds on her other than the burns on her wrists and ankles, but her head felt like death.

Her memories before she had been captured were fuzzy. She knew that somehow the battle had gone wrong, but the particulars felt like a wool blanket still covered them from view. It was impossible to tell how long she had been unconscious, but from the state of her clothes it had been hours. 

“Is anyone there? El?,” she shouted, her voice hoarse. There was no response. She couldn’t see anything through the small, high window of the cell door. 

Gritting her teeth, Byleth tried to pull the chains until they broke. Despite the burning agony against her skin, she made no progress, the chains still firmly attached to the wall.

Panic began to set in as she realized she might be well and truly trapped. Even worse, they may also have Edelgard, or Ferdinand, or Hubert, or any one of her comrades. The chains were short enough that she couldn’t reach the door, keeping her bound to a sitting position on the wall. 

“Let me out!,” she screamed, the only sound from outside was the squeaking of rats. She continued to struggle, only earning herself more burns on her ankles and wrists. She didn’t have enough blood to shift, her body shuddering and refusing to shrink into an owl. Eventually she huddled in the corner, waiting for someone to come check on her. 

She didn’t know how long it took. It could have been minutes, or it could have been days. There was no sun or light to keep time with, the only proof time was passing was the slow drip of water from the roof to the floor.

Eventually she heard a key in the door lock, the tumblers slowly clicking until the door swung open. On the other side were two vampires, one with soldiers armor, the other in a flowing black robe that dragged across the ground. His hair receded up his large, pale forehead, and his black eyes searched Byleth.

She tried to lunge for him, but the chains yanked her back to the ground with another sharp stab of pain. The man laughed coldly, keeping himself carefully outside of Byleth’s reach.

“That will not help you, child,” he said. “Nothing will help you now.”

“Bullshit,” spat Byleth. “You’re Solon, right? El will come back and rescue me. The rest of the Primogen will kill you all.” The man laughed again.

“Your friends are dead, fledgeling. You have lost. Now all there is to do for you is wait for the resurrection. Thales will lead us into a new dark era.”

“You’re a liar,” said Byleth. “Just because you captured me doesn’t mean you could get us all.”

“Ah, you don’t remember?,” said the man. “We took you all in one fell swoop. Your friends are dead, except for our husk and your leaders. Those who escaped are being hunted down as we speak” He chuckled with dry mirth as Byleth’s mind went blank. She felt tears well up in her eyes. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” she hissed. “If it’s the last thing I do, I will rip your throat out.”

“Of course you will,” Solon mocked. “Now, I am sure you understand that my time is valuable, and that I have an important ceremony to prepare for. I shall fetch you when it is time. Farewell, fledgling.” He left with a low chuckle, the door locking with a click behind him. 

Byleth’s tears began to flow freely, rolling down her face and pooling on the floor. They were tinged red with blood, and she could see herself in the red mirror they pooled in on the floor. She looked battered, covered in scratches, blood, and dirt. 

She cursed Solon and her fate as she lay slumped against the wall. All of her journey, all of her struggles had been for nothing, leading her directly to dead friends and impending doom in a silver cell. She lay there for a time in grief. Finally her tears dried and gave way to fury.

She started to pull again. Pain shot through her body as she pulled on the chains, but it wasn’t enough to stop her. Little by little the links stretched and twisted, tearing at the skin on her arms and legs all the while. With one last groan they gave way, the ring holding them to the wall ripping out of the stone. 

On her feet now, she slammed her shoulder against the door, trying to knock it open. It wouldn’t budge, accepting each blow she dealt with her shoulder. She peered out the small window, trying to see anything within reach outside. There was nothing, but she could see the cell door next to hers was open. 

As she leaned against the wall to think she felt a subtle shift in the stone. When she looked closer it was clear that the mortar holding the walls together had grown weak from the moisture in the caves, and was soft enough to crumble under her nails.. 

Realizing she may have a way out, Byleth braced herself against the wall, pushing outward with her back. The wall began to buckle, the damp mortar giving way with the sound of grinding stone. Byleth gave one last push as the wall caved in, sending her tumbling through to the next cell. As she landed part of the ceiling caved in, several stone blocks falling and cracking against the floor. 

In the distance she heard a single set of footsteps, coming down to check on the noise. Peeking through the open door she saw a single guard move to unlock her old cell door. 

She crept out behind them, moving slowly. As the door to her cell swung open she took the broken chain dangling from her manacles and slung it over their neck, pulling it tight. The vampire gave a strangled yelp, thrashing against the chain as the skin of their neck sizzled and melted. Byleth slipped the chain around her arm to hold it tight and grabbed the dagger from their belt with her other hand, drawing it as she pinned the vampire to the floor.

She fell on them, thrusting the blade through the vampire’s chest. With a dying groan they lay still, their blood seeping across the stone floor as they dissolved into ash. Byleth grabbed the keys from their belt, locking both the door to their cell and the cell next door. She unlocked the manacles next, revealing rings of angry red skin underneath the silver.

She searched the hall raggedly, finding a chest down by the door. Unlocking it with one of the keys, she found it contained her things. She belted on her sword and dagger, the weight comfortable on her hips. Under her boots she found the vial of blood Edelgard had given her. 

She wondered where Edelgard was, if she was truly dead as Solon implied. The thought filled her with rage and grief. Shoving the feelings away, she drank the blood, feeling the energy course through her. Something pricked at the back of her skull as it flowed through her body. She could sense a dual presence nearby, a center of the dark energy swirling below her feet. 

**COME TO ME, CHILD**

“I’m coming, El,” whispered Byleth. Using the pocket knife in her satchel she cleaned the silver burns, letting the blood flow and the skin knit shut. The burns around her ankles and wrist healed into a thin layer of scar tissue, the previously unblemished skin now marred and swirling. 

She stood to move, beginning to creep through the halls. They were near empty, with only the occasional vampire on patrol. The stone blended together, creating a twisting labyrinth that seemed to have no end. She wandered for some time, finding nothing of note.

The pricking in the back of her skull began once again, and she swore she could hear the sound of crying from down the hall. She followed it, picking up speed as she ran through the halls. The crying stayed eternally out of reach, just a little further down each successive room. 

Finally after wandering about in the dark for what felt like hours, she heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. Following it, she found herself running up stairs until she was atop the walls of the citadel in the center of Shambala. Over the walls she could see the Agarthans fighting Ferdinand, Hubert, and a handful of the Knights of Seiros.

She leapt off the walls as Ferdinand put his lance through the last of them, nearly collapsing as the shock reached her legs. Hubert helped her to her feet as Ferdinand gasped.

“Byleth!,” he shouted, throwing his arms around her. “You’re alive! We feared the worst when they captured you.”

“It’s good to see you, Ferdinand,” said Byleth. “What happened after I was out? I was told you all were dead.” Ferdinand’s face darkened.

“Many are,” he said. “The spell knocked most of us out, but some of the more magic savvy troops were able to stay upright long enough to put up a fight. Hubert and his company were able to save me, but the rest were either killed or captured.”

“Hells,” said Byleth. “Do you know what happened to Edelgard?”

“We believe she is still alive,” said Ferdinand. “But I doubt she is safe if the Agarthans need her blood. We led a small company in, and we are making every effort to rescue her and Rhea.

“Then I will come,” said Byleth. As soon as she stepped away from Hubert’s steadying arm she toppled to the ground, weakness overcoming her. Ferdinand withdrew a flask from his coat, pressing it into her hands.

“Drink it all,” said Ferdinand. “You look like death warmed over.” Byleth pulled the chained cork, greedily drinking down the blood inside the flask. She felt warmth run through her as her strength returned.

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” she said, pulling herself to her feet. “Do you know the way?”

“We don’t,” said Hubert. “We were looking for stairs when you found us.”

“You’ve been running around the keep, do you have any idea?,” said Ferdinand. Byleth felt the pricking in her head continue, the sound of sobbing growing in volume.

“I may. I think I still hear Nemesis. I can almost sense something below us.”

“Then by all means, lead. God knows we haven’t made any progress,” said Ferdinand. Byleth nodded, stalking into the keep and following the sound. It led her down spiraling staircases, through abandoned rooms and hallways deep into the bowels of the earth. It felt like they walked for years, the sounds of sobbing always just ahead. 

The halls were empty, with not a soldier in sight. Byleth’s grip on her sword tightened with every turn, but it was like they had all vanished.

Eventually they came level with the sound, at the deepest point of the keep. Byleth wondered how far under the earth they were, how far they had come from the sun. At the end of a long, dark hallway stood double doors, through which the sounds of misery drifted.

Her heart in her throat, she approached, stopping just in front of the door. It had been engraved with scenes of death and carnage, of an ancient battle on a muddy plain. The weight of the dark power in the keep lay beyond the door, just within reach. 

Behind her Ferdinand cleared his throat.

“Steel yourself, Byleth,” he said. His hands were tight around his lance, enough that his knuckles went stark white. Hubert laid his hand on Ferdinand’s shoulder.

“Fuck it,” said Byleth. She decided an entrance was in order. She stepped back and kicked the doors below the ringed handles, sending them open with a crack. Her blood froze at the sight inside.

It was a massive cathedral of steel, a vaulted ceiling arching high above the ground. It was studded with blue lights setting the room in an ethereal glow, pulsing slightly with ambient energy.

Edelgard was bound to the obsidian altar in the transept of the room, her blood draining from her body and flowing across the plinth, pooling in the runes carved into the base. A sword had been thrust through her stomach, a long bone blade with a serrated edge. It glowed with a sick purple light, the stone in the center of the handle pulsing red. Edelgard was groaning, tears running down her face, cutting a path through the grime.

Bound to the stakes driven into a circle around the altar were the barons, forced into kneels with manacles and short chains. Rhea herself had been beaten black and blue, her natural healing not enough to overcome the punishment her body had sustained.

  
The room was filled with armed Agarthans, almost 50 in total. At their head stood a tall, pale man in a black feathered cloak, a leather bound tome in hand. His eyes were pure white, but Byleth could feel his gaze on her. 

“Greetings, fledgeling,” he said. “You made it after all. Do you care to sit and watch your world end?”

“You’re Thales?,” hissed Byleth. “I’m going to rip you to pieces.” As she moved to lunge at him, a dagger flashed from Solon’s hand, a jagged silver blade. He pressed against Edelgard’s throat, the skin underneath the blade began to burn. She moaned in pain and struggled weakly against her bonds.   
  
“What have you done to her?,” shouted Ferdinand. He kept his lance at the necks of the guards on either side of them, keeping them from closing in.

“She is the vessel for Nemesis,” said Thales. “It will merge with her body and become beholden to us. She has been destined to this for a century. We simply must wait for the bait to be taken.” 

“And when do you expect that to happen?,” hissed Hubert. As he spoke, the glowing purple light in the sword pierced through Edelgard’s stomach began to pulsate, flowing down into Edelgard’s body. She screamed in agony as her body began to bubble and change. 

“It’s finally happening,” said Thales, letting his guard down for a fatal moment. Seizing the opportunity Byleth leapt over the heads of the crowd, landing on Solon and burying her rapier to the hilt in his neck. With a bloody squelch she turned it to the side and pulled, ripping his head from his shoulders and showering the room with blood. 

Before she could move to Thales he was on her, grabbing her by the neck. She felt her feet lift off the ground. Ferdinand and Hubert were fighting off the guards, unable to reach her.

“You damned fool,” said Thales, his voice dripping with malice. He hurled Byleth against a column, smashing her against the metal. She felt several bones crack as she slid down to the floor. Thales picked up her rapier, examining it for a moment. “Typical. Shoddy craftsmanship until the end.”

He snapped the blade in two, throwing the pieces into the apse of the room. Byleth tried to stand as he approached.

“You found yourself caught in a struggle you could not begin to comprehend, Fledgeling. Accept your demise, and join the Fell Star in whatever pit she calls home,” he said. He planted a foot on Byleth’s chest, cracking more of her ribs underneath his heel. “I shall hear your last words now.”

“You made a mistake, Thales,” said Byleth, spitting blood from her mouth. She heard the sounds of chains bursting from the altar, of a bone sword clattering to the floor.

“And what would that be?”

“You turned your back on the enemy.” From behind Thales, Edelgard rose. Her body was hulking, stretched to the form of a vengeful god, a 20 meter tall mass of black scales, broken skin, and red bloody eyes. Her sclera had turned black, dripping stygian tears down her face. She grabbed Thales in a massive hand, holding him for inspection. 

“Nemesis!,” screamed Thales. “You are bound by me, obey my command! Let me down!”

“Nemesis isn’t here,” rasped Edelgard, her voice thick with rage. She shifted her thumb, pressing it against the underside of Thales’ jaw. He wailed as she lifted him high. With a growl she pushed her thumb up, squeezing his body until his head ripped from his shoulders with a squelch, tumbling to the floor with a dull thud. Blood seeped from between her fingers, dripping over the crowd below. 

The other priests wailed in terror as Edelgard slammed his body into the altar, shattering the obsidian to rubble and dust. As they tried to flee she plucked one of them off the ground, swinging her by the leg and smearing her across the vaulted ceiling. 

Edelgard roared, spreading wings of blackened steel and lifting from the ground. She ripped through the girders of the ceiling like they were tissues, flying through the breach. As she ascended Byleth pulled the keys from Solon’s belt, going around the room and unlocking the manacles with shaky hands.

“We need to go!,” shouted Byleth, pulling Rhea to her feet. Her head lolled forward, letting her hair fall over her face in messy tangles.

“My mother,” whimpered Rhea, pointing to the bone sword that now lay on the ground. “Take her.”

“What the hell are you talking about?,” said Byleth. Rhea struggled, refusing to be dragged away from the blade.

“You are of her blood,” whispered Rhea. “Take it, and fill your role.” With that she passed out, slumping against Byleth’s shoulder. Rodrigue took her, cradling her in his arms. 

“Do as she asks,” he said. Byleth nodded. She went to the sword, crouching down over it.

**_TAKE UP ARMS, CHILD_ **

The voice thundered in her head, finally focusing to a point. To her surprise it was the sound of a young girl’s voice, demanding and impatient. She followed the command, taking the sword from the ground before everything went white. 

* * *

Byleth found herself in an ancient throne room, carved from mossy green stone. Steps stretched up before her, ending in a tall throne carved in relief. Upon the seat sat a young girl, lounging sideways. She watched Byleth like a cat, lazily looking her up and down.

“Where am I?,” asked Byleth. The girl chuckled. She sat up slowly and flicked her hand. A green wheel of light appeared around Byleth’s feet, cut by geometric designs that ran in triangles around the rim. 

“This is an interlude,” she the girl. “An island in the flow of time.”   
  


“That… how?” 

“I am your beginning. Your blood obeys mine. It is a place where we can talk,” said the girl. She stood from the throne, padding down the stone steps with her bare feet. At the last step she began to float, circling Byleth’s head.

“Who are you?,” she asked. The girl laughed.

“You really are a fool to not yet have realized. I am Sothis, the first Vampire. I’m your Primogeniture.”

“You’re Rhea’s mother?”

“Absolutely,” said Sothis. “And I am, in a sense, your grandmother. Your mother was made of my blood. You are my heir. And now you hold my spine in your hands.”

“The… what the fuck!? The sword?” Byleth looked in horror at the blade in her hands. It chattered, the handle twitching slightly. Sothis looked unimpressed, poking her on the nose.

“I would be much more concerned with how you are my living blood, you know.”

“I… that is fair. Why did you bring me here, anyway?” 

“To warn you of the danger that you face. Nemesis was not resurrected, but its power still entered the world in part. You must find a way to stop it, lest it run wild.”

“In El?,” Byleth asked. Sothis nodded, bobbing through the air. “What even is it?”

“Nemesis is a force that you can’t comprehend. The Agarthans summoned it for the first time to kill me a millenia ago, and now they summon it again to finish the job. The ancient magic that brought it to this world binds me in death. As you are my heir, you are its.”

“Why is El being used as its vessel, then?” Sothis’s smug smile dropped. She looked almost contrite as she came to a stop in front of Byleth.

“As I listened to your conversations, it became clear that she had become touched with his power due to Agarthan experiments. Nemesis’ presence is thick in her blood.”

“Hells,” said Byleth. Can I save her?”

“I do not know, child. She may not want to be saved, this time.” 

“I have to try,” said Byleth. She gripped the sword in her hand, the world starting to go white at the edges. Sothis smiled as she began to fade away.

“Then go with my blessing, Byleth. I will always be with you,” said Sothis, her voice distorting and warping out of existence.

* * *

Byleth’s vision came back as Ferdinand shook her shoulders.

“What are you doing!? We have to go!,” he said, dragging her forward. She followed him and the pack of escaping Barons as the keep above them collapsed, the sounds of twisting metal and cracking stones crashing overhead. As they ran up the stairs the ceiling shuddered and began to crack, sending dust and shards of stone raining upon the vampire’s heads.

As they breached the foyer the floor shattered. Fleshy tendrils cracked through the steel colonnade, grabbing at the barons and emerging through the ruined room. 

A hideous chimera burst forth, it’s face oozing with black ichor and hatred, a grim caricature of that of a lion. It roared, the shrill sound piercing the ears of the vampires.

  
On instinct Byleth stepped forth, rearing her sword back and swinging in an upward arc, letting the blade unspool into a chained whip of bone and silver. It carved a wicked crescent through the air, cutting effortlessly through the Chimera’s body. It fell to the ground in a heap, its flesh steaming and dissolving into ooze.

The sword slid back together with a click, the blade showing no sign of fractures. Not waiting for a reaction, Byleth led the charge. 

As they exited the keep into the walled courtyard Edelgard was massacring the last gasps of Agarthan soldiers left and right, sending shrapnel, blood, and ash flying through the air. Byleth watched in shock as she ripped a piece of steel railing from the wall and threw it through an Agarthan, pinning him to the wall as he dissolved into dust.

Beyond the carnage the portcullis was open, the metal bars ripped out of the wall and scattered across the courtyard. She turned to address the Barons.

“You all go, flee for safety. Shift if you can, run if you can’t. I’ll distract El.”

“Are you mad?,” growed Dimitri. His eyepatch had been ripped off, revealing the mess of scar tissue underneath. “Edelgard has clearly lost her mind. We must end her suffering.”   
  
“With what army?,” said Claude. “Hell, she killed the Agarthans pretty much single handedly. I don’t think she’d have an issue with our unarmed asses.”   
  


“Do you intend to leave her to run rampant, then?,” said Dimitri. His fists clenched as he shouted into Claude’s face. 

“No, of course not. This mountain is held up by those pillars,” said Claude. He gestured to the steel columns that supported Shambala. “Destroy them, she'll be buried alive. If that doesn’t kill her, the sun will. She’s still a child of the night.”

“Good lord, Claude,” said Byleth. She looked out over the courtyard as Edelgard finished the last of the troops, leaving only ash and blood in her wake.

“I can do it,” croaked Rhea. She was barely conscious, her eyes barely open through the bruising. “I will destroy Shambala and the monster Edelgard has become.”

“What are you all talking about?,” said Byleth. She looked around the crowd, not finding any hope among the lot of them. “We have to try to save her, not fucking bury her!”

“She’s been taken by Nemesis, child,” said Rhea. “She is lost to her grief.”

“She’s not too far gone, Rhea,” pleaded Byleth. “Let me fucking try, please.”

“And if you fail?”

“Then we’ll be buried together.”

“So be it,” said Rhea. “I shall wait here while Byleth acts. The rest of you, flee.” Byleth turned to leave, but Ferdinand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a bear hug.

“Save her, please,” he said. Hubert joined behind, laying a gentle hand on Byleth’s back.

“For Lady Edelgard’s sake, do not fail.” His face was somber, but held no malice. Byleth nodded at them both. 

“I won’t,” said Byleth. She pulled away and ran into the courtyard, leaping over the rubble and twisted metal. 

Edelgard had begun to demolish the wall, ripping it apart with her bare hands. She pulled twisted wires from the lights, letting the sparks shower onto the floor. She noticed Byleth and stopped, fixing a cold gaze upon her.

“El, stop! We’ve won, you’re safe now!,” shouted Byleth. Edelgard said nothing, just gliding down over Byleth. A long arm snatched her off the ground, lifting her to face Edelgard.

Byleth felt the breath being squeezed out of her. Edelgard just looked at her intensely, her eyes still welling up with blood black tears that ran down her cracked face in rivulets. 

“Why did you come back?,” she finally asked, her voice rumbling through the cave.

“To save you,” said Byleth. She saw the other barons fleeing the mouth of the cave outside of the keep. Rhea watched from below, propping herself up on the mouth of the keep.

“A fool’s errand,” said Edelgard. “You now see me as I am, as I have always been. A beast wearing the form of a woman.”

“I don’t see you like that,” said Byleth. She gasped as Edelgard’s grip tightened, almost tight enough to break ribs.

“You are either lying or a fool,” said Edelgard. “I told you, that first morning at the manor and every damned day since then. You should be afraid of me, afraid of what I could do to you.”

“El, you’ve done nothing to make me think that’s true!,” said Byleth. She felt tears running down her face, dripping onto Edelgard’s hand. “You’ve been kind to me, you’ve made me feel wanted. How can you say such horrible things about yourself?”

“You can say that with a straight face after I massacred an army single handedly?,” said Edelgard. Her voice cracked, sending a rumble through the air. “Do you know what Thales called me? A husk. He was right, I’m the corpse of the woman I used to be, wracked with grief for the dead. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“Yes you do, you ass!,” said Byleth. “Grieving doesn’t make you a monster, it makes you a person. Be angry, just don’t let yourself be lost in it.” Edelgard was quiet for a long moment, averting her eyes from Byleth.

“Does ‘being angry’ typically involve bloody revenge?,” she finally said.

“It’s like you said, we’re vampires. A little evil is part of the package,” said Byleth. Edelgard made a noise halfway between a chuckle and a sob. 

“Your insistence in the face of imminent demise is admirable,” said Edelgard, finally. She released the tension from her grasp, letting Byleth wriggle her arms free.

“Turns out it takes some effort to get through to your thick skull,” said Byleth. “And I have all the time in the world to convince you I’m right.”

“And you call me an ass,” said Edelgard.

“I suppose it takes one to know one,” said Byleth. Edelgard laughed at this, knocking the dust from the ceiling of the cave.

“And you would still have me?,” she said.

“I would,” said Byleth. “I love you, El. You can’t get rid of me.” 

“Damn it all to hell,” said Edelgard, smiling. She kneeled, letting Byleth down onto the shattered floor of the courtyard. The eyes dotting her body slid shut one by one as the purple energy coursing through her body dissipated. As the last of it left her she shrunk, her body twisting back to its prior form.

She fell into Byleth’s arms, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a heap. They laughed as they lay among the ruins, letting the tears roll down their faces freely. Edelgard kissed her, letting her fangs brush against Byleth’s lips. 

“I’m glad I’m stuck with you,” said Edelgard. She brushed Byleth’s hair from her face, cupping her cheek. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, El. Forever.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, it's finally written. This is like, the third draft of this chapter that I've done, so thank you so much for waiting! We will have a much shorter epilogue soon, but seriously, thank you all so much for reading and interacting. It means so much to me that everyone stuck with this and left kudos/comments. I'll see you soon for the epilogue, in a much fluffier place. Farewell, friends ♥


	13. Chapter 13

_100 Years Later_

The garden of Hresvelg Manor was in full bloom. The late spring had come, and the estate was covered in vibrant flowers and herbs. Byleth strolled barefoot through the garden, stopping to pull weeds from the soil. She had insisted on adding some variety to the perennials this year, and had carefully been tending them alongside Edelgard’s beloved carnations.

From inside she could hear Dorothea singing along to her gramophone, her sweet voice lilting out of the upstairs windows. She was one of the more recent wards that Edelgard had sired, one of the several sisters of the Hresvelg Coven. They had grown since the Battle of Shambala, and now had a small family of siblings living both under the manor’s roof and throughout Adestria. 

It had been a century since the war, and things had long since calmed down from the unrest of the early 19th century. Rhea stepped down as the Lady of the Primogen, leaving Seteth to take up her duties as Lord. While Edelgard and Byleth still served their duties as Barons of Coven Hresvelg, they were able to spend most of their time enjoying the fruits of undeath. 

They had been married a year after the Battle. Ferdinand had officiated and cried during the rites, stopping the ceremony to dab at his eyes with a silken handkerchief. The next years were spent rebuilding themselves, finding a new place in peace after struggling for so long. 

That was when Byleth got into gardening, a habit that stuck over the years. While the flowers that only bloomed in the day hid their glory, she found solace in those that flourished in the dark. 

She padded back through the grass to the manor, stopping to wipe her feet on a towel by the door. She let her hair down as she crossed the threshold, setting her hat on the rack by the door. 

“Hello, Byleth,” said Ladislava. She was curled on an arm chair in the parlor, reading by lamplight. Getting electricity into the house had been a herculean effort, and had required negotiating with a nearby transfer station and a few under the table bribes to ignore the Hresvelg’s more nocturnal habits. It had been worth it, but Byleth felt old whenever Dorothea told her about some new appliance or electrical gadget. Edelgard teased her relentlessly when she said as much to her in bed one morning.

“Greetings. How are you?,” asked Byleth. 

“I’m well. I believe Edelgard was looking for you, I believe she’s in the cellar right now.”

“Thanks for letting me know. Do you still think you’ll be driving to Remire tonight? We could stand to use another bag of feed for the horses.”

“I’ll be sure to pick some up,” said Ladislava. “I believe Leonie’s usual dead drop is waiting for us, anyway.”

“Excellent. I’ll leave you to it.” Byleth made her way to the kitchen, passing by the dining hall. The portrait of Ionius and his wards still hung on one wall, facing a much newer oil painting across the room. In it Byleth and Edelgard sat next to one another, wearing their finest clothes and looking as regal as they could. Well, Byleth felt that Edelgard looked regal and she looked more like a yokel in a starched collar. There’s no competing with literal nobility.

She crossed the kitchen and descended the stairs to the cellar, hiking up her skirt so she didn’t trip and roll down the stairs. Edelgard was pouring herself a glass of blood as she faced away from the stairs. She turned as she heard Byleth, smiling as she held up the bottle. 

“Care for a glass? I felt like sampling a nice vintage.” Byleth nodded and slid up behind Edelgard, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

“How is your night, El?,” she asked. Edelgard poured the glass and passed it into Byleth’s hands.

“It is well. I think I’ll need to make another trip to the physician soon to replenish our stocks. How is yours, my love?”

“I’m doing well. I spent some time pruning in the garden, you should take a look when you have a moment.”

“As soon as I’m done here I’ll go see. I am almost done with inventory,” said Edelgard. She turned in Byleth’s arms and hooked an arm around her waist. Byleth took a long sip from her glass, letting the blood swirl in her mouth.

“Hmm, that is excellent,” she said.

“1889 was a good year for our cellars,” said Edelgard. 

“A shame they aren’t all as bountiful.” Edelgard poked at Byleth’s stomach.

“Perhaps the bounty would last longer if a certain woman didn’t keep convincing me to break out the finer bottles for each and every occasion,” she said. 

“Ah, has Dorothea been giving you hell again? I keep telling you, El, you need to take a firmer hand with your wards,” said Byleth. She spoke with no trace of guile, a perfect portrait of an innocent. Edelgard clearly didn’t buy her shit.

“You are a hellion, Byleth,” she said, smirking. She pulled Byleth down for a kiss. It tasted of blood and honey as Byleth pulled Edelgard in by the waist, nearly spilling the wine she held in her hand. She pulled away to giggle.

“I just realized we didn’t toast,” said Byleth. Edelgard rolled her eyes fondly.

“You do know it’s not required to toast every drink, right?,” she said. Byleth gasped in mock outrage. 

“It’s tradition, Mrs. Hresvelg. We vampires must appreciate our tradition, lest we lose ourselves to our worse nature,” she said. Edelgard laughed and raised her glass.

“God, I am never leaving you with Ferdinand again. Do you wish to do the honors then?”

“Of course,” said Byleth. She lifted her glass. “To death.” 

“And to all that lies beyond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. It's been a treat to write this, and I am glad i could share it with y'all. Take care, everyone ♥


End file.
